


Sonrisas secretas

by chocolatrizia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis Tomlinson, Angst with a Happy Ending, Businessman Liam, Businessman Niall, Casual Sex, Excessive use of italics, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Miscommunication, Model Zayn Malik, Sexual Tension, Singer Harry Styles, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 66,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatrizia/pseuds/chocolatrizia
Summary: El actor británico Louis Tomlinson, ganador de un premio BAFTA y nominado a dos Premios Óscar necesita restaurar su imagen pública de chico juerguista y promiscuo de Hollywood. El cantante británico Harry Styles está a punto de sacar su primer disco en solitario y necesita publicidad en Estados Unidos para darse a conocer.Los equipos de relaciones públicas de ambos deciden organizar la perfecta tapadera y crear una relación ficticia de seis meses de la que ambos se verán beneficiados.Seis meses, ciento ochenta días. No puede ser tan difícil.O: El cantante Harry y el actor Louis son obligados a fingir que son novios por cuestiones publicitarias. Todo es falso hasta que deja de serlo.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 20





	1. Uno. Principios

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué hago en pleno 2020 escribiendo un fic Larry? Yo tampoco sé la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sólo diré que este argumento lleva en mi mente más de diez años y han tenido que llegar Harry y Louis a mi vida, en plena pandemia mundial, para que empiece a dar forma a esta historia.
> 
> Tengo que hacer unas pequeñas advertencias: Las fechas, edades, nombres de familiares y muchas más cosas pueden no coincidir con la realidad. Esta es mi historia y la manejo a mi conveniencia.
> 
> El título alternativo de la historia (o cómo yo la nombro mentalmente) es: "Tú la letra y yo la música". Básicamente, porque la escribo desvariando por todo y pensando que es una rom-com. Gracias y perdón.

[“ _Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile, and you use it only for me._ ”  
[Secret Smile](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgS0jJRVRPs), Seminonic]  
  


**Parte I**

**Prefacio.**

**Diez años antes, diciembre, Londres.**

La lluvia de diciembre en Londres no es igual que la del resto de meses: es vertiginosa, un poco menos transparente y mucho más intensa. Cae de las nubes con prisa, borrando todos los trazos de suciedad de las aceras, y dejando un característico olor a humedad y hierba fresca.

En diciembre, la ciudad huele a muchas otras cosas. Huele a mulled wine, canela y chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Pero ante todo, el olor que prevalece en toda la ciudad durante ese mes es el de Navidad.

La ciudad se llena de puestos ambulantes de comida, las calles se decoran con millones de lucecitas de colores y en todos los mercadillos navideños se pueden escuchar alegres villancicos. La ciudad respira navidad, la vive con una diversión mucho más brillante que en cualquier otra época del año. Las luces, los colores y olores se funden para crear esas sensaciones que obligan a los transeúntes a sonreír por la calle.

Louis Tomlinson, a sus dieciocho años, no es ajeno a todas esas sensaciones. Le gusta ver las calles iluminadas por la noche, las pistas de hielo que abren hasta altas horas de la noche, los espectáculos musicales de Carnaby Street y encontrarse árboles de navidad decorados en cualquier esquina. Es su primera navidad en Londres, y el espíritu festivo de la ciudad es lo único que ha conseguido ponerle de buen humor después de haberse mudado desde Doncaster para perseguir un sueño que no acaba de cumplirse.

Desde pequeño, prácticamente desde que tiene uso de razón, siempre quiso ser actor. Evidentemente pasó por las fases de futbolista, bombero y veterinario como cualquier niño; pero la idea de ser actor llegó un día para instaurarse en su corazón y nunca más se fue.

No se fue cuando su profesor de matemáticas le señaló lo bien que se le daba el álgebra en el instituto, no se fue cuando su madre le insistió en que se apuntara a la universidad a estudiar derecho como Niall y Liam, y desde luego que no se fue cuando su profesora de interpretación le sugirió tomar otras vías dado que nunca cumpliría los cánones actuales.

Pero Louis no se ha rendido, y puede que no sienta orgullo de muchas cosas, pero sí de su perseverancia e ilusión. Lo quiere, y lo tendrá de algún modo. Lo conseguirá. Ha tenido sus pequeños pinitos en la pequeña pantalla, varios anuncios y algún que otro trabajo como figurante en series británicas; pero lo _grande_ , su sueño, el cine, todavía no ha llegado.

Y no es porque no lo haya intentado.

Es diez de diciembre y Louis tiene su cuarto casting de la semana. Es para una película de cine británico con un guión de William Goldman que le tiene al borde del éxtasis. Ha pasado las últimas cinco horas repasando las anotaciones del personaje, intentando comprender sus motivaciones y metiéndose en la piel de Caspián. Sentirlo dentro como si fueran uno. Tiene que conseguir ese papel, porque _La Isla y La Brisa_ es el tipo de película que siempre se ha imaginado interpretando.

—Lo vas a clavar, Louis.

Louis levanta la cabeza de sus apuntes para el casting de la película cuando escucha una voz dándole ánimos. Desde el sofá puede ver entrando por la puerta de la calle a Niall y Liam, sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia y compañeros de piso en Londres. Ambos le miran con cariño y entusiasmo.

—No sé cómo seguís teniendo tanta fe en mí.

—¿Este es el quinto casting que haces para esa película, no? —Dice Liam mientras apoya la bandolera llena de libros de la universidad en el suelo—. Algo han tenido que ver en ti para que te hayan citado tantas veces.

Ese es el argumento que Louis siempre utiliza mentalmente para no desmotivarse. _Te han vuelto a llamar, quieren volver a verte._ No siempre ayuda, pero la mayoría de los días le da un poco de confianza.

—Sí, seguro que les encantas, Lou —murmura Niall, con su larga bufanda enrollada en el cuello y un gorro negro protegiendo su pelo rubio—. Hoy tengo un buen presentimiento sobre el casting.

Louis asiente con la cabeza muy lentamente mientras mira de nuevo los apuntes que tiene en la mano. Están llenos de rayajos, tachones y anotaciones de bolígrafo rojo en los márgenes. Nunca se ha preparado tanto un casting para conseguir un papel. Pero esta vez, es _diferente_.

—Esta película, _La Isla y La Brisa_ , es realmente… es _realmente_ excepcional —susurra Louis un poco más confiado—. Y el protagonista, Caspián, es profundo y oscuro pero lleno de escalas. Es rebelde, carismático, complejo y me siento identificado a un nivel muy personal con su historia. Con su pasado.

Niall le mira muy serio, apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

—Vas bordarlo. Vas a deslumbrarlos con todo ese talento oculto que tienes dentro de ti.

A Louis le gustaría pensar que no se equivocan, pero Niall y Liam siempre le animan a hacer todos los castings con una esperanza inquebrantable.

—¿A qué hora es el casting? —pregunta Liam mientras se sienta al otro lado del sofá.

—Dentro de tres horas —responde Louis—. Voy a ducharme y me iré pronto para no pillar la hora punta del metro.

—¿Quieres que te acerque en coche? —Pregunta Niall.

—No es necesario porque… —Louis frunce las cejas—. ¿Vosotros no deberías de estar en la biblioteca estudiando los fundamentos del derecho constitucional?

Niall y Liam intercambian una mirada llena de travesuras. Parecen dos niños pequeños a los que les han pillado con caramelos robados en los bolsillos.

—Hemos decidido que, como no tenemos tiempo suficiente para estudiar todo el temario —anuncia Niall con una sonrisa—, lo mejor es no perder el tiempo intentándolo.

Parece seguro de su razonamiento, y Louis suspira mientras comprende que toda esa fe que sus mejores amigos ponen en él, no la ponen en sus propios estudios universitarios.

—¿Y tú te has dejado engañar por el maldito irlandés, Liam? —pregunta Louis intentando parecer sorprendido—. Esperaba un poco más de ti.

—Yo también esperaba más de mi, la verdad —responde mientras se encoge de hombros—. Pero tenemos todas las esperanzas puestas en ti, Lou.

—Evidentemente —Exclama Niall—. Cuando te hagas rico y súper famoso, me contratarás a mí como tu chofer y a Liam como tu entrenador personal, y la carrera de Derecho no será necesaria porque nos pagarás de puta madre. Viviremos en tu mansión de Hollywood como unos gorrones y todo será perfecto.

Liam y Louis estallan en carcajadas que se escuchan desde la calle.

—Será mejor que no depositéis todas vuestras papeletas en mi suerte —dice Louis—, y empecéis a estudiar para un futuro brillante.

Les deja en sentados en el sofá antes de salir de casa para ir al casting. Nada más salir de la habitación ambos le aseguran, tirados en el sofá, lo mucho que confían en él y lo bien que le ha quedado el pelo tras la ducha.

—¿A qué hora volverás a cenar, Lou? —Pregunta Niall mientras Louis se pone el abrigo—. ¿Te apetece una pizza y así celebramos un día más en nuestras patéticas vidas?

Louis sonríe, con las llaves del piso en las manos y abriendo la puerta de la calle.

—Después del casting iré a casa de Matt.

Niall murmura “por supuesto” con alegría.

—Está bien, pizza para nosotros dos, entonces —responde Liam mirando a Niall—. Saluda a Matti de mi parte, Lou. Dile que llame a la abuela Emily para preguntarle por la ciática.

—Suerte, Loulou —grita Niall mientras cierra la puerta—. Lo harás bien, tengo ese buen presentimiento, ¿recuerdas?

Y es así como llega el casting después de una hora de transbordos en el metro hasta Circus: lleno de una confianza ciega en sí mismo. Pero todo se desmorona un poco al entrar en la sala de la audición.

Junto a los responsables de reparto, hay otros tres chicos más en la habitación que también aspiran al papel protagonista de Caspián. Al otro lado de la sala, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, espera el chico que ha sido seleccionado como Oliver, el coprotagonista de la historia e interés romántico de Caspián.

El chico que interpretará a Oliver es rubio, de su misma altura y tiene unos ojos verdes esmeralda llenos de profundidad. Es increíblemente guapo y tiene una sonrisa que podría iluminar la habitación entera. Louis sabe perfectamente porqué lo han elegido para el papel de Oliver, también puede ver cómo un chico como Caspián podría enamorarse de él. Louis lo entiende, porque ya siente al personaje dentro de su alma.

Por eso, cuando el director de casting les pide unas dinámicas para poder comprobar el feeling que hay entre los candidatos y el actor de Oliver, Louis sabe que lo borda. Porque entiende a Caspián, y ahora que puede ver a Oliver, muchos de los espacios vacíos del guión se llenan. Hay tanta química entre ambos, entienden los dos a los personajes en el mismo plano, que para cuando han terminado, Louis se siente un poco agotado por haber dejado su alma en esa interpretación.

Siente que durante la media hora que ha estado interpretando a Caspián en esa sala de casting, se ha enamorado de Oliver en un caluroso verano en Jersey en los años cincuenta. Comprende que es un amor prohibido entre dos hombres, un amor que tienen que proteger, algo que tienen que salvar a toda costa. Nota el enfado de Caspián bajo su piel. Ultrajado, dolido, oscuro, caliente. También siente la desesperación de Oliver, sus promesas, sus errores. Su traición.

Piensa en esa escena en el árbol, cuando Caspián y Oliver se dejan llevar la primera vez. Deja salir toda esa frustración que sienten, todo ese anhelo después de años de quererse. Louis dice “Si esto está mal, Oliver, entonces no quiero tener razón” y Oliver le permite dejarse llevar, para luego traicionarle.

Es tan brillante, eso que logran transmitir en esa sala de casting, que cuando termina, Louis tiene ganas de llorar y reír a la vez.

La asistente del director de casting dice “Esos ojos verdes y azules podrían ser perfectos para esa escena de cruces de miradas que estábamos buscando. Lo estoy viendo en mi cabeza” y Louis sonríe con descaro, como Caspián haría ante un comentario así.

Una hora después, no saben quién es el seleccionado para el papel, pero antes de salir de la sala del casting, el chico de ojos verdes que hará de Oliver le mira muy fijamente. Murmura “¿Entre tú y yo? Espero que nos volvamos a ver” y hace que el pecho de Louis se hinche. Piensa “él también lo sabe”.

Sale del casting con algo parecido a la esperanza en su corazón. Ilusionado y contento, porque ha dado todo lo que tiene, todo lo que sabe. El cielo de Londres chispea ligeramente, y cuando Louis llega a Trafalgar Square, siente el móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. Es un mensaje de ánimo de su madre que le calienta el corazón.

En el metro, con el ruido de fondo y el barullo de la gente, Louis se permite albergar una pequeña esperanza. Un líquido inflamable se abre paso sobre la razón. Tiene posibilidades. Posibilidades reales. En esa sala no había nadie que hubiera captado la _esencia_ de Caspián como Louis, ninguno ha tenido _esa_ química con el actor que hará de Oliver.

Sale del metro en la parada de Brixton mientras piensa en esas probabilidades. Una película real, un guión brutal y un director que sabe lo que hace. Ha buscado antiguos trabajos del director de fotografía sólo para poder comprobar que es brillante y sabe llevar ese sentimiento necesario a la pantalla. El encargado de la banda sonora se postula como el sucesor de Hans Zimmer, y muchas de sus creaciones han sido nominadas a los BAFTAS. _La Isla y La Brisa_ podría ser la puerta de entrada para una nueva vida en el mundo de la interpretación para Louis. Más proyectos, reconocimiento y castings. Podría ser _todo_.

Cuando llama al timbre del número seis de Craignair Road, ya casi ha conseguido controlar esa sonrisa que se escapa de su boca al pensar en la audición. Casi tiene controladas las esperanzas que han quedado desterradas a un rinconcito de su mente.

La puerta se abre rápidamente, y antes de que Louis pueda pensar en nada más, unos labios le están besando con pasión. Le dan la bienvenida a una casa que no es la suya, pero que siente como un hogar. Entra al piso con urgencia, en la calle hace frío y tiene las manos congeladas. Louis se quita el abrigo y deja los zapatos mojados apartados a un lado del recibidor.

—¿Cómo ha ido, Lou?

Louis sonríe.

Se ha auto prometido ser reservado, un poquito cauto con sus esperanzas. No quiere decirle a nadie que cree que este puede ser su primer papel importante en el cine. Sabe que lo ha clavado, pero no quiere hacerse ilusiones para que luego, una vez más, la vida le dé una hostia.

—Tengo un buen presentimiento, Matt.

Pero no puede evitar decirlo. Tiene una esperanza clavada en el pecho, un sentimiento de emoción que se expande y no le deja respirar. Quiere decirle a Matt que tiene tantas ganas de llorar de alegría que no quiere empezar porque no sabe si va a poder parar.

—Sí que ha tenido que ir bien, sí —dice Matt con alegría—. Pareces realmente feliz. Me alegra verte así.

Y Matt sonríe mientras mira a Louis. Es el hombre con el corazón más puro que Louis ha conocido. El tipo de persona que es feliz viendo al resto conseguir sus sueños. Eso fue lo que siempre le enamoró, su honestidad y ese corazón tan grande que no cabe en su cuerpo. Moreno, alto, guapo y con los ojos azules más bonitos del mundo; y aún así, lo mejor de su novio siempre estará en el interior.

—Soy feliz.

Matt le atrae a su cuerpo, pasa la mano por su pelo y le sonríe muy cerca de la boca. Murmura “Lo conseguirás” y Louis se deja llevar por su voz, por su mirada, por su confianza ciega. Cuando besa a Matt, siente que eso es lo que Caspián merecían. Un amor real, el amor de su vida.

**Uno.**

**Actualidad, Ibiza.**

El sol sale lentamente en el horizonte, moviéndose perezosamente entra las nubes que surcan el cielo. Rosas, rojos, naranjas y azules se mezclan creando luces y contrastes en la superficie de la piscina. El agua se menea lentamente, balanceándose casi al ritmo del viento.

Louis Tomlinson mira el agua de la piscina mientras se deja llevar lánguidamente por ese vaivén. Mueve el cuerpo un poco a la derecha, y luego un poco a la izquierda, hasta que se queda muy quieto. Bebe un último trago de su cerveza y suspira pesadamente.

De lejos puede escuchar las voces de la fiesta dentro de la casa, el sonido sordo de la música a todo volumen. Casi puede sentir las carcajadas de Niall contagiando de alegría a todo el mundo, o la pequeña risa de Liam seguida de varias palmadas con sus manos. Puede imaginar perfectamente todo lo que está sucediendo en la fiesta, incluso a varios metros de distancia, sentado en una hamaca del jardín mientras observa el sol salir muy lentamente.

En Ibiza todos los amaneceres son espectaculares, llenos de paz y tranquilidad. Durante unos minutos, Louis puede olvidar la locura de vida que lleva. Ese estilo de vida lleno de excesos y abundancia. Sentado en esa hamaca puede olvidar que es una estrella de cine mundial con una sonrisa perfecta que siempre tiene que llevar a cuestas; puede ignorar que hay ciertas cosas que se esperan de él, ciertos compromisos que no puede olvidar.

Es verano, tiene por delante una semana más de vacaciones en el paraíso antes de volver a LA a preparar el nuevo rodaje, y Louis no tiene intención alguna de pensar en su vida real. Por primera vez, desde hace muchos años, quiere quedarse al margen de todo; quiere disfrutar de unas vacaciones sin pensar en nada más. Quiere tranquilidad, privacidad y descanso.

Louis deja la cerveza que está bebiendo en el suelo y saca un cigarrillo del paquete que siempre guarda en su bolsillo izquierdo. Cuando lo enciende y toma la primera calada, siente que sus músculos de la espalda se relajan. Respira, inspira y tira el humo muy lentamente, creando formas que juegan con el viento.

—Eh, Tommo.

Louis no se gira, pero sabe perfectamente de quien es la voz que escucha a sus espaldas. Pocas personas le llaman por ese apodo y sólo dos de ellas están en la fiesta. _Tommo_. Escucha unos pasos acercarse y unos segundos después, nota una presencia que se deja caer a su lado en la hamaca. Siente que alguien le quita el cigarrillo de los dedos, pero Louis no deja de mirar los colores que el sol crea en el cielo.

—Li —dice finalmente.

A su lado, Liam ríe muy bajito, se mueve en la hamaca y gira la cabeza para mirarle de frente. Tira el humo por la boca mientras le observa con esos ojos brillantes que sugieren que la fiesta ha ido mejor de lo esperado.

—¿Estás muy borracho, Lou?

Niega con la cabeza mientras escucha en bufido de incredulidad a su lado, seguido de un lacónico “Ya, claro”. Tres veces nominado a los Globos de Oro, dos nominaciones a los Oscar y ganador de un BAFTA; y Louis Tomlinson es incapaz de engañar a Liam Payne, que le mira con una mueca en la boca.

—Un poco, tal vez —responde con sinceridad—. Un poco borracho, y ya sabes… Un poco colocado.

Liam a su lado se pone recto. Pasa al instante de tener una posición relajada a estirarse como un resorte y mirarle con cara de preocupación. Deja atrás su sonrisa despreocupada de Li, amigo de Tommo, y se transforma en Liam Payne, manager de Louis Tomlinson. Serio, formal y muy centrado.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —pregunta bajito—. Creo que no hay paparazis en la puerta de entrada. Podemos salir sin problemas, antes de que vengan aquí y creen un espectáculo. Niall, bueno, él se ha ido con una chica que ha conocido, pero tú y yo deberíamos irnos a la casa.

Liam tiene una barba de varios días, el pelo peinado hacia arriba y un bronceado dorado que ha conseguido en estas últimas semanas de vacaciones en el paraíso. Pero lo más importante es su mirada sincera. El naranja del sol golpea en sus ojos, creando diferentes tonalidades de marrones en su iris, y Luis puede leer en ellos muchas cosas. Sus ojos hablan de amistad, cariño y preocupación.

Pero Louis niega con la cabeza sin apartar la vista del cielo. Toma el cigarrillo que Liam aún tiene en sus dedos y se lo lleva a la boca mientras una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios.

—¿El bueno de Niall ha engañado a alguna?

Liam se ríe tan bajito que casi no se le puede escuchar.

—Qué puedo decir, ese encanto irlandés conquista a todas las mujeres.

Louis deja escapar el humo de su boca, un poco más borracho de lo que le gustaría admitir. Tal vez debería aceptar la sugerencia de Liam y coger un taxi rumbo a la casa que han alquilado todo el mes en Ibiza. Dormir un poco hasta la hora de comer, bajar a la playa privada y pasar la tarde rebozado en la arena.

—¿Y tú no has ligado nada, Payne? —Pregunta con curiosidad—. Te he visto hablando con el tío ese español, _Alehandro_ o lo que sea, y parecías los dos bastante interesados.

Liam se encoge de hombros y le resta importancia con la mano.

—Sí, bueno, pero preferiría que tú y yo llegáramos los dos sanos y salvos a la casa. Sin incidentes con los paparazis ni mal entendidos —responde Liam mientras saca el móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros—. Podría llamar a un taxi.

Una vez más, Louis puede escuchar el tono de reprimenda encubierto en las palabras de Liam. Casi puede escucharle pensar “Louis, no más escándalos”, “Louis, no más fotos robadas por paparazis en posturas comprometidas”, “Louis, está en juego tu carrera. Compórtate”. No dice nada de eso, pero su ceño fruncido habla por sí solo.

—Relájate, Li —responde en cambio Louis, con toda la tranquilidad que es capaz de sentir—. Llama un taxi para mí, vete con ese chico y pasa un buen rato follando. No te preocupes por mí. Cogeré el taxi, iré directo a la cama y mañana me despertaré para ver cómo Niall y tú llegáis a casa para contarme todos los detalles.

Pero Liam niega con las cejas muy juntas, los labios carnosos medio abiertos.

—Eso no va a suceder, Lou. Son casi las seis de la mañana —dice mientras mira su Rolex de pulsera—. Preferiría que ambos cojamos un taxi y consigamos llegar a casa sin que ningún paparazzi te haga una foto saliendo de fiesta. No hacer un escándalo de toda tu vida privada. Una vez más, quiero decir.

Louis suspira a la vez que tira el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplasta con la suela del zapato.

—Estás aquí como mi amigo. No como un sargento, no como mi cuidador y mucho menos como mi _madre_. Me gustaría que te diviertas y lo pases bien. Deja de estar pendiente de mí todo el día —dice con una sonrisa escapándose de sus finos labios—. No soy un maldito niño pequeño. No te pago para que hagas de canguro, Liam. No te pago para _eso_.

La sonrisa de Liam se ensancha mientras sus ojos brillan con alegría.

—Creía que me pagabas para ser tu maldito manager y asegurarme de que todo sale bien.

—Sí, te pago para eso, pero no aquí. Estamos de vacaciones. Niall, tú y yo contra el mundo —Dice sonriendo—. Has venido como mi amigo y no puedes pasarte todas las malditas vacaciones cuidando de mi culo y comportándote como una mamá gallina.

Liam niega lentamente con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes, Lou. No puedo permitirme que algo salga mal, _tú_ no puedes permitírtelo —responde muy serio—. Los últimos escándalos, aquellas fotos en el local de strippers en la despedida de soltero de Jon. Ha hecho mucho daño a tu carrera y nos está costando mucho reparar tu imagen. No podemos permitirnos más fallos, más fotos tuyas de borrachera acompañado de cualquier tipo. Tienes a medio twitter enfadado por tus fotos comprometidas, a la opinión pública en contra de tu trabajo por culpa de tus escándalos y la gran mayoría de los críticos del país están más centrados en odiarte y no tomarte en serio por tus escarceos, que en molestarse en ver tu trabajo. Y tu trabajo es genial, pero no te toman en serio.

—Ya lo sé, Liam. Yo sólo…

— _Sé_ que lo sabes. Llevo siete años diciéndote que te estás pasando, que si quieres que tomen en serio tu carrera, tienes que cambiar y dejar de dar tantos escándalos y exclusivas. Siete putos años y cada vez que me doy la vuelta, te estás escapando con cualquier espécimen y han aparecido más fotos comprometidas tuyas.

Louis intenta sonreír para quitar hierro al asunto, pero la mirada de Liam es tan seria que no puede hacerlo. No puede ignorar esos ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Qué puedo decir, les _encanto_ a los paparazis. Siempre encuentran la forma de conseguir fotos comprometidas por muy bien que me esconda.

Liam suspira pesadamente.

—Voy a llamar a un taxi para irnos a casa a dormir. Vamos a pasar lo que queda de semana tranquilos en la playa sin mucho jaleo, y cuando volvamos a LA vamos a tener una reunión seria con los de la agencia.

—No, Liam. Vas a llamar a ese taxi, voy a cogerlo yo solo, me voy a ir a casa a dormir y tú te vas a ir con el moreno, _Alehandro,_ a pasar un buen rato. ¿Entiendes?

Louis mira la duda en su cara. No le cree. Sabe que quiere creerle, pero no lo hace.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo —responde Louis—. Directo a casa, te lo prometo.

Liam se queda unos segundos en silencio mirando el cielo. Suspira mientras cierra los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se escapa en los bordes de sus labios. Luego saca el móvil de su bolsillo, busca el número de la empresa de taxis en internet y se acerca el móvil a la oreja.

Pide el taxi con un español chapurreo, pero parece que se entiende con la persona al otro lado del móvil, porque da las indicaciones de la casa en la que están de fiesta. Cuando cuelga, le mira con una expresión indeterminada. No parece contento, pero tampoco excesivamente preocupado.

—Llegará en cinco minutos —dice mientras se levanta de la hamaca—. Déjame acompañarte a la entrada y lo esperamos ahí.

Louis asiente con apatía. Un poco cansado de la falta de fe de Liam en él, cansado de que nunca parezca confiar en su palabra. Sabe que le ha dado demasiados disgustos y le ha defraudado muchas veces, pero esa falta de confianza se dirige como un puñetazo a su estómago.

Esperan el taxi en la puerta de la casa, con un cigarro compartido mientras ven salir a la gente en varios estados de embriaguez. Algunas personas parecen reconocerle, dicen “Eh, te pareces muchísimo a Louis Tomlinson” pero Liam se interpone con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla alzada en un gesto desafiante y protector.

El sol cada vez está más claro en el horizonte, y el reloj marca las seis y media de la mañana, cuando el taxi aparece por el camino de entrada de la casa. Liam susurra “Ahí está” mientras le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Louis, creo que…

Louis sabe que Liam está dudando si dejarle sólo o no. Probablemente piense que es la peor idea del mundo.

—Directo a casa —asegura Louis antes de que Liam pueda decir o pensar nada más.

Liam asiente con la cabeza y suspira.

—Directo a casa —repite Liam, como intentando creerle.

—Y ahora vete con el moreno antes de que se te escape.

Liam estalla en una carcajada brillante y sincera, se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta de la fiesta. Antes de entrar, le hace un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Louis también ríe por lo bajo, se acerca a la puerta trasera del vehículo y se monta con un suspiro.

Louis está a punto de indicar la dirección de la casa que tienen alquilada al conductor cuando la otra puerta trasera del vehículo se abre y se cierra. Alguien se sienta con prisa, y durante unos segundos, Louis piensa que Liam ha cambiado de idea y ha vuelto para acompañarle y asegurarse de que se mete en la cama sin más incidentes. Pero en el asiento contiguo se sienta un chico moreno de ojos azules que cuando le ve, sonríe con diversión.

El chico dice algo en español y ante la mueca de duda de Louis, algo cambia en su mirada. Hay reconocimiento y sorpresa. Le ha reconocido.

—¿Vas a la fiesta afterparty de Carlos? —dice el desconocido esta vez en un inglés básico. Tiene un acento fuerte y una voz grave.

—En realidad, he cogido el taxi para ir a casa.

Pero el chico niega con la cabeza. Tiene una sonrisa atractiva, las piernas infinitas y una barba cuidada. Moreno, musculoso y con una cara bonita. Es completamente el tipo de Louis. Y por la mirada del chico, ese reconocimiento en sus ojos, sabe exactamente quién es y qué le gusta.

—Deberías venir, te encantará.

Algo en su mirada le dice a Louis que ese chico no está hablando de la fiesta y durante unos segundos, Louis está convencido que va a negarse a ir. Va a darle las gracias al chico, pedirle muy amablemente que salga del taxi, ir a casa y masturbarse en la cama antes de caer rendido.

Liam estaría orgulloso.

Pero dice lo contrario. Asiente con la cabeza, murmura “¿Bueno, por qué no?” intentando desterrar el sentimiento de culpa y decepción que se crea en su garganta. Liam no tiene porqué saberlo. Puede ir a la afterparty del tal Carlos, pasar un buen rato con el moreno y volver a casa antes de que Liam llegue.

Parece un plan perfecto.

La afterparty de Carlos no deja de ser otra fiesta, en otra casa con piscina, en la misma zona de la isla. Hay muchas bebidas, muchas personas borrachas y una gran cantidad de drogas.

Pero tras una hora en la fiesta, Louis siente que tal vez ha llegado al límite. Varias personas parecen haberle reconocido, murmuran su nombre sin vergüenza y hacen fotos sin preguntarle. Algunos se acercan para pedir una foto, otros se le quedan mirando fijamente.

Una chica se acerca a su lado, con un gran escote y ojos de cachorrito.

—¿Eres Louis Tomlinson? —Pregunta con excitación—. ¡Me encanta tu película, esa de la Guerra Mundial en la que acabas muriendo con la foto de Emma Roberts en tus manos!

Louis asiente un poco perdido. Se siente ahogado cuando mira a su alrededor y todo el mundo le está mirando. Juzgando. Cuchicheando. Deja la copa de gintonic en una mesa cercana, sale al jardín de la casa y suspira. Ya es de día, tiene varias manchas de bebidas en la camiseta y está bastante borracho. Necesita salir de esa fiesta, volver a casa y rezar para que ninguna de las fotos que le han hecho salga publicada en las redes sociales.

Se apoya en una pared lateral de la casa, respira entrecortadamente y coge su móvil del bolsillo para llamar a un taxi. Busca por internet y cuando llama, el número comunica. Cuelga con una maldición susurrada al aire. Entonces siente un carraspeo a su lado, y el desconocido del taxi aparece delante de sus narices. Tiene una sonrisa atrevida y unos ojos repletos de lujuria. Dice “¿Ya te vas?” y tiene una mirada desafiante, llena de promesas y ofertas.

Y lo siguiente que sabe es que le está besando. Con mucha lengua y con las respiraciones atrancadas. Borrachos, desenfrenados y calientes.

Se besan con furia y un poco descoordinados. Lamiéndose a besos, frotándose contra la entrepierna. Le toca por debajo de la camiseta, y la musculosa piel de su espalda se nota caliente bajo su tacto.

El desconocido se deshace bajo sus manos, murmura palabras en español que Louis no llega a entender, pero que de alguna forma _comprende_. Le muerde los labios y el cuello, acerca sus manos al culo del chico y lo aprieta con un gruñido. Prieto y redondo. Se frotan con desquicio, rígidos bajo los pantalones, con gruñidos llenos de desesperación. Cuando siente la mano del chico toquetearle la entrepierna, Louis se deshace con el toque. Sabe exactamente lo que quiere y cómo lo quiere.

Agarra el brazo del chico y le gira contra la pared, empujándole contra la dura piedra. Le deja ahí unos segundos, mirándole con la respiración ansiosa. El chico le mira por encima del hombro, medio girado y sonríe de lado mientras mueve el culo de manera provocativa contra su entrepierna.

Louis desabrocha su pantalón con prisas mientras siente que el desconocido hace lo mismo con el suyo propio. Se baja los calzoncillos un poco, lo suficiente para sacar su erección. Rebusca en su cartera un condón que siempre guarda por si acaso y lo abre con más prisas que cuidado. Está tan duro, y tiene tantas ganas de meterla en caliente, que siente que podría acabar antes de empezar.

—¿Sabes una cosa, _Louis Tomlinson_? —dice el chico con la respiración agitada y mirándole sobre el hombro—. Cuando tenía catorce años descubrí que era gay viendo la película _La Isla y La Brisa_ , en la que te follabas a un tío de ojos verdes contra un árbol. En la película decías…

Louis se pone el condón y baja los calzoncillos del chico hasta las rodillas para rebelar un culo redondo, moreno y musculoso.

—En la película —murmura Louis, rememorando el famoso diálogo de la primera gran película de su filmografía—, yo decía “Si esto está mal, Oliver, entonces no quiero tener razón” mientras le follaba contra un árbol.

—Sí, y Oliver decía “Follame, Caspián” y tú decías…

Louis la mete sin preparación y con un poco de saliva. Entra muy lentamente, aguantándose las ganas de enterrarse por completo. Siente un poco de resistencia por parte del chico, un gruñido de dolor. Pregunta “¿Paro?” “¿Te hago daño?”, pero el desconocido niega con la cabeza. Dice “Dios, joder”, murmura casi roto “No pares, por favor, _Louiiiiis”_ con la voz ronca.

— Y tú decías…—dice con los ojos cerrados—. En la película, _tú decías_ …

Louis se entierra tan profundo, que durante unos segundos, ni siquiera sabe de qué está hablando el chico. No es capaz de recordar la escena más icónica de una de sus películas más conocidas.

—Yo decía “Estás tan apretado, Oliver”.

El chico ruge y gime.

—Me he masturbado tantas veces con esa escena que no creo que mañana vaya a creer lo que está pasando. _Joder_.

Louis le folla con rabia y prisa, un poco acalorado por el alcohol y escuchando los gemidos del desconocido. La mete al fondo y luego la saca casi hasta el final. Se sube la camiseta para poder ver mejor, para observar cómo se sumerge en el culo del moreno.

El desconocido gime, con las manos apoyadas en la pared y los pantalones por los tobillos. Louis lleva su mano a la entrepierna del chico, agarra su longitud con torpeza y muerde su cuello. El moreno dice “Dios”, y luego “Dios, joder, _Louis_ ” con la voz ronca. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, la apoya sobre los hombros de Louis y mira al cielo mientras gime. Dentro y fuera, arriba y abajo.

Louis mueve la mano al compás de sus embestidas, le masturba arrítmicamente, con dureza y rapidez, y para cuando siente que los gemidos del desconocido estallan, aprieta en el agarre. El líquido caliente mancha su mano, y Louis no pierde ni un segundo en pensar en nada más que en morder ese cuello y dejar marca mientras se corre.

Cuando han acabado todo parece ir en cámara lenta. Se limpia la mano en la camiseta de chico mientras sisea. Un espasmo recorre su columna cuando sale del culo del chico con cuidado, mientras le escucha jadear. Se quita el condón con calma, lo anuda y lo tira disimuladamente a un arbusto cercano.

Se suben los pantalones en silencio, y la brisa del aire crea escalofríos contra su piel sudada. El desconocido dice “bueno” mientras se abrocha el botón del pantalón.

—Ha sido genial, _Louis Tomlinson_.

Louis asiente, un poco acalorado mientras se alisa las arrugas de la camiseta. Busca su móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo del pantalón y vuelve a llamar al taxi. Esta vez sí le cogen la llamada, y con la ayuda del desconocido, consigue que un taxi llegue a la puerta de la entrada de la afterparty.

Cuando llega a la casa de alquiler, y abre la puerta, lo único que Louis puede hacer es rezar en silencio y dar las gracias de que Liam o Niall no hayan llegado antes que él. Se quita la ropa y se sumerge en la cama, con la brisa que entra por la ventana rozando su piel.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Louis se despierta con el sonido de gritos furiosos y la sensación de agua mojándole las mejillas. Se sienta en el colchón con muchas gotas bañando su cara y cuando abre los ojos, ve a Liam con un vaso vacio en la mano y una mueca de enfado impresionante.

Parece _realmente_ enfadado.

—¿Qué coño has hecho esta vez, Louis? —ruge gritando Liam—. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo con tu vida que parece que estés dispuesto a cargarte tu carrera profesional a toda costa?

Louis se pasa la mano por la cara húmeda e intenta secársela con la sábana. Siente un peso extra en el colchón y observa a Niall sentarse en el borde. Tiene su pelo rubio mojado, las mejillas rojas y el semblante más serio que le ha visto nunca. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, Niall intenta sonreír pero el gesto se queda a mitad. Parece un poco sombrío, un poco triste.

—¿Qué pasa exactamente para que me hayas despertado de esta manera, Li?

Liam le mira muerto de furia. Tiene el móvil en la mano y respira con dificultad.

—¿Dónde coño fuiste anoche?

Louis levanta la cabeza y le mira a los ojos. Liam _lo sabe_ , de alguna forma sabe dónde estuvo anoche. Lo puede ver en sus ojos. Probablemente le hayan llegado algunas de las fotos que le hicieron anoche en la afterparty.

—Anoche, después de la fiesta estuve…

Liam no le deja terminar, más enfadado de lo que le ha visto nunca.

—¡Estuviste en otra maldita fiesta, después de que me _prometiera_ s que irías directo a casa!

—Bueno, pero…

—¡No! ¡Fuiste a esa puñetera fiesta, te hicieron fotos fumando un cigarro que no parece de tabaco y luego te fuiste a un puto jardín a follarte a un puto tío contra una pared! —dice Liam gritando. Ardiendo en cólera—. ¡Y lo sé yo, lo sabe Niall y lo sabe todo el puto mundo porque esta mañana Just Jared ha publicado un maldito video!

Louis se queda momentáneamente congelado. Niall se está mirando las uñas con cara de angustia y Liam… Liam está rojo. Le pasa el móvil con un movimiento crudo y Louis aprieta el play con un agujero en el estómago. Es un video borroso, desde varios metros de distancia y que dura un minuto entero.

Un minuto entero en el que se puede ver a Louis follándose a un chico contra una pared. No hay dudas de que es él, se le ve la cara perfectamente y los tatuajes que surcan sus brazos.

Louis puede verse a sí mismo moviéndose contra el chico, mordiéndole el cuello y masturbándole con la mano.

Para el video cuando ha visto diez segundos.

—Liam…

—Esta vez la has jodido, Louis —dice Liam, con las cejas fruncidas—. Vas a tener suerte si consigues algún contrato para televisión o alguna comedia romántica después de _esto_.

Louis deja en móvil de Liam apoyado en el colchón y se encoge en la cama.

—No es el primer video sexual de un famoso que filtran en internet —susurra Niall intentando arrojar algo de luz a toda la oscuridad.

Niall habla en voz muy baja y Louis asiente con esperanza, sintiéndose un poco abrumado al pensar en cuántas personas en el mundo han podido verle así. En una situación tan _intima_. Su madre, sus hermanas, su…

—Louis no es una Kardashian, Niall —responde Liam—. Louis es un puto actor _de verdad_ que está intentando tirar por la borda todo lo que le ha costado tantísimo conseguir. Todo este esfuerzo para…

—¿Crees que afectará a mi candidatura para los Oscars por _Los vientos del Norte_?

Liam se queda momentáneamente quieto. De piedra. No le mira a los ojos, y esa forma de evitar su mirada, sugiere que sabe _algo_ que no quiere decir. No quiere tener que ser él el portador de las noticias.

—No es sólo eso, Louis —esta vez Liam habla un poco más calmado, más bajito. Louis le mira a los ojos y los ve muy brillantes—. Me han llamado los de Summit Entertainment para decirme que te quieren fuera de _Caminos de Esperanza_.

Louis abre la boca, pero no consigue que ningún sonido salga de ella.

—Pero no pueden echarme de esa película. Empezamos el rodaje en octubre y ya me han hecho las pruebas de vestuario y Ang Lee me quiere para el papel de Andrew. _Me quiere a mí_. Me…

Liam se sienta en el colchón junto a Niall y esta vez habla tan bajito que Louis tiene que prestar mucha atención para poder escucharle sobre el sonido que hace su corazón en el pecho.

—Ha sido el propio Ang Lee el que ha dicho que ya no te quiere para el papel —asegura Liam—. Quiere a alguien serio, que no esté constantemente en las portadas de las revistas por sus escándalos y que esté a la altura de la película. Es un proyecto grande, va a ser la película de temática homosexual de la década.

—Pero yo haría un gran Andrew—dice Louis con los ojos brillantes—. Es el maldito papel de mi vida, Liam. Todo lo que hecho, _todo_ , ha sido para poder conseguir ese papel.

Liam asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, Lou.

—Yo… tiene que haber _algo_ —responde Louis—. Cualquier cosa. Tiene que haber cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para que me quieran de nuevo en el proyecto. _Cualquier cosa_ , Liam.

—Louis es Ang Lee, creo que…

—Podemos decir que el del video no soy yo —Contesta Louis esperanzado—. O puedo hacer una declaración pública asegurando que ha sido un error y lo siento mucho.

Liam asiente.

—Eso ayudaría, pero los de Summit Entertainment ya no confían en ti. Das una imagen de juerguista y promiscuo que no casa con la imagen del estudio.

—Puedo cambiar la imagen, puedo hacer _lo que quieran_ —responde Louis—. No me pueden sacar de _Caminos de Esperanza,_ Liam. Por favor, haz lo que sea, ofréceles lo que sea.

Liam suspira, se pasa las manos por el pelo y respira pesadamente. A su lado, Niall les mira muy intensamente. Se mueve en el colchón, se acerca a Louis y posa una mano sobre su brazo apretándola con cariño.

—Estoy seguro de que Liam va a hacer todo lo posible para que no te tiren de _Caminos de Esperanza_ —dice Niall en un susurro—. Ambos sabemos lo importante que es este proyecto para ti.

Liam coge su móvil del colchón, donde antes lo ha dejado Louis, y le mira con los ojos brillantes.

—Estamos todo el equipo haciendo todo lo posible para solucionarlo, Lou —dice Liam mirando a la pantalla de su teléfono mientras teclea a toda velocidad—. Vamos a arreglar esto.

Y Louis le cree porque cuando levanta la cabeza del móvil, tiene esa cara de seriedad que tanto le caracteriza, esa expresión resolutiva y persistente. Va a solucionar todo, lo va a arreglar, y todo se quedará en un mal día. No va a aceptar la derrota, va a pelear.

—Confío en ti, Liam.

Liam le observa y durante unos segundos, Louis siente su mirada llena de lástima.

—Me alegro que uno de los dos confíe en el otro —responde finalmente—. Porque yo ya no puedo confiar en ti, Louis.


	2. Dos. Malos hábitos

**Dos.**

**Los Ángeles.**

Louis camina por el largo pasillo de Horan&Payne directo a la oficina de Liam con semblante serio. Debería estar en Ibiza, disfrutando de los últimos días de vacaciones, pero ha vuelto a Los Ángeles dispuesto a arreglar uno de los peores momentos de su carrera profesional.

El video de Ibiza está en todas partes. Ha sido el video más buscado en los portales de películas porno, en los matinales no dejan de hablar de su lista de conquistas y en las revistas han hecho especiales sobre “Cómo volver a un chico loco, por Louis Tomlinson”.

Su madre le ha llamado varias veces, tan disgustada como preocupada. Dijo “entiendo que el sexo es algo natural” y luego “pero _sabes_ que no todos los lugares son los adecuados para hacer ese _tipo_ de cosas”. Louis, a sus veintiocho años, ha tenido que escuchar una charla sobre sexo de su madre. Con advertencias “¿Al menos utilizaste condón?” y súplicas “¿Por qué no buscas un chico guapo con el que tener una relación estable? Alguien a quien quieras y así nos evitamos estos disgustos.”

También ha tenido que lidiar con una enfadada Daisy que le ha asegurado que ha visto el culo de su hermano mayor por internet muchas más veces de las que desearía.

—Cuando digo muchas, quiero decir _muchísimas_ más veces de las que desearía —repite chillando por el móvil—. Y ahora todas mis amigas quieren tu número de teléfono porque dicen que estás buenísimo y me quiero morir, Lou. Ni siquiera les importa que seas gay porque dicen que eso es _sexy_.

Incluso ha tenido una muy breve y tortuosa charla con su abuela.

—Louis, querido, dicen las vecinas que hay un video tuyo en la maquineta en el que sales haciendo cosas que no se deberían de hacer hasta el matrimonio.

Ha pasado una semana desde la publicación del video y el equipo de Liam lleva desde entonces reuniéndose con Summit Entertainment para intentar convencerles que _quiere_ formar parte del proyecto. Que está comprometido con todo y hará lo que haga falta.

Louis toca la puerta de la oficina de Liam, y entra sin esperar una respuesta. La oficina es amplia y sencilla, con un gran ventanal en el que se puede ver los bajos edificios de Los Ángeles y de fondo las colinas. En el centro de la sala, justo frente al ventanal, hay una gran mesa llena de papeles y carpetas. Sentado en el sillón, Liam le hace un gesto mudo para que cierre la puerta y se ponga cómodo en el sofá. Le sonríe tímidamente, con el móvil apoyado en la oreja, y se recoloca el nudo de la corbata con nerviosismo. Louis se despatarra en el sofá más cercano a la pared y le mira en silencio mientras termina la llamada telefónica.

—Louis, haz el favor de quitar las zapatillas del sofá —dice una vez ha colgado—. ¿Vas a joder la tapicería de todos los sofás que ponga en mi despacho?

Louis sonríe canalla, pero quita los zapatos.

—¿Buenas noticias?

Liam suspira, aprieta sus dedos contra el puente de la nariz y le mira fijamente a los ojos. Después de tantos años de amistad, esa mirada no le puede engañar. Hay noticias, pero no son especialmente buenas.

—Hay noticias —responde Liam—. No son malas, pero no te van a gustar.

—Suéltalo ya.

—Les hemos convencido para que te reincorporen al rodaje de _Caminos de Esperanza_ con todas las condiciones anteriormente pactadas de sueldo y porcentaje de ingresos en taquilla, pero han pedido que los días de promoción a los que accediste a participar se doblen.

Louis respira muy lentamente, expirando el aliento que no era consciente que estaba conteniendo. Pero en el aire, tras ese silencio, Louis puede sentir que hay un _pero_.

—¿Pero…?

—Pero tienen otras condiciones extras —afirma Liam—. Son unas condiciones bastante coherentes, pero no te van a gustar nada.

—¿Qué condiciones son que ya sabes que no me van a gustar nada?

—Les gusta tu activismo con la causa LGBT, les gusta que seas un homosexual orgulloso y lo lleves por bandera. _Realmente_ les gusta eso —responde Liam—. Y Ang Lee está encantado contigo. Cree que eres perfecto para el papel, un gay real haciendo el papel de un homosexual no es tan típico de Hollywood. Pero quiere que te comprometas al cien por cien con la causa.

—Estoy cien por cien comprometido con el proyecto, Li —dice Louis agobiado, casi levantándose del sofá—. Tú lo sabes.

—No les gusta la mala prensa que siempre te rodea. Los cotilleos, las fotografías comprometidas, los _videos_. No les gusta la imagen que proyectas de juerguista y promiscuo. Quieren que empieces a dar la imagen de hombre formal y responsable, no lo que das actualmente de… _ya sabes_ —murmura Liam—. Básicamente quieren que estés comprometido y que haya un cambio en tu imagen pública el tiempo que dure el rodaje de la película.

—¿Algo como…?

—No más fiestas, no más fotos, no más videos —dice Liam—. Quieren verte con una pareja estable con la que sólo te puedan hacer fotos cogidos de la mano y que tus juergas sexuales se reduzcan a cero.

—¿Y de dónde quieren que saque una pareja estable con la que cogerme de la mano? ¿De la chistera?

Liam se muerde el labio y carraspea ignorado el comentario.

—Han puesto una condición más, un poco para asegurarse de que estás comprometido con el proyecto —dice Liam—. Hay una clausula por la que si haces cualquier cosa que lleve a que el honor del estudio quede en entredicho y que ponga en duda la dignidad tuya, de Ang Lee, o de la película, tendrás que pagar una penalización bastante generosa. Del triple de tu sueldo.

—¿El triple de mi sueldo?

—No es nada que no te puedas permitir, claro, pero han dejado claro que si eso pasa, Summit Entertainment te vetará para siempre para cualquier posible nuevo proyecto.

—¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer? —dice Louis un poco cabreado—. ¿Encerrarme en una cueva y frustrarme sexualmente por el celibato los meses que dure el rodaje?

Liam asiente.

—Algo así quieren, sí —responde Liam—. Y no te olvides lo de la pareja estable.

Louis frunce el ceño.

—¿Perdona? No te he entendido bien, porque pensaba que eso de buscar una pareja estable de la que ir cogido de la mano era una broma —dice Louis—. Dime que es una broma, Li. _Por favor_.

—Lo hacen todos los famosos y…

—¡Y yo no pienso hacerlo! —dice Louis—. Si eso es una opción, no pienso cogerla.

—No es una opción, Louis —añade Liam apoyándose en la mesa—. Es una línea roja. O lo coges o lo dejas, y ahora no estás en posición de exigir nada.

—¿Qué pasa?¿Quieres que pase los próximos meses de mi vida pretendiendo salir con alguien y quedándome en casa muriéndome del asco por haber follado una noche mientras estaba de vacaciones en Ibiza?

Liam asiente despacito.

—Será meramente por publicidad. Unas cuantas fotos en algún restaurante, dos besitos en la boca y no tendrás que verle más que una o dos veces por semana.

—Si esa es la línea roja que me han marcado, si es o eso o nada, elijo _nada_ Liam.

Liam asiente, pero frunce el ceño.

—Pero es _Caminos de Esperanza_ , Louis. Llevas desde los quince años hablándome de ese libro que te cambio la vida. Hubo una época en el instituto que sólo nos parloteabas de ese maldito libro a Niall y a mí —dice Liam—. Llevas años intentando conseguir que algún estudio de cine le dé luz verde, y además el director que se ha interesado en el proyecto es el maldito Ang Lee. ¿Quieres decirme que vas a rechazar todo eso por no hacer un montaje publicitario con un novio falso?

—Eso te estoy diciendo —responde Louis, todo lo orgulloso que puede—. Si esa es la línea roja, no pienso cruzarla. No me sentiría bien conmigo mismo.

Liam asiente.

—Voy a darte unos días, Lou —responde Liam—. Medítalo con calma, porque te conozco, y sé que es posible que no te perdones desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

—Es mi última palabra.

—Piénsalo bien —responde Liam—. Porque no es sólo por _Caminos de Esperanza_ y Summit Entertainment. Algunos estudios de cine han declinado tu presencia en otras películas si esa es la imagen que vas a promocionar de ti. Están poniendo aspas rojas en tu cara, Louis. Piénsalo muy bien, si no quieres que acabemos haciendo las maletas para volver a nuestro piso de estudiantes de Londres.

Y Louis lo piensa.

Cuando sale de Horan&Payne en lo único que puede pensar es en esa maldita propuesta del equipo de relaciones públicas. Louis está tan enfadado, que durante unos segundos se queda sentado en el asiento de su coche, incapaz de conducir. Siente rabia, una furia roja que no le permite ver bien.

Es un buen actor, un maldito buen acto, y no merece que las agencias de representación ni los estudios de cine decidan lo que tiene que hacer con su vida privada. Tiene tantas ganas de mandar todo a la mierda, olvidar la película e incluso despedir a Liam como su representante, que para cuando quiere darse cuenta, lleva más de diez minutos conduciendo en modo autómata sin saber cuál es su destino.

Aparca cerca del gimnasio, saca la bolsa de deporte y camina hacia la puerta mientras escucha a los paparazis gritar su nombre. Louis quiere encararles, gritar “todo esto es vuestra maldita culpa” y tirarles las cámaras al suelo. Hace falta toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorarlos completamente y no decir nada.

Llega media hora tarde a su cita de kickboxing, pero cuando el profesor le ve aparecer, nada importa realmente. Los primeros quince minutos de la clase ni siquiera es capaz de hablar, mientras pega patadas y golpes de fuego rápido en absoluto silencio. Pega fuerte, grita y ruge de rabia. Saca todo lo que tiene, todos esos sentimientos los estampa en los guantes del entrenador.

Furia, rabia, impotencia. No quiere perder la película, no puede perder _Caminos de Esperanza_ , que ha sido la única contante en su vida. Pero no puede permitir que hagan de su vida privada un espectáculo. No quiere tener que fingir salir con alguien sólo para que los estudios de cine vean en él a un hombre serio y responsable.

Louis siempre ha sido serio y responsable con todo lo que tiene que ver con el trabajo. Nunca llega tarde a los rodajes, siempre aparece en las ruedas de prensa a las que se compromete ir, siempre repasa el guión para el día siguiente, nunca bebe antes de un rodaje y es completamente profesional con su vida laboral.

Nadie _nunca_ ha tenido ninguna queja con su profesionalidad, y es indignante que siempre sea su vida privada la que esté en boca de todo el mundo.

Louis golpea a los guantes del entrenador. Puñetazo, patada, puñetazo. No lo hace con maña, ni siquiera piensa un poco los movimientos. Lo hace con fuerza, porque está cansado de que siempre juzguen su vida privada. Porque si Louis quisiera tener una maldita pareja seria, ya la tendría. Y si no la tiene, si ha decidido que eso no es para él, nadie debería obligarle a _fingir_.

Se pasa toda su jornada laboral en los rodajes fingiendo ser otra persona, no quiere tener que hacerlo también en su tiempo libre.

Llega a su casa pasadas las doce del mediodía, cansado y con hambre. Deja la mochila del gimnasio en el recibidor y camina hacia la cocina, cuando el sonido del televisor en el salón le hace pararse de golpe. Entra en el salón para encontrarse a Niall sentado en su sofá con una cerveza en la mano y una bolsa de patatas fritas en su regazo.

—¿Te manda Liam para convencerme de que haga todo eso de la relación falsa? —Pregunta Louis entrando al salón—. Porque si has venido para esto, voy a ahorrarte el discurso: no pienso hacerlo.

Niall gira la cabeza y le mira con expresión culpable. Parece tener un debate interno entre seguir la conversación o dejarlo pasar.

—¿Sabes que Liam siempre hace lo que cree que va a ser lo mejor para ti, verdad?

—¿Tú crees que fingir una relación con alguien es lo mejor para mi, Niall? —Bufa con sarcasmo mientras se sienta en el sofá y coge una de las patatas fritas de la bolsa—. Porque si crees eso, quiere decir que después de tantos años aún no me conoces.

—Estás enfadado, lo entiendo —Niall le mira dolido, un gesto de pena en su cara—. Todo eso de la relación falsa me parece una locura y si estuvieras en otra situación, te diría que no lo hicieras. Pero estás en esta situación de mierda, Lou. Estás lleno de mierda hasta el cuello, y ahora mismo esta idea no me parece tan mala en comparación.

Hay _algo_ en su expresión, en el hecho de que por primera vez se meta en los asuntos de Liam e intente mediar entre ellos, que pone en alerta a Louis. Normalmente Niall se encarga de las cuestiones legales de Horan&Payne y Liam de la parte de representación. Y siempre, desde que fundaron la agencia, ha funcionado así: Liam y Louis discuten, Niall les mira desde fuera sin meterse en las peleas. Hasta hoy.

—¿Tan malo es? —Pregunta Louis sorprendido con la nariz arrugada—. Liam dice que lo tiene todo bastante controlado y…

Niall asiente muy despacito.

—Liam siempre tiene que tener todo bajo control y no es capaz de admitir que a veces, incluso aunque lo evite con todas sus fuerzas, hay cosas que se le escapan —señala Niall con los ojos brillantes—. Estás en una situación muy comprometida. Prácticamente todos tus proyectos pactados para los próximos dos años han sido cancelados. Las películas, la miniserie de Netflix sobre Salvador Dalí y los patrocinios.

—¿También los patrocinios?

—Hugo Boss no quiere tener a un actor más conocido por sus escándalos que por sus proyectos como imagen de la marca —Murmura—. Estamos en negociaciones con Dior para que no cancele la campaña de Navidad.

Louis asiente atónito. Mira el infinito mientras siente todas sus defensas caer.

—¿Cómo se me ha ido tanto de las manos? —Pregunta con sinceridad—. Todo esto no puede ser sólo por el video de Ibiza.

Durante unos segundos, la habitación se queda en silencio y sólo se puede oír sus respiraciones. Sin embargo, lo único que Louis escucha es el latido de su corazón. Se pregunta si incluso Niall es capaz de escucharlo.

—Llevamos los últimos dos años intentando remontar tu carrera, y con _Caminos de Esperanza_ creíamos que conseguiríamos volver a ponerte en la cima —murmura muy bajito, mirando la cerveza de su mano—. Los fracasos en taquilla de tus últimos proyectos han hecho que los estudios no estén dispuestos a dejar pasar tu comportamiento en tu vida privada como hacían antes. Además, tus escándalos han hecho que ya no seas creíble para el público, Louis. Ya no tienes veinte años, no podemos justificar todo lo que haces con tu juventud y tus ganas de _experimentar_.

Louis aprieta la mandíbula, mientras siente todo el peso de la verdad golpear su espalda. Niall no está siendo prudente como suele hacer Liam, sino que le está soltando las verdades sin anestesia. La situación es mucho peor de lo que Louis esperaba, mucho peor de lo que Liam le ha hecho creer con sus “lo arreglaremos”. Porque siempre ha arreglado todo y ha confiado en él con los ojos cerrados, pero esta vez parece que la única forma de solucionarlo es mediante un arreglo publicitario que _no quiere_ llevar a cabo.

—¿Crees que si hiciera todo esto de la relación falsa podría conseguir que no se desmorone todo?

Niall le mira muy intensamente. Tiene los ojos brillantes y un semblante serio. Es eso lo que le hace reaccionar, la cara prudente de Niall.

—Necesitamos que tu carrera deje de estar a la deriva, siempre opacada por tu vida privada. Tienes que empezar a relajar tus apariciones en la prensa, disminuir tus escándalos y centrarte en tu carrera profesional. Que sólo puedan hablar de tus proyectos, que el resto sea irrelevante.

Tiene sentido, y en el fondo, Louis lo sabe. Que las excusas para su comportamiento se están terminando. Sin embargo, no es capaz de averiguar cómo una relación falsa va a arreglar todo el jaleo en el que se ha metido a lo largo de los años.

—¿Y cómo entra en esa ecuación una relación falsa creada por un equipo de relaciones públicas?

—Quieren verte comprometido y tranquilo, con un hombre que te dé estabilidad. Están planeando crear una nueva imagen para ti y relanzarte. Que el público y los estudios te vean como un hombre serio, enamorado y con pareja.

—¿Y los estudios están de acuerdo con eso o…

—Hemos tanteado a los estudios y las marcas —contesta—. Estarían dispuestas a darte un voto de confianza. Unos meses de prueba para ver cómo es recibido por el público este cambio de imagen. Pero en general, sí, el balance sería positivo.

Louis suspira con una expresión apagada en el rostro, con la certeza de que aun aceptando formar parte de ese circo que están montando, podría llegar el momento en el que no fuera suficiente para los estudios de cine. Siempre querrían más.

—Si aceptara hacer todo esto —cavila Louis con la voz quebrada—. Si _hipotéticamente_ aceptara hacer esta locura, ¿qué tendría que hacer exactamente?

Niall se acaricia el cuello con lentitud, levantado el brazo derecho y considerando sus próximas paradas.

—Unos meses de relación seria con un hombre, unas cuantas entrevistas y fotografías enseñándole al mundo lo enamorado que estás y lo comprometido que te has vuelto, nada de fiestas durante ese tiempo y centrarte al cien por cien en el trabajo —dice Niall—. Nada muy difícil. Con suerte, tu candidatura para los Oscar por _Los vientos del Norte_ no se verá afectada y para principios del año que viene, tras el rodaje de _Caminos de Esperanza,_ podremos hacer un comunicado oficial para terminar con tu relación formal _falsa_.

Louis mira más allá del ventanal del salón. A lo lejos se puede ver el cartel de Hollywood en el Monte Lee y la ciudad de Los Ángeles, con sus miles de edificios y calles. Esa vista es la que hizo inclinar la balanza para comprar esa casa. A día de hoy, aún le quita el aliento las vistas desde la piscina infinita del jardín.

—No estoy del todo seguro, Niall. Creo que esto podría ser un error y…

No termina la frase, porque la puerta principal de la vivienda se abre y se cierra con fuerza y unos pasos apresurados se escuchan por el pasillo de la entrada. Louis y Niall giran la cabeza en el sofá para ver entrar al salón a Liam, que tiene una mueca llena de disculpa y un maletín en la mano.

A veces Louis odia que Niall y Liam tengan llaves de su casa y se presenten sin avisar. Sobre todo cuando está enfadado con ellos.

—Hola chicos.

—Hola Li —dice Niall levantando la cerveza a modo de saludo.

Liam se quita la chaqueta y la deja apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, luego estira el nudo de la corbata y se la pasa por el cuello para dejarla justo encima. Se arremanga las mangas de la camisa blanca y suspira.

—Voy a por una cerveza —masculla Liam—. Y cuando vuelva, me gustaría poder terminar la conversación que has dejado a mitad en mi despacho, Louis.

Louis cierra los ojos con un gesto de tristeza y asiente.

—Cógeme a mi otra.

Cuando Liam vuelve al sofá y se sienta, ofreciéndole un botellín de cerveza a Louis, parece un poco angustiado. Y definitivamente agobiado.

—Le estaba explicando a Louis qué tendría que hacer si _hipotéticamente_ aceptara hacer este… —Niall carraspea y baja un poco la voz— _proyecto_.

Louis pega un bufido ante la ironía de que llamen _proyecto_ al hecho de que tenga que salir durante medio año con un completo desconocido. A veces siente que olvidan que están hablando de su vida, dejan de lado que le están exigiendo pasar unos meses con un desconocido y perder días de su vida que nunca va a poder recuperar.

Liam mueve la cabeza, con un poco de esperanza en los ojos. Se levanta y coge el maletín que ha apoyado en el suelo del salón.

—He traído unas fotografías y perfiles de posibles candidatos que estamos contemplado —dice Liam—. Evidentemente, son sólo propuestas. Si _hipotéticamente_ aceptaras hacer este proyecto, tú tendrías la última palabra para el elegido. Al final…

Louis no le deja terminar la frase.

—¿Al final soy yo el que pasará seis meses de mi vida fingiendo tener una relación con ese desconocido, verdad? —Responde Louis mientras observa cómo Liam esparce varios papeles y fotografías por la mesa del salón—. Esto es ridículo, Liam. No puedo escoger pareja de un catálogo como si...

Liam levanta la mano, se la lleva a los labios y dice _sssshhhhh_ tranquilo. Sigue esparciendo papeles por la mesa, y Louis siente que su vida tiene que estar muy mal para estar contemplando la posibilidad de encontrar un novio falso mediante su agencia de representación.

—Louis, sólo déjame explicártelo y luego tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para poder decir que no.

Louis pega un sorbo a su cerveza y se levanta para del sofá.

—Si vamos a hacer esto, más vale que me ponga algo más fuerte —dice Louis—. ¿Alguno quiere un whiskey?

El whiskey a la una del mediodía no resuelve nada, pero lo hace todo un poco más llevadero. Louis mueve el vaso del líquido ámbar entre sus manos mientras observa a Liam y Niall colocar las fotografías de los posibles candidatos en la superficie de la mesa, como si fuera un juego de niños.

—Candidato número uno —informa Liam con alegría mientras señala la primera fotografía de la mesa—. Roger Thiem, australiano, treinta años. Jugador profesional de tenis, ganador de 5 títulos individuales en torneos de Grand Slam y número 3 en el ranking de la ATP. Soltero, guapo y dispuesto a hacerse un hueco en Hollywood cuando su carrera deportiva termine de aquí unos años.

Louis mira las fotografías que le enseña Liam, apreciando el cuerpo de Roger. Tiene un tono de piel dorado, el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. En la fotografía se puede ver unos bíceps envidiables y unas piernas realmente musculosas.

—¿Australiano? —Pregunta Louis—. Por muy guapo que sea, no puedo pasarme seis meses quedando con alguien que tiene el acento de Cocodrilo Dundee. No podría tomármelo en serio. Candidato número uno descartado.

Liam y Niall se miran de reojo, pero no parecen desmotivados.

—Candidato número dos —estalla Niall con la siguiente fotografía en la mano—. Ryan Smith, texano, cuarenta y tres años. Actor de televisión, conocido por la serie _Los Aristócratas_. Quiere hacer el salto a la gran pantalla y busca algo de publicidad positiva y visibilidad para ser considerado por los estudios.

Ryan Smith parece un texano de verdad, con su mandíbula prominente, su rastro de barba y sus cejas fruncidas en una mueca de enfado. Parece peligroso, con ese gesto de perdonavidas. Louis admira la fotografía de Ryan con la boca abierta.

—Está buenísimo —acaba diciendo—. ¿Pero cuarenta y tres años? Seguramente parecerá mi Sugar Daddy y no mi novio. Creo que podemos descartarlo.

Liam le mira, luego observa la fotografía de Ryan, y vuelve a mirar a Louis.

—¡Pero está buenísimo!

Louis alza las cejas, y Liam suspira con la nariz arrugada.

—Candidato número tres —dice Niall—. David Rodríguez, cubano, veinticinco años. Es un actor muy reconocido en su país, ganador de varios premios locales, que quiere entrar en el mercado internacional.

—Sería perfecto —dice Louis tranquilamente mientras mira la cara de sorpresa de Liam—. Si no fuera porque ya nos hemos acostado varias veces y acabamos bastante mal. ¿Os acordáis de aquella fiesta en casa de Brad? ¿Cuándo me pillaron saliendo al balcón sin mi ropa? Culpa de David. Descartado.

Niall frunce el ceño. Dice “¿Acabas desnudo en un balcón sin ropa en la fiesta de Brad y la culpa es suya? Esa sí es buena, Louis”. Liam se limita a suspirar de nuevo.

—Candidato número cuatro —dice Liam, claramente desesperado, sin dejar más tiempo para excusas—. Josh Bale, californiano, veintidós años. Es un jugador de la NBA en el equipo de…

—Descartado —dice Louis—. Es feo. Descartadísimo, no sería creíble que yo saliera con un tipo así.

Niall suspira, dice “por supuesto” mientras coge la siguiente fotografía de la mesa. La mira unos segundos y sonríe.

—Candidato número cinco —dice Niall—. Tengo un buen presentimiento con este. Harry Styles, británico de Redditch, veintiséis años. Es un cantante, ex miembro de Two Directions, que quiere hacerse un hueco en el mercado americano ahora que ha comenzado una carrera en solitario.

Louis mira la fotografía de un chico alto, moreno y con unos ojos verdes penetrantes. Tiene el pelo precioso y una mandíbula perfecta. Luego se fija en el vestuario y pierde todo el interés.

—¿Cantante? Demasiado intensito para mi gusto —contesta Louis—. ¿Y habéis visto el traje que lleva en esa fotografía? Es rosa y súper hortera. Menudo _trajecito_. Queda descartado.

Liam bufa, cruza los hombros sobre el pecho y le mira con cara de enfado.

—¿Puedes ser un poquito más abierto de mente? Dada tu reputación no ha sido tan fácil como crees conseguir posibles candidatos que cumplan tus estándares de físico, pero es que aparentemente el resto de estándares son imposibles de cumplir. Louis, puedes simplemente…

—Venga chicos, calmémonos —ruge Niall, con alegría contenida—. El próximo candidato me gusta hasta a mí.

—Candidato número seis —dice Liam—. Anthony Holland, neoyorkino, veintinueve años. Ha estado dentro del armario desde que empezó su carrera como modelo y está buscando a alguien con quien poder hacerlo público y salir de una vez por todas.

Louis mira la fotografía en blanco y negro de Anthony Holland. Es de una sesión fotográfica para Calvin Klein y no deja nada a la imaginación. Increíblemente alto, músculos de acero y lo que se intuye que es una gran dote bajo los calzoncillos.

—Descartado —dice Louis, y antes de que Liam pueda decir nada, niega con la cabeza—. Tengo ojos en la cara y puedo ver que ese tío está más que bueno, esos abdominales parecen hechos para lavar la ropa, lo sé Liam. Pero lleva ¿diez años en el armario? No voy a salir con alguien que lleva tanto tiempo negando su homosexualidad como si fuera un error o algo de lo que sentirse avergonzado.

—Está bien, esa te la voy a conceder como una buena excusa —dice Niall—. Candidato número siete, se llama Chris y…

—Podéis descartar a los candidatos siete, ocho, nueve y diez —dice mirando las fotografías que quedan en la mesa—. Ya me he acostado con todos y no estoy deseando pasar seis meses con ninguno de ellos ni aunque mi carrera dependiera de ello.

Liam gruñe y tira la cabeza hacia atrás mientras una risa falsa y amarga se escapa de sus labios.

—¡Tu maldita carrera depende de ello! —Ruge Liam con brusquedad—. Has descartado a todos los candidatos, Louis. No _puedes_ descartar a todos.

Niall al lado de Liam asiente con la cabeza. Está mirando las fotografías de la mesa con una expresión crítica. Luego empieza a mover las fotografías y descartarlas con un gesto serio y analítico.

—Según yo lo veo —dice tranquilamente mientras sigue moviendo las fotografías por la mesa y creando dos motones en cada lado—. Podemos descartar oficialmente a los candidatos siete, ocho, nueve y diez. El número seis, el chico dentro del armario; y el número cuatro, el jugador de la NBA, también podemos quitarlos de la lista.

—Eso nos dejaría con… —dice Liam mirando las tres fotografías que quedan en la mesa—. Con Cocodrilo Dundee, Sugar Daddy y Trajecitos.

Louis suspira y mira las fotografías. Ninguno de los tres candidatos está del todo mal, pero todos tienen sus taras y fallos que no le llegan a gustar. Si Louis tuviera que escoger a alguno para una relación formal sería, probablemente no elegiría a ninguno.

—¿Y no podéis buscar más candidatos? —Pregunta Louis con toda la tensión que siente en su cuerpo. No quiere tener que elegir, no quiere que toda esta pesadilla se haga realidad—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de todo esto, y si encima me ponéis a candidatos que ni siquiera me gustan, no voy a…

Puede sentir cómo la ira se apodera del cuerpo de Liam. Está tan cabreado, con la frente fruncida y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en un gesto de defensa, que las mejillas se le enrojecen.

—¡Elige uno, Louis! —Demanda Liam con la poca paciencia que le queda—. Elige uno o te prometo que redacto mi carta de renuncia a ser tu manager.

Parece decirlo en serio. Louis sabe que nunca se atrevería a renunciar porque antes que cliente y manager son amigos, pero sabe que de alguna forma su amistad va a resentirse si se niega a elegir a uno de los candidatos.

—Está bien —dice Louis mientras mira las fotografías de los tres candidatos a ser su falso novio durante seis meses. Luego pega un último sorbo a su vaso de whiskey y entorna los ojos—. Elijo a Cocodrilo Dundee.

…

La primera cita de Louis con su futuro novio empieza mal y termina mucho peor. Cuando Roger Thiem, alías Cocodrilo Dundee, aparece en el restaurante italiano en el que Liam les ha reservado una mesa, Louis sonríe alegremente agradeciendo internamente haberle elegido a él. En persona es mucho más guapo, su cabello rubio cae en cascada por su frente y lleva una camiseta blanca apretada que le marca los abdominales como si fuera una segunda piel.

No es especialmente divertido, no es un gran orador, ni mucho menos es gracioso, pero suple todas sus carencias intelectuales con el cuerpo perfecto que trae de serie. Louis está pensando seriamente si apuntarse a tenis para conseguir unos bíceps iguales, cuando Cocodrilo Dundee dice una frase que deja a Louis con pocas esperanzas de que haya un futuro entendimiento entre ellos.

—Me gustaría que mientras estemos en este acuerdo —dice Roger— no veamos a nadie más. Ni siquiera a escondidas.

Louis frunce el ceño.

—¿Quieres decir, entonces, que no podremos follar con nadie más en estos seis meses? —Pregunta Louis con el trozo de pizza suspendido entre su boca y el plato—. ¿Entonces sólo podremos follar entre nosotros?

Roger le mira con la boca abierta, mientras remueve la lechuga de su ensalada. Si el mero hecho de pedir una ensalada en un restaurante italiano no le ha dado una pista del tipo de persona que es, Louis no sabe qué más necesita. No comer hidratos de carbono más allá de las dos de la tarde no parece el mejor estilo de vida del mundo. Ni siquiera parece una vida mínimamente interesante.

—Tampoco habrá sexo entre nosotros, Louis —añade Roger tranquilamente—. No es ese el tipo de acuerdo que habrá entre tú y yo.

—¿Intentas decir que ambos estaremos el tiempo que dure el acuerdo sin sexo real? —murmura Louis bajando la voz para que nadie en el restaurante pueda saber de qué están hablando—. ¿Seis meses matándonos a pajas? No sé si eso va a ser posible para mí.

Tres horas más tarde, Louis está en la terraza de su casa mientras intenta explicar a Niall y Liam cómo ha ido la cita con Roger. Dice “No muy bien, en realidad. Me ha dicho que no cree que seamos compatibles ni para una relación falsa” con mucha menos pena de la que debería de sentir al ser rechazado. Liam le escucha con un gesto de incredulidad y la cara completamente roja de la ira.

—¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO DE VERDAD QUE LE HAS PROPUESTO AL PUTO ROGER THIEM QUE UNA PARTE DEL ACUERDO SEA TENER SEXO ENTRE LOS DOS?

Niall, sentado en el suelo de la terraza, se coge el estómago de la risa.

—Sólo le he dicho que yo no puedo estar seis meses sin sexo —responde Louis—. No es una mentira, _es un hecho_.

Liam le mira con la boca abierta. Grita “¿Es un hecho? ¿Le has dicho que es un hecho que no puedes estar seis meses con la polla dentro de los pantalones? ¿Le has dicho…”.

—No me extraña que haya rechazado la oferta de ser tu novio falso —bromea Niall con una sonrisa divertida y los ojos brillantes de tanto reír—. La próxima vez podrías ser un poco más _sutil_.

—¿La próxima vez? —Pregunta Louis sin parpadear—. ¿Va a haber una próxima vez?

—No con Cocodrilo Dundee, evidentemente. Te has cargado toda posibilidad de que él sea tu falso novio en una sola cena. Y de paso te has cargado mis posibilidades de conseguir entradas gratuitas para El Abierto de Estados Unidos de la semana que viene—contesta Liam con los brazos cruzados y semblante serio—. Ahora tus opciones se han reducido a Sugar Daddy y Trajecitos.

—¿De verdad tenemos que pasar por esto otra vez? —Pregunta Louis, pero no hace falta esperar contestación porque puede ver los semblantes serios de Niall y Liam. Piensa en Sugar Daddy y Trajecitos y ninguno de los dos le acaba de convencer para pasar seis meses de relación—. Está bien, elijo a Sugar Daddy.

Niall lanza una palmada al aire y ríe con fuerza. Dice “¡Sabía que acabarías con Sugar Daddy, siempre te han ido los maduritos, Lou!” y no está del todo equivocado.

—Voy a llamar al equipo para que avisen a su representante. Reservaré una cita en el mismo restaurante italiano para el viernes que viene —confirma Liam—. ¿Puedes, por favor, comportarte como un ser humano decente la próxima vez?

La primera cita con Ryan Smith, alias Sugar Daddy es incluso peor que la cita con Cocodrilo Dundee. A favor de Louis, puede decir que esta vez _realmente_ intenta que funcione, pero es el propio Ryan el que no pone de su parte para llegar a buen término.

Ryan es un muy buen espécimen, y cuando Louis le ve aparecer por la puerta del restaurante, cree que tiene enfrente al hombre más guapo del mundo. Le come con los ojos mientras le ve caminar hacia la mesa y lo único que puede pensar es _Ay dios mío_. Tiene los ojos verdes más brillantes que ha visto nunca, una mandíbula cuadrada perfecta y un rastro de barba que le da un aire completamente masculino y sexual. Físicamente, es el tío más perfecto que ha visto nunca, con los hombros cuadrados y su casi metro noventa de estatura. Incluso mejora cuando abre la boca y habla, porque Louis se queda sin saliva. Tiene una voz peligrosa, grave y cargada. Ruge sexo y malas decisiones, con ese acento tejano profundo.

Louis se toma la pizza lentamente, analizando lo bien que le conoce Liam para haber elegido tan bien físicamente a prácticamente todas sus propuestas de falso novio. Porque Ryan es completamente su tipo. Y a Louis ni siquiera le importa del todo la diferencia de edad, porque lo único en lo que está pensando es en lo bien que se lo podrían pasar durante seis meses.

Sin embargo, la cita no funciona del todo porque Ryan, al igual que Louis, está completamente en contra de tener una relación falsa.

—Voy a serte franco, Louis. Yo no estoy hecho para relaciones y todo este lío en el que nos están intentando meter nuestros managers me parece una puta mierda —dice Ryan mientras muerde la lasaña boloñesa que ha pedido—. Me quieren obligar a hacerlo para tener más publicidad y poder dar el salto al cine, pero me niego en rotundo a meterme en todo esto. Así que, la respuesta es _no_. No es una buena idea.

Louis asiente, con una mezcla de decepción y alivio. Dice “Lo entiendo, todo esto me parece una mierda de idea. Un total desperdicio” mientras observa a Ryan asentir con la cabeza muy despacio.

—Sin embargo —dice Ryan mirándole a los ojos—. Creo que podríamos encontrar la forma para que la noche de hoy no sea un total desperdicio.

No llegan a terminar de comer la lasaña y la pizza, y ni siquiera piden postre. Algo en la mirada de Ryan grita interés, y Luis no duda ni un segundo en invitarle a casa para tomar una copa.

Louis termina la noche entre su colchón y el pecho de Ryan, mientras siente su aliento en la nuca y una erección rozando su entrada. Follan con ansia y rabia, con muchas más ganas que maña. Es rudo, y un poco tosco, pero es completamente placentera esa forma que Ryan tiene de follarle con dureza.

Una hora más tarde, mientras Ryan se está abrochando los vaqueros y murmurando lo bonita que es su casa, Louis le mira desde la cama con un letargo postcoital. Piensa que es una pena que no esté interesado en una relación falsa, porque no le importaría repetir con él durante seis meses.

—Espero que encuentres a tu perfecto novio falso, Louis —dice Ryan antes de salir de la habitación, con la camisa a medio abrochar—. Ha sido divertido conocerte. Si quieres repetir algún día, llámame.

La mañana siguiente Louis queda con Niall y Liam en el comedor de Horan&Payne para ponerles al día con su fallida cita. Toman un plato de lubina asada y Niall se atraganta con la cerveza cuando escucha las anécdotas de la noche.

—Entonces te lo follaste —dice Liam—, pero no quiere ser tu novio falso.

Louis asiente un poco cansado del escrutinio de sus amigos.

—En mi defensa diré, que primero rechazó ser mi falso novio y luego follamos —dice Louis—. Me dijo que estaba totalmente en contra de esta idea con la que le había ido su manager y que no pensaba hacerlo. Y, evidentemente, yo no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de follar con él. Menudo hombre… dieciocho centímetros de acero, Liam.

Liam le mira, con un gesto entre disgusto y admiración. Deja los cubiertos encima del plato y traga, mientras le mira fijamente, escudriñándole sin vergüenza. Baja la cabeza y susurra para que nadie en el comedor pueda escucharles.

—No organicé esa cita para que follaras con Sugar Daddy y ambos decidierais que no vais a hacer el proyecto.

—¡No podía hacer nada! —Responde Louis con una sonrisa forzada—. ¡Era él el que no quería saber nada de este acuerdo!

Es verdad, porque Ryan desde el principio fue completamente sincero con la idea. Le repulsaba, le parecía horrenda, y no estaba dispuesto a que otras personas decidieran con quien debía de pasar su tiempo libre.

—¡Y a ti te ha ido de perlas porque desde el principio has intentado sabotear este proyecto!

Louis finge una cara de ofensa y le mira con sorpresa. Abre la boca mientras piensa en una disculpa lo suficientemente buena y válida como para que Liam no se enfade más de lo que ya está. Niall le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, dispuesto a escuchar una excusa a la altura.

—Claro que no he intentado sabotear…

—¡Louis!

—Está bien, Liam. Sí, estoy intentando sabotear este “proyecto” porque me parece una puta mierda y estoy en contra de tener que fingir ante todo el mundo que tengo un novio falso —masculla con toda la ofensa que es capaz de sentir—. ¡Claro que estoy intentando sabotearlo!

Liam le mira furioso.

—¿Es eso? ¿A cada tío con el que te concierte una cita vas a hacer lo que sea para sabotearlo? ¿Es así como va a funcionar?

—No quería decir eso, Liam —asegura con sinceridad—. Lo único que quiero decir es que todo esto de tener una relación _falsa o real_ está mucho más allá de mis posibilidades. Lo que realmente quiero decir es que…

Louis no sabe lo que quiere decir, esa es la verdad. No quiere un novio falso, ni siquiera quiere un novio real. Eso de las relaciones no va con él y ni siquiera sabe por dónde va a empezar. Le agobia un poco no poder estar a la altura en una relación falsa, le abruma pensar en lo mucho que va a tener que esforzarse para nada. Le horroriza no saber ser un buen novio falso. 

—Lo que Louis quiere decir es que está aterrado, porque no sabe manejar tener una relación real, mucho menos una falsa —corta Niall con tranquilidad—. Pero creo que estás enfocando todo esto mal, Lou. Tal vez, deberías no buscar nada sexual en tu novio falso y simplemente intentar llevar estos seis meses de relación como amigos.

—¿Intentar hacerme amigo de mi novio falso?

Louis alza las cejas con sorpresa, porque de todas las cosas que esperaba que dijera Niall, esa es la última. Lo que está sugiriendo es que deje la parte sexual y se centre en intentar crear una amistad con ese desconocido.

—Tal vez para ti sería más fácil si simplemente lo consideras como un futuro amigo que estás conociendo y con el que nunca vas a tener nada sexual —dice Niall—. Ir al cine, tomar unas cervezas y pasar el rato cuando te aburres como harías con Liam y conmigo. Creo que eso podría funcionar para ti.

Louis mueve la cabeza y repite mentalmente todo lo que ha dicho. Tiene algo de sentido, y aún así, no quiere hacerlo.

—Tal vez —susurra finalmente—. Podría funcionar así.

Liam suspira visiblemente aliviado y se pasa la mano por su pelo. Murmura “Claro que podría funcionar” a la vez que dirige una mirada de agradecimiento a Niall.

—Creo que podría ser un buen comienzo, Lou —asegura Niall con serenidad antes de tomar un trago de su cerveza.

—Está bien —exclama Liam—. Voy a avisar al manager de Trajecitos para concertar una reunión en mi despacho el jueves que viene. Esta vez iremos todos a ese primer encuentro, para ver que tal fluye todo y no dejarlo todo en tus manos. Es _evidente_ que no podemos dejar nada en tus manos.

Louis asiente, un poquito aliviado.


	3. Tres. Perfectos desconocidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdo que he decidido tomarme ciertas licencias en fechas, edades, nombres de familiares y muchas más cosas. Pueden (o no) coincidir con la realidad. Esta es mi historia y la manejo a mi conveniencia.  
> Gracias.

**Tres.**

El jueves Los Ángeles se despierta con un día caluroso y soleado. El cielo está completamente azul y despejado, el sol golpea el césped con fuerza y corre una ligera brisa. Louis mira los bajos edificios de la ciudad desde su terraza mientras toma un té cargado, fuma un cigarro y discute con su madre por teléfono.

—¡Sólo te digo que podrías venir a casa más a menudo, Louis! —Exclama su madre al otro lado de la línea—. Te echamos de menos. ¡Hace meses que no te vemos!

Louis tira la cabeza hacia atrás, agradeciendo que su madre no pueda verle rodar los ojos.

—Fui a Doncaster el mes pasado por tu cumpleaños, mamá.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchan ruidos de ollas y el extractor de la cocina. Son las seis de la tarde en Doncaster y su madre debe de estar preparando la cena para la familia. Si Louis cierra los ojos puede imaginarse en la cocina de su madre, comentando cómo ha ido el día sentado en la encimera, mientras ella saca del horno una exquisita tarta de melaza

—¡Y aún así me dices que no vas a volver a casa hasta Navidad!

 _A casa._ Hace muchos años que Inglaterra, Doncaster, dejó de ser su hogar. Le duele pensar que ya no encuentra motivos suficientes para vivir allí, para ir de visita. Siempre pensó que acabaría volviendo a Inglaterra al final de su carrera, compraría un pent-house cerca del Támesis y se retiraría a vivir a Londres. Pero ahora sabe que eso no sería vida para él. Le gusta Los Ángeles, el ruido, el clima, la gente y su diversidad. No se imagina viviendo en otro sitio para el resto de su vida, no tiene ninguna razón para querer vivir en otro sitio.

—Están siendo unas semanas muy duras y, si todo va como tiene que ir, empezaré el rodaje de _Caminos de Esperanza_ el mes que viene —comenta Louis tras sorber un poco de su té antes de que se enfríe—. No voy a tener tiempo de hacer un viaje tan largo hasta el descanso del rodaje en Navidad.

—¿Está todo bien, cariño?

Louis suspira, incapaz de contarle a su madre los problemas por los que está pasando, incapaz de decirle que dentro de una hora llegará a su casa su posible futuro falso novio. Es… No puede decirle la verdad a su madre, no sabe de dónde sacar el valor.

—Todo estará bien en unos días —asegura Louis con toda la convicción que es capaz de sentir en su voz—. Liam está al cargo de todo.

—El bueno de Liam Payne. Ese niño lleva desde los cuatro años sacándote de todos los problemas en los que te metes —afirma con alegría. El ruido de la sartén en el fuego, el sonido de risas de fondo y la televisión con las noticias. Todo parece igual que siempre en casa—. El otro día cenamos con los padres de Liam y Niall. Están igual de disgustados de que no vayáis a venir hasta Navidad.

Louis piensa _Ahí vamos de nuevo_ mientras su madre vuelve a explicarle lo apenados que están por no verle más a menudo, lo mucho que le extrañan y cuantísimo les gustó su interpretación en _Los vientos del Norte._ Cuando escucha la puerta de entrada cerrarse y unos pasos a sus espaldas, Louis se gira para encontrarse a Niall y Liam entrando a la terraza. Con el móvil aún en la mano se despide de su madre, no sin antes asegurarle que llamará la semana siguiente.

—Mi madre os manda saludos —dice Louis mientras cuelga—. Supongo que ya habréis recibido las correspondientes llamadas de vuestros padres para aseguraros lo disgustados que están de que no vayamos a ir a Doncaster hasta Navidad.

La realidad es que Niall y Liam sí parecen un poco apenados, pero son los suficientemente profesionales en el trabajo como para no hacer un drama de ello. Esa es la vida que los tres han decidido vivir, y si no la quisieran, sería tan fácil como volver a Inglaterra y pasar el resto de su existencia sin trabajar. Podrían vivir sin problemas de todo el dinero que han conseguido ganar en estos seis años en Los Ángeles.

— _Evidentemente_ , la hemos recibido —asegura Niall a la vez que se sienta en una silla frente a la piscina. Luego mira su reloj y roba un trozo de bollito de chocolate que Louis ha dejado en su plato, olvidado en el momento que ha recibido la llamada de su madre—. Trajecitos debe estar a punto de llegar, ¿está todo listo?

Liam se sienta en la otra silla que hay alrededor de la mesa mientras golpea con furia la pantalla de su móvil.

—Tal vez deberíamos de dejar de llamarle Trajecitos —murmura con la vista fija en la pantalla—. Su nombre es Harry Styles, y no es un desconocido ni nada de eso. En Inglaterra es algo así como un Semi Dios.

Louis asiente un poco avergonzado porque ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de buscar información en google sobre Harry Styles. No sabe nada de él, y ni siquiera es capaz de decir una canción famosa suya. Sólo sabe que tiene veintiséis años, es un ex miembro de una boyband llamada Two Directions, de la que le suena vagamente haber escuchado nombrar a alguna de sus hermanas, y que tiene un gusto para vestir… cuestionable.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos hacer la reunión en mi salón? —pregunta Louis.

En un principio la reunión había sido planeada para realizarse en Horan&Payne, pero por problemas con la agenda de Trajecitos, decidieron trasladarla a la casa de Louis. La reunión, programada para las diez y media, y tiene que durar exactamente una hora, antes de que ambos tengan que ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

—Es una buena idea —dice Liam—, creo que…

El ruido del timbre corta por completo el discurso Liam, que alza las cejas y dice _oh_ con sorpresa. Louis se levanta de la silla con un salto y se pasa las palmas de las manos por encima del pantalón. Está nervioso, ligeramente aterrado. Esta vez no puede cagarla, Liam ya se ha encargado varias veces de recordárselo.

Es Niall el que se presenta voluntario a abrir la puerta mientras Louis y Liam caminan hacia el salón. La habitación está perfectamente limpia y ordenada, pero no puede evitar inspeccionarla con un gesto de preocupación. El pensamiento _esto es un error_ recorriendo su mente.

Desde el salón, Louis puede escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse con fuerza y las voces de varias personas charlando. Louis mira a Liam, que es la imagen de la calma y tranquilidad, y se lleva una mano al pelo. Se acerca al sofá y se sienta, para levantarse al instante, cuando escucha la voz de Niall.

—¡Y este es el salón! En mi opinión, tiene una de las mejores vistas del mundo —dice Niall cuando entra al salón y extiende el brazo señalando el gran ventanal—. ¡Ah, aquí estáis!

Niall tiene una cara de sorpresa en la cara cuando les ve parados en medio del salón y parece el perfecto anfitrión de la casa. Sonríe, enseñando sus blancos dientes, mientras mira a Louis con un gesto de diversión. Luego, alza una de sus cejas a modo de pregunta silenciosa y asiente.

Detrás de Niall entran tres personas al salón: un chico joven, moreno e increíblemente atractivo. Ojos marrones, barbita de varios días y el pelo completamente negro tirado hacia atrás. Es tan guapo que parece un modelo, Louis cree incluso haberle visto en algún anuncio publicitario, Calvin Klein tal vez. Luego aparece una mujer con el pelo rubio repeinado y cara amable, pero gesto severo. Detrás de ambos, casi escondido entre sus espaldas, Trajecitos.

Louis le mira con curiosidad mientras escucha a Niall partolear sobre la arquitectura de su casa. Trajecitos es mucho más alto de lo que parecía en fotografía, con un pelo castaño corto y unos alegres rizos que se escapan de su tupé. Tiene el semblante serio, una bonita mandíbula cuadrada y va vestido de una forma casual, con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca de algodón. Nada de trajes horteras a la vista.

Louis se queda mirándole un poco más del tiempo que se considera educado, y para cuando Niall está enseñándoles una escultura de arte africano del siglo XV que tiene sobre la chimenea, sus ojos se encuentran por primera vez. Son verdes, profundos e hipnotizantes. En su conjunto, Trajecitos es un tío atractivo.

—Basta de charla, Niall —corta Liam con un gesto de alegría, lo que hace que Louis aparte la vista de los ojos verdes y se centre en su amigo—. Comencemos las presentaciones, que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Yo soy Liam Payne, manager de Louis —dice mientras apoya la mano en el pecho—. El irlandés parlanchín es Niall Horan, abogado y encargado de las cuestiones legales de Louis y mi socio en la agencia de comunicación y representación Horan&Payne. Por último, aunque supongo que ya sabéis quien es, él es Louis Tomlinson.

Cuando Liam dice su nombre, Louis asiente con las manos en los bolsillos. Agradece mentalmente tener a Liam y Niall en su vida, que son dos personas tremendamente sociales y siempre se encargan de llevar las conversaciones y reuniones a su terreno.

—Encantados de conoceros finalmente —dice la mujer rubia asintiendo con la cabeza formalmente—. Yo soy Jade Fischer, de Fischer&Asociados. Soy la manager de Harry y encargada de sus relaciones públicas. Él es Zayn Malik —dice mientras señala al chico joven y moreno que hace un gesto de asentimiento—, es la persona de confianza de Harry. Y él es Harry Styles, el chico del momento.

Trajecitos rueda los ojos y desvía la mirada al suelo. Parece mortalmente mortificado por las palabras de su manager.

—Estamos encantados de conocerte finalmente, Harry —asegura Liam, con un eterno gesto de encanto—. Hemos seguido tu carrera artística desde que dejaste Two Directions, y en Inglaterra no se habla de otra cosa que no sea tu pimer disco en solitario.

Trajecitos alza la mirada del suelo para centrarla en Liam. Hace una mueca de lado, algo parecido a una sonrisa que se queda congelada en su rostro.

—Claro —murmura mientras clava sus profundos ojos verdes en Liam. Tiene un marcado acento británico, y Louis agradece escucharlo consciente de que él mismo ha ido perdiéndolo con los años—. Yo también estoy encantado de conoceros.

No lo parece. Ni encantado, ni ilusionado, ni contento, ni siquiera un poco feliz. Tiene el semblante, y Louis está seguro de eso, de una persona que está siendo obligada a hacer algo que _claramente_ no quiere hacer.

—Por favor, sentémonos y así podremos hablar de este acuerdo en el que estamos a punto de embarcarnos —dice Niall señalando los sofás del salón—. Vamos a pasar seis meses en constante contacto y será mejor que establezcamos los puntos de unión y las líneas rojas desde el principio.

Louis, Liam y Niall se sientan en un sofá, dejándoles a los invitados el sofá de enfrente. Liam pregunta “¿Antes de empezar, queréis algo de beber?” a lo que todos niegan. Y antes de que Louis pueda darse cuenta, Liam, Niall y Jade se embarcan en una conversación sobre la futura relación falsa de sus dos representados.

—Lo principal —dice Jade—, es que queremos que las apariciones de ambos sean meramente platónicas; con besos, manos entrelazadas y abrazos, pero nada más allá. No deseamos que Harry sea relacionado con nada sexual que pueda dañar su imagen, sólo queremos un poco de publicidad para poder lanzar su música en Estados Unidos. Dada las últimas apariciones públicas de su representado, creemos conveniente que…

Louis siente que todos los ojos de la habitación están fijos en él. De repente, el video sexual de Ibiza aparece en su mente como si lo estuviera viendo en directo. Sus caderas moviéndose sobre la espalda del chico, sus labios mordiéndole el cuello, su mano subiendo y bajando por su erección. Y por primera vez, es realmente consciente de que medio mundo ha visto ese video. Probablemente, todas las personas de la habitación lo han visto.

—Eso es perfecto, en realidad —corta Liam cuando siente que un pequeño silencio se ha creado en la sala—. Ese _video_ … bueno, queremos lo contrario a ese video. Besos, manos entrelazadas y abrazos es justamente lo que estamos buscando con este acuerdo.

—Sí —dice Louis, hablando por primera vez desde que ha empezado la reunión. Sintiendo que se está justificando ante unos desconocidos, incluso aunque muy en el fondo es consciente que no tiene por qué hacerlo—. Ese video no se volverá a repetir.

Vuelve a sentir a todas las personas de la sala observándole, pero Louis fija su mirada en Jade, que le está escudriñando con un gesto duro. Luego mueve los ojos hasta que se topa con unos verdes, que le miran con un aire de sorpresa.

—Está bien —murmura Jade con un gesto de la cabeza—. Está bien saberlo. ¿Podemos hablar entonces de los plazos del contrato? Sé que las fechas iniciales eran el once de septiembre hasta el doce de marzo, pero Harry tiene una gala muy importante el día dieciséis de marzo y no nos gustaría que ese día se centrara en el fin de su relación. ¿Tal vez podríamos hacer el comunicado oficial el día veinte, cuando ya hayan salido todas las noticias de esa gala y no pueda afectar a su aparición?

—Del once de septiembre hasta el veinte de marzo nos parece perfecto —asegura Liam—. Louis comenzará unas semanas antes el rodaje de una miniserie para Netflix y la productora está encantada con esa publicidad extra que conllevará el fin de su relación.

—Perfecto, porque Harry comenzará la gira mundial de la promoción de su disco a principios de marzo y nos dará el motivo perfecto para el fin de la relación —asegura Jade—. Alegaremos incompatibilidad de agendas. La relación no funcionará por la distancia y sus compromisos. Aseguraremos que ha sido un final amistoso y nuestros dos chavales serán liberados de esta locura.

—Es importante que ese final sea amistoso —señala Liam con énfasis y seriedad—. Nada de malos rollos, ni entrevistas con segundas, ni indirectas. Amigos que han decidido cortar porque no tienen un estilo de vida compatible.

—Bien. Trabajaremos en ello cuando tengamos que cruzar ese río —afirma Jade con un gesto severo—. Pero de momento tenemos que pensar en el primer movimiento de nuestros chicos. Plantar la semilla de la futura relación, su primera storytale. ¿Tal vez sus primeras fotos en la prensa?

Jade mira durante unos segundos a su cliente, y Louis está seguro que ha escuchado un bufido exasperado escapar de su boca.

—He estado pensando que podrían quedar mañana viernes e ir a comer a algún restaurante, tal vez llamar a los paparazis y que les pillen abrazándose o cogidos de la mano —sugiere Liam—. Tantear cómo se tomaría el público esta posible relación, y si no recibimos un feedback positivo, tal vez cancelar el proyecto y buscar otros candidatos.

Jade parece sopesarlo, para finalmente mueve la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento.

—Yo me encargo de los paparazis —dice con seguridad—. Después de este primer encuentro ya decidiremos cuál va a ser nuestro plan de acción.

Louis tiene ganas de llorar, mientras escucha como hablan de este proyecto con tanta frialdad. A veces parece que no recuerden que están hablando de dos personas reales.

—Suena bien —afirma Niall—. Tal vez podría echar un último vistazo a los contratos para que nuestros chicos puedan firmarlos y…

Pero Trajecitos carraspea, y se tira hacia adelante en el sofá.

—Antes de firmar —murmura con la voz ronca y un ritmo lento—, creo que sería necesario que…

Jade gira la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos.

— _Harry_.

Sólo dice su nombre, pero es suficiente para que ambos se queden en silencio mirándose. Manager y cliente, teniendo una conversación con los ojos. En el tono de Jade susurrando el nombre de su cliente, Louis puede leer muchas cosas. Súplica, advertencia e incluso recelo.

—Creo que sería necesario —repite Trajecitos mirando fijamente a Jade, un reto en su mirada—, que Louis y yo hablemos unos minutos antes de aceptar meternos en todo esto. _A solas_.

Louis gira la cabeza y se encuentra con la mirada de Liam y Niall. Y sus expresiones, sus ojos, dicen lo mismo que los de Jade. Tienen miedo de que la cague, de que fastidie, después de lo bien que ha ido la reunión. Casi puede sentir a Liam decir _No jodas esto_ en su mirada.

—Tal vez podríamos ir a otra sala —dice Zayn por primera vez, mientras apoya una mano en la rodilla del futuro falso novio de Louis—, y revisar allí los contratos, mientras les dejamos un poco de privacidad.

Se levantan de los sofás en silencio, y lo último que Louis puede ver antes de que salgan por la puerta del salón en dirección al despacho del final del pasillo, es la mirada de advertencia de Liam. Cuando Louis se gira, para encarar a Trajecitos, se da cuenta que se ha movido de lugar y está justo enfrente del ventanal del salón. Mirando el horizonte con un gesto serio.

Cuando le habla, no se gira.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con todo _esto_?

Louis mira su espalda a contraluz. Desde esa posición tiene una imagen perfecta de su figura. Sus hombros, esas piernas kilométricas y el pelo alborotado que fluye por toda su cabeza. Louis camina muy despacio hacia el ventanal.

—Si soy sincero, estoy completamente en contra de toda esta mierda en la que me han metido. _Nos_ han metido —contesta Louis con sinceridad—. Estoy realmente _muy_ en contra.

Louis se acerca y se detiene justo a la izquierda del chico, mirando a través del ventanal el sol golpear las calles de la ciudad.

—No sé si eso lo hará más difícil o más fácil —responde con su voz profunda—, que ninguno de los dos queramos hacer esto, que odiemos cada segundo de este acuerdo.

—Supongo que será más fácil saber que los dos hemos sido obligados a hacer esto. De alguna forma saber que no estamos solos —asegura Louis, con un gesto de derrota—. Aún no creo realmente que vaya a aceptar hacerlo.

—Jade está convencida de que va a ser lo mejor para mi carrera, dado que tú eres, _bueno_ , conocido mundialmente.

Louis asiente, gira la cabeza hacia la derecha y observa su perfil. Es un chico joven, pero en ese momento parece un niño pequeño al que le han quitado la ilusión. Hubo un tiempo en el que Louis también estaba ilusionado, pero la perdió cuando entró en el mundo de Hollywood y comprendió que todo era mucho más turbio y oscuro de lo que parecía.

—Creo que a ninguno de los dos nos queda otra opción —Susurra muy bajito Louis, casi no queriendo romper más su burbuja.

El chico gira la cabeza, la agacha un poco, y le mira a los ojos. Brillantes, verde profundo, y con una intensidad que nunca ha visto. Suspira y el aire de su boca sale muy suavemente.

—Supongo.

La puerta del salón se abre, y Louis se gira para encontrarse con los ojos de Liam. Está desesperado, se nota en su cara. Los cuatro entran comentando cómo será la primera aparición de ambos en la prensa, pero Zayn se desmarca y se acerca al chico de ojos verdes.

—¿Todo bien, chicos? —Pregunta Jade con nerviosismo.

Louis no contesta, gira la cabeza y vuelve a encontrarse con la mirada verde. No se ha movido del sitio, sigue observándole de perfil como si quisiera encontrar algo. Durante unos segundos, lo único que puede hacer Louis es mirarle muy seriamente. Entonces, ambos escuchan una voz cercana y giran la cabeza para encontrarse a Zayn, que tiene una mueca de preocupación sincera. Pregunta “¿Todo bien, Harry?” concentrando su mirada en el chico. Parecen mantener una conversación mental, parecen decir millones de palabras en ese silencio, pero finalmente asiente casi imperceptiblemente y el ceño de Zayn se frunce mientras su mandíbula se tensa.

—Todo bien —contesta Trajecitos—. Firmemos esos contratos.

Todos miran a Louis de nuevo, esperando una confirmación de su parte. Lo único que puede pensar es que _esto_ es un error. Un gran y horrible error del que no quiere formar parte.

—Está bien —balbucea Louis con un nudo en el estómago—. Firmemos esos contratos.

Y en ese momento, Louis no es consciente de lo importantes que son esas palabras, esa decisión, para el resto de su vida. No sabe cómo va a influir, ni las consecuencias que va a acarrear, pero dice _adelante_ sin saber que su vida está a punto de cambiar.

Unos minutos después, la puerta de la casa de Louis se cierra, y Liam le mira con un gesto de triunfo. Se quita la corbata del cuello con rapidez y se tira al sofá con una mueca de agotamiento.

—Lo has conseguido, Lou —exclama con algo que parece alivio—. Lo hemos conseguido.

Niall, a su lado, le dirige una mirada de incertidumbre.

—¿Ha salido todo bastante bien, verdad? —medita dudoso—. ¿Qué quería decirte Harry en privado?

Ambos le miran con interés.

—Nada importante, en realidad —responde Louis—. Creo que simplemente necesitaba saber si estoy de acuerdo con todo esto. Ha sido —señala dudando—, un alivio saber que él quiere tan poco esto como yo.

—¿Pero vais a comportaros, verdad? —pregunta Liam con una sonrisa forzada—.No iréis a sabotear ambos este proyecto.

Louis niega con la cabeza. Le gustaría hacerlo, sabotear el _proyecto_ , y dejar claro a todo el mundo que nadie va a decidir cómo deber vivir su vida, con quién va a compartirla y qué decisiones va a tomar. Sabotear esto, sería un alivio, pero no puede. Ha firmado un contrato, ha dado su palabra, se ha comprometido. Y su palabra, de entre todas las cosas, intenta que valga algo.

—Nos comportaremos, Liam —asegura—. Pero te puedo asegurar que ambos vamos a odiar cada segundo de esta farsa.

Liam le mira y, durante un momento, algo parece romperse en su interior. Un gesto de disculpa en su cara, una mirada que pide perdón. Se ve realmente apenado.

—Y yo te puedo asegurar, Louis —responde—, que no hubiera propuesto esto si no fuera completa y absolutamente la última opción que nos queda. Es el último tiro.

…

El viernes, Louis se despierta a las siete y media de la mañana con una llamada de teléfono de Liam. El móvil parpadea y vibra, y Louis duda si cogerlo o ignorarle, pero sabe que Liam pasará el tiempo que haga falta llamándole hasta que lo coja.

—¿Qué?

—Buenos días, princesa —exclama Liam lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Louis tenga que apartarse el móvil de la oreja—. Sólo te llamo para recordarte que este mediodía tienes la primera cita con Harry. He reservado en el italiano de siempre.

Louis ruge de rabia.

—Estoy _deseando_ ir.

—Piénsalo de esta manera, pequeño: un día más, es un día menos —Liam se queda momentáneamente en silencio, y murmura _hummmmm_ despacio, como sopesando sus siguientes palabras—. Los paparazis os esperarán a la salida del restaurante. Estaría bien si, no sé, hubiera alguna ligera muestra de cariño en vuestros gestos. Algún codazo amistoso, un abrazo, algo así. Nada de morreos ni videos sexuales, algo clasificado para mayores de trece años, Louis.

Louis se queda mirando el techo mientras piensa qué ha hecho para merecer esto.

—¿Algo más?

—Ayer por la noche estuve haciendo un pequeño fichero de Harry Styles. Algo así como un resumen de su vida: su biografía, anécdotas, fotografías, estilo de vida y más cosas personales —responde Liam—. He pensado que podrías pasar por mi despacho y echarle un vistazo para poder conocerle un poco más.

Louis niega con la cabeza, incluso sabiendo que Liam no puede verle. No quiere saber nada de Trajecitos. No quiere saber dónde nació, ni qué música le gusta, ni qué ha hecho con su vida hasta que apareció en la de Louis para darle la vuelta. No le interesa nada, salvo que estos seis meses que va a tener que aguantarle, se pasen rápido.

—Tal vez otro día me pase a coger ese fichero, Li —miente Louis con pocas ganas—. Pero hoy no es ese día. Iré a la comida, me tomaré una pizza de pepperoni, y cuando salga del restaurante, le daré un beso en la mejilla con una falsa sonrisa que convencerá a cualquier persona. No necesito nada más, no me _interesa_ nada más.

Liam bufa, parece exasperado.

—Lo que tú digas —dice finalmente con un tono de seriedad en su voz—, pero vas a pasar seis meses de tu vida a su lado. Creo que lo mínimo que podrías hacer es mostrar un mínimo de interés y hacer todo este camino lo más fácil posible.

Tiene razón. Una parte de su interior sabe que tiene razón, que todo será más fácil si ambos ponen de su parte. Si colaboran. Pero la otra parte sigue enfadada con Liam. Sigue rebotado, y furioso, y muy cabreado. Esa parte piensa _Me vas a obligar a hacerlo, pero será a mi manera_.

Después del desayuno sale a correr por el barrio mientras habla por el manos libres con Daisy y Phoebe. Están de exámenes finales, tienen dieciséis años, y todo les parece una tragedia. Les escucha hablar sobre sus dramas románticos con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras reduce la velocidad de vuelta a casa tras cinco kilómetros a toda capacidad.

A veces echa de menos a su familia. Esos ratos que puede hablar con sus hermanas sobre tonterías, o llamar a su madre para pedirle la receta de su pastel de queso, son los que le alegran el día.

Pero hoy no hay nada capaz de alegrarle el día, y cuando llega a casa y se pega una ducha fría, lo único que puede hacer es revisar el reloj mientras deja pasar las horas. Intenta leer algunos guiones que Liam le ha dejado sobre la mesa del estudio y mira la tele durante varios minutos sin saber exactamente qué está viendo, pero no logra enfocarse en nada.

Sólo puede pensar en su cita y en que todo parece el principio del fin.

Llega a Fabrizzio’s veinte minutos antes de la hora prevista, y espera en el coche con el aire acondicionado a tope mientras escucha las noticias de la radio. Nada bueno sucede en el mundo, y Louis se lo toma como la crónica de una muerte anunciada.

Sale del coche cuando quedan cinco minutos para la hora, lleva el pelo mojado de la ducha, unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta blanca. No se ha molestado mucho en elegir el outfit, y es sólo al entrar en el restaurante cuando se da cuenta de que muy probablemente acabe en las portadas de varias revistas de cotilleos. Y le da igual.

Trajecitos aparece cinco minutos después de la hora acordada, con un gesto de disculpa por la tardanza y terriblemente serio. No saben muy bien cómo comportarse el uno con el otro, cómo saludarse, y acaban chocando la mano en un patético gesto de amistad.

Cuando ambos vuelven a sentarse en la mesa, Louis le pasa la carta del restaurante, que el joven abre, mira durante unos segundos y cierra con un gesto aburrido.

—¿Has decidido lo que vas a pedir ya? —Pregunta Louis con la ceja derecha alzada en un gesto de perplejidad.

El chico se encoge de hombros.

—Es un restaurante italiano —dice como si eso fuera toda la respuesta que necesitara—. Lo único que he hecho ha sido confirmar que tienen pizza cuatro quesos.

Louis asiente, agradeciendo que no sea uno de esos fanáticos de la comida sana, mientras le mira de reojo. Una vez más lleva el pelo suelto en un tupé, tiene un ligerísimo rastro de barba y va vestido completamente de negro. Es muy atractivo, de una forma un poco extraña. No es el hombre con la cara más perfecta del mundo, y no tiene el cuerpo súper trabajado, pero en su conjunto es muy seductor. Con la mandíbula cuadrada, los ojos verdes y todos esos tatuajes decorando sus brazos.

—Entonces —dice Louis cuando siente la mirada del chico sobre él—, creo que es el momento de que seamos nosotros los que hablemos de cómo vamos a llevar todo esto. Sé lo que dijeron Liam y Jade, pero ahora me importa lo que tú y yo tengamos que decir al respecto. Poner nuestras líneas rojas en esta… _lo que sea_.

El chico parece estar de acuerdo, porque mueve la cabeza.

—No tengo realmente muchas más líneas rojas que las que comentó Jade, la verdad —comenta con seriedad—. Para mí lo más importante es que esto no pueda salpicar mi vida de una forma negativa, que se descubra que es un montaje, que mi veracidad, franqueza y seriedad queden en entredicho. Que dejen de tomarme en serio en mi trabajo. Vengo de una boyband, ¿sabes? Ya he tenido suficiente con la gente no tomándome en serio.

—Así que, tus líneas rojas realmente son…

—Que no parezca un montaje, que lo vendamos como algo real —responde—. Quiero decir… estoy completamente en contra de este proyecto, pero si voy a hacerlo, tiene que salir bien.

Louis sonríe.

—¿Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes? —dice Louis con alegría.

La sonrisa que el chico le dedica en ese momento, parece la más genuina que le ha visto desde que le conoce. Le sale un pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla, con los ojos achinados llenos de arruguitas y los dientes blancos y perfectos. Es realmente adorable.

—¿Supongo que algo así? —responde mientras ríe—. Mi lema en la vida es el mismo que el de Yoda, puedo vivir con eso.

—¿Entonces, ninguna línea roja más que deba saber?

—No, de momento. Supongo que con el tiempo, conforme nos vayamos conociendo más, aparecerán algunas. Pero ahora mismo, no se me ocurre nada —Asegura con un gesto de nerviosismo—. ¿Tus líneas rojas?

—Lo único que tienes que saber de mí, es que mi prioridad número uno es mi trabajo —aclara Louis con énfasis—. Pase lo que pase, voy a anteponer mi trabajo a cualquier cosa. Entonces, supongo que mi línea roja es que no esperes más de mí de lo que estoy dispuesto a dar, porque no lo haré.

El chico asiente, con cara de sorpresa.

—Puedo manejar eso. Esto no deja de ser una _relación falsa_ , no creo que realmente pueda pedirte o exigirte nada, así que simplemente siempre tendré en cuenta que tu prioridad es tu trabajo —responde con un gesto pensativo—. Al final, lo entiendo. Ambos estamos aquí porque estamos anteponiendo nuestro trabajo a nuestra vida privada, a tener una relación real o cualquier cosa.

Louis no lo había visto de esa manera, pero supone que es cierto. Ambos han sacrificado su vida privada por su carrera profesional. Han decidido apostar por su carrera y crear algo falso en lo único real que tienen.

Cuando llegan las pizzas a la mesa, Louis aspira el aroma por la nariz con los ojos cerrados. Siempre ha sido su restaurante italiano favorito del mundo. Trajecitos le mira con alegría, mientras corta un triangulo con el tenedor y lo coge entre sus dedos. Tiene una mano grande, y Louis la mira con interés. Dedos largos y bonitos, de los que abarcan un océano.

En el primer bocado, el chico gime, literalmente _gime_ , mientras traga.

—Esta es la mejor pizza que he probado en años.

Louis asiente, mientras repasa otra vez los tatuajes de los brazos del chico. Tiene muchos desperdigados por su piel, algunos minúsculos, otra más grandes, y Louis los admira con tranquilidad.

—¿Fan de los tatuajes? —pregunta el chico cuando le pilla mirándole el brazo.

Louis asiente, mientras señala sus propios brazos.

—Algo así.

Para cuando han terminado las pizza, Louis está bastante contento con cómo ha ido la cita. No han tenido momentos incómodos, ni silencios fuera de lugar, y pese al evidente nerviosismo que el chico presenta, no ha ido del todo mal. Es cuando se levantan de la mesa y caminan hacia la calle, cuando parece ir todo un poco peor.

Salen después de hora y media de comida para encontrarse a dos paparazis esperándoles en la puerta. No es que no lo esperaran, o que no lo supiera, pero aún así Louis se pone alerta. Puede ver que a su lado, su cita se tensa visiblemente.

—En Inglaterra son un poco más educados ¿sabes? —Dice el chico mientras abre la puerta del restaurante—. Aquí son un poco invasivos y agresivos.

Louis ríe con amargura.

—Si tú supieras.

Ambos saben lo que tienen que hacer. Tienen que darles a los paparazis un pequeño gesto, _algo_ , para que mañana haya una foto en las portadas de los periódicos. Una caricia, un abrazo, una cachetada o palmadita en la espalda. Cualquier cosa sirve, pero Louis se queda en mitad de la calle atascado ante las obligaciones.

—Bueno.

— _Bueno_ —repite Louis, con las manos en los bolsillos—. Nuestra próxima cita creo que será el lunes que viene, así que supongo que ya nos veremos.

—Sí, ya nos veremos.

Louis saca las manos de los bolsillos y se queda congelado. Incapaz de hacer nada.

Hay un amago de algo. Louis tira los brazos hacia adelante, el chico mueve un brazo y ambos se miran a los ojos con una mueca incómoda. No llega a ser un abrazo, tampoco una palmadita en la espalda. Es un hibrido que hacen, mientras revuelven los brazos y se miran con extrañeza, no muy seguros de lo que está haciendo el otro.

Al final, Louis pega un paso hacia atrás, y levanta la mano en un gesto de despedida. El chico le mira dudoso, pero repite el gesto.

Cuando Louis llega a su coche, lo único que puede pensar es en lo ridículo que ha debido de quedar ese gesto de despedida entre un abrazo y una palmada. Espera que los paparazis sólo estuvieran haciendo fotografías, porque si han hecho un video, nadie en el mundo entero va a creer que entre ambos hay algo de química.

Sin embargo, el sábado por la mañana, las fotos de ambos están en la portada de varias revistas, como suelen hacer siempre que pillan a Louis con alguien. Liam se las enseña en la terraza del campo de golf al que suelen ir cuando tienen tiempo. Después de unos cuantos tiros, y de que Niall haya ganado por varios hoyos de ventaja, se toman unas cervezas en la terraza mientras analizan la portada de People. El titular “Harry Styles: La nueva conquista de Louis Tomlinson” no parece complacer a Liam.

—No se suponía que tenían que venderlo como si sólo fuera una conquista —murmura amargado Liam—. Tal y como lo han puesto, parece que sea algo pasajero. No crea un buen precedente.

—En Star dicen que son pareja desde hace varias semanas —añade Niall con los ojos clavados en el interior de la revista—. Afirma que hay una fuente cercana al actor que asegura que esta relación es la definitiva para Lou.

Louis mira ambas revistas con agotamiento. Las fotografías son horribles. Trajecitos y él saliendo del restaurante mientras comparten una sonrisa apagada. En algunas fotografías se muestra el momento incomodo de la despedida, parece que les hayan pillado en medio de un abrazo extraño.

En otras revistas, analizan los outfits de ambos, dejando claro que Louis ha sido el perdedor en esa competición. Ponen cosas como “Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson, cita secreta” con imágenes ilustradas.

Louis resopla.

—No fue tan mal, entonces —comenta Liam mientras cierra la revista—. Jade me ha llamado esta mañana para decirme que los sondeos por internet y las primeras opiniones son favorables. El feedback es, en general, positivo. Los de Summit Entertainment también han llamado, dicen que el rodaje de _Caminos de Esperanza_ empezará a mediados de octubre. Están muy complacidos con que finalmente hayas accedido a este acuerdo profesional con Harry.

Louis se muerde la lengua para no decir lo que siente exactamente sobre el _acuerdo_.

—Estupendo —Louis suspira, una mezcla de alivio y enfado recorriendo su cuerpo. Habla con toda la ironía que es capaz de conseguir—. Me alegro que les parezca genial mi falsa vida amorosa.

Liam le mira a los ojos y su boca se curva en una mueca burlona.

—Y esto es sólo el principio, ahora es cuando llega lo bueno —dice bromeando—. El lunes tendréis vuestra segunda cita, iréis a hacer unos recados al centro para que os puedan sacar unas cuantas fotografías juntos en Rodeo Drive. Y esta vez, por favor, intenta que haya un mínimo de compenetración y química entre vosotros, por dios —ruge señalando las revistas—. Se supone que eres un actor, ¿no Louis? Eso de actuar ante las cámaras y fingir cosas que no sientes es tu trabajo. No puede ser _tan_ complicado para ti.

Pero sí lo es, porque Louis es un actor de método y está acostumbrado a analizar a fondo a sus personajes y transformarse en ellos. Hace investigaciones, estudia sus comportamientos, sus vivencias y motivaciones. Busca el momento de rotura, las razones de su ser y rebusca entre los detalles más pequeños para crear el personaje. Para _entenderlo_. Y cuando ya tiene por completo esa reconstrucción en su mente, cuando lo siente y entiende, entonces se convierte en él. Piensa, siente y razona como ese personaje, lo _vive_.

Es un proceso intenso, que muchas veces le deja al final de los rodajes psicológica y emocionalmente roto. A veces busca tan en el fondo de su interior todas esas emociones y memorias, que para cuando todo ha terminado, tarda un poco en volver a conectar consigo mismo. Volver a recordar que es Louis Tomlinson.

Pero esta vez no hay ningún personaje que analizar, ni motivos, ni razones, ni memorias. Esta vez tiene que conseguir hacer creer al mundo que Louis Tomlinson está enamorado. Hace tanto tiempo que no experimenta ese sentimiento, tanto tiempo que decidió que las relaciones no eran algo que le interesara, que no sabe exactamente cómo hacerlo.

Por eso el lunes, mientras espera a Trajecitos dentro de la tienda de Dior, en lo único que puede pensar es en meterse dentro del personaje. Es su segunda cita y Liam le ha pedido mucha más complicidad entre ambos, pero cuando le ve aparecer dentro de la tienda con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa azul con varios botones abiertos, Louis no consigue encontrar al personaje en su interior. Y sabe que no lo va a conseguir.

El chico se acerca a él lentamente, consciente de que todas las dependientas de la tienda tienen los ojos puestos en ellos. Se para a unos centímetros de él. Louis sólo le conoce desde hace unos días, pero puede ver una sonrisa brillante, pero falsa, en su cara.

Trajecitos se acerca esos últimos centímetros que les separan, con esa sonrisa falsa y los ojos muy abiertos, y pasa su brazo por los hombros de Louis. Luego acerca su cara y deja un beso tímido en su sien, justo donde comienza el nacimiento de su cabello. Cuando se separan, Louis puede ver con alegría que todas las dependientas les están mirando con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Supone que por lo menos uno de los dos tiene claro el papel que tienen que realizar en toda esta farsa. Louis carraspea y fuerza una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos.

—¿Todo bien, _precioso_? —Pregunta Louis lo suficientemente algo para que varias de las dependientas más chismosas de la tienda puedan oírle.

El chico asiente. Lleva unas gafas de sol apoyadas en la camisa, que tiene tan pocos botones abrochados que deja ver parte de su pecho así como varios tatuajes que descansan en su piel. Lleva las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y pelo tirado hacia atrás. Muchas de las dependientas le están comiendo con la mirada, y Louis no puede decir que no las comprenda.

—Claro —contesta el chico con un golpe de cabeza—. ¿Tienes algo que comprar aquí?

Louis pestañea muy lentamente, intentando adivinar qué es exactamente el tatuaje que se asoma por la camisa del chico. Parecen dos pájaros, tal vez golondrinas.

—Algo así —responde Louis caminando a ritmo pausado por los pasillos. Baja la voz visiblemente para que nadie en la tienda pueda escucharle—. Los paparazis llegarán en cinco minutos, nos quedaremos aquí un rato haciendo tiempo para que nos hagan unas fotos saliendo de la tienda con una bolsa. En Navidad saldrá una campaña que he hecho para Dior y Liam ha sugerido que sería buena idea que se me vea más a menudo con ropa de la marca.

Y cuando salen de la tienda, efectivamente hay varios paparazis esperándoles en la puerta. Louis intenta sonreír, intenta parecer feliz, pero entiende que eso sería salirse del personaje. Nunca ha sonreído en las fotos de los paparazis, si empezara a hacerlo ahora, probablemente la gente lo notaría. Acaba mirando a las cámaras con el mismo gesto de desesperación que siempre. A su lado, el chico parece la antítesis de la desesperación. Sonríe de tal forma, enseñando todos sus dientes blancos, que parece como si estar al lado de Louis fuera lo mejor de su vida.

No es hasta unos metros más adelante cuando los paparazis dejan de seguirles, y ambos pueden relajarse un poco más, que Louis se permite dejar de fruncir el ceño. Caminan por la calle en silencio, uno al lado del otro y sin tocarse prácticamente.

—¿Podríamos…? —dice el chico—, ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Paran en Sweet Beverly, una cafetería con una coqueta terraza exterior que les permitirá a los paparazis hacer algunas fotos más de ellos relajados. Ambos piden café helado y se sientan en las sillas de la terraza uno frente al otro.

—Entonces —corta el silencio Louis tras unos segundos—, ¿Cómo lo ves hasta ahora?

—¿Bien, supongo? —Responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Jade está contenta, así que supongo que de momento el plan marcha bien. Sólo me ha pedido que nuestro lenguaje corporal sea un poco más fluido, y menos parecido a dos robots intentando rascarse la espalda.

Louis sonríe.

—Liam también me ha dicho algo parecido —comenta Louis mientras sorbe un poco del café helado—. Quiere que haya más química entre nosotros. ¿Podríamos, tal vez, trabajar en ello? Trazar una serie de gestos que podamos hacer para que todo fluya un poco más entre ambos.

—Pero si los trazamos, dejará de ser fluido —asegura con el ceño fruncido—. Tal vez conforme más tiempo pasemos juntos, menos tensos nos sentiremos el uno frente al otro. Simplemente… —baja la voz, un poco más grave, un poco más lenta—. Para mí es muy _importante_ que esto salga bien, que no parezca exactamente lo que es: una relación falsa. No quiero que esto salpique a mi carrera profesional.

Suspira. Parece cansado y triste, y Louis siente que puede verse reflejado en esas emociones.

—Creo —dice Louis moviendo la mano y posándola justo encima de una de las manos del chico, que abre los ojos con sorpresa—, que simplemente tenemos que acostumbrarnos un poco a la presencia del otro. Obligarnos en cierta forma a ese contacto físico, y con el tiempo, empezará a fluir sin que nos demos cuenta.

Parece meditar unos segundos, le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Un beso es la sien está bien como saludo? —pregunta indeciso el chico, mirándole con esos ojos brillantes. Parece tan joven e inseguro, tan encantador con esos rizos surcando su pelo—. Jade me dijo que fuera más allá, pero cuando he llegado a la tienda me he quedado paralizado y ha sido lo único que me ha salido.

Louis le mira fijamente con los labios apretados y una risita amenazando con aparecer.

—Ha estado bien, tranquilo —comenta Louis con tranquilidad—. Los abrazos, besos y palmadas llegarán a su tiempo. Ahora cojamos lo poco que podamos hacer, y llevémoslo a nuestro terreno evitando parecer “dos robots intentando rascarse la espalda”.

—Yo sólo…—dice Trajecitos—. Quiero que esto salga bien, porque estoy aterrado de las posibles consecuencias de esta locura.

Su presencia en la calle ha parecido llamar la atención de varias personas, porque unos segundos después, varias chicas se les acercan con cara de disculpa y adoración. Piden fotografías con ambos, y Louis se sorprende al comprobar que algunas de las chicas no están tan emocionadas por conocerle a él, sino por su acompañante.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Harry Styles! —chilla una de las chicas con un tono de voz estridente—. ¡Soy súper fan de Two Directions y estoy contando los días para que salga tu trabajo en solitario! ¿Oh Dios mío, cuando vas a sacar el álbum?

Parece cercano a sus fans, mucho más de lo que es Louis, aparentemente. Se deja tocar, abrazar y cuando habla con ellas tiene una sonrisa cercana y un tono de voz amable. Les mira a los ojos cuando les pregunta su nombre para poder escribirlo en el autógrafo y algunas incluso se sonrojan cuando sienten esos ojos verdes intensos completamente enfocados en ellas durante unos segundos. Louis le mira con una sonrisa, mientras las niñas se mean de la emoción por poder tocarle.

Recorren la calle hasta el parking cercano en el que aparentemente ambos han aparcado sus coches, pero al final de la calle, vuelven a encontrarse con los paparazis, que les acribillan con una nueva sesión de fotos.

Louis está maldiciendo internamente tener que volver a pasar por todo esto, cuando siente un toque fantasmal en su mano. Cuando se gira, se encuentra con unos ojos verdes que le mira interrogante. Louis mueve la cabeza, y de repente siente unos dedos largos y fuertes agarrar su mano. Tiene las manos calientes, pero el gesto es seguro.

Caminan el resto de la calle con las manos entrelazadas, y eso parece encender más a los paparazis, que lanzan incluso más fotografías por segundo. Gritan “¿Alguna declaración, Harry, Louis?”, “¿Cuándo vais a confirmar esta relación?” “¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos?”, “Louis, ¿Qué piensas de las declaraciones del chico de tu video de Ibiza en el que…?”.

Louis siente sus dientes rechinar.

—No vamos a hacer ninguna declaración —escupe serio—. Por favor, y gracias.

Aceleran el paso intentando darles esquinazo, y Louis se deja llevar hasta el parking sin hablar, si prestar atención a nada. Solo puede ver rojo. Cabreado y muy cansado, aprieta la mano que tiene agarrada a su acompañante y suspira frustrado.

Cuando llegan a la puerta del parking, Louis ni siquiera es consciente de que han pasado cinco minutos caminado sin hablar. De lejos aún puede ver a varios paparazis haciéndoles fotos con disimulo y Louis, sinceramente, ya está cansado de todo.

—¿Todo bien? —Pregunta el chico en un tono bajito e inseguro, seguramente consciente del humor de Louis—. Si quieres po…

—Todo bien, sí —responde Louis. Todavía tienen las manos entrelazadas, y sólo es en ese momento, cuando es consciente de lo realmente fuerte que ha estado agarrando la mano del chico—. Perdón. Eso ha sido… _intenso_.

Suelta la mano con delicadeza, rozando sus dedos en un pequeño gesto de disculpa. El chico le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Han sido muy maleducados —murmura. Luego mira por encima de su hombro y entrecierra los ojos con cansancio—. Seguimos teniéndolos a las dos en punto, escondidos tras un coche. ¿Está bien si…?

No termina la frase, sólo se acerca un poco a Louis y deja un beso fantasmal en su frente. Durante unos segundos, Louis tiene la perfecta visión del pecho del chico y puede oler su colonia. Huele genial, a oscuridad y masculinidad. El nudo que tenía en su garganta se afloja un poco por el gesto. Cuando se separan, el entrecejo de Louis se ha relajado un poco.

—Supongo que… —consigue decir Louis—. ¿Nos vemos el sábado para nuestra tercera cita?

El chico asiente con la cabeza ligeramente agachada para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—Claro. Nos vemos el sábado.


	4. Cuatro. Torbellino

**Cuatro.**

El martes es un día duro para Louis. Se levanta a las cinco de la mañana para ir al rodaje de un pequeño comercial para la campaña de Navidad de Hugo Boss y acaba con un gran dolor de cabeza por todas las luces y cámaras, por la cantidad de personas siempre pendientes de él y por esas risitas que escucha cada vez que pasa por la sala de maquillaje. Es lo que más aborrece de su trabajo: los contratos publicitarios, las entrevistas y las giras promocionales. Sin embargo, por mucho que odie las campañas publicitarias, entiende que es lo que más dinero aporta con el mínimo esfuerzo.

Termina exhausto a la hora de comer y conduce hasta Horan&Payne con el pelo imposiblemente engominado. Espera sentado diez minutos en una mesa alejada del ventanal, en el restaurante favorito de Niall cuya especialidad es el _steak tartar_. El restaurante está cerca de las oficinas, y cuando les ve aparecer mientras se toma una cerveza, sabe al instante que vienen de buen humor.

—¡Tommo, Tommo, Tommo! —exclama Niall cuando se sienta en la mesa. Se acerca un poco a su lado y pega varias palmaditas en su espalda—. Si no fuera porque soy terriblemente heterosexual, y no supiera que hay varios paparazis en la puerta haciendo fotos, te prometo que te besaría aquí mismo delante de todos.

Liam se sienta justo enfrente y alza las cejas con felicidad.

—Yo soy terriblemente homosexual, y te prometo que me estoy aguantando las ganas de meterte mano —. Susurra Liam con una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabe en la boca.

—¿A qué se debe este recibimiento chicos?

Liam y Niall se miran durante unos segundos en silencio, grandes sonrisas surcando sus caras.

— Scorsese te quiere para su próxima película, Lou —Ruge Liam—. El _puto_ Scorsese.

Louis abre la boca, incapaz de decir nada. Se queda momentáneamente sin respiración, mientras digiere lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¿Scorsese en plan Scorsese? —pregunta Louis incrédulo. Niall y Liam asienten—. ¿Hoy es el día del inocente o algo así? ¿Esto es alguna de vuestras bromas sin gracia? Yo… yo… —tartamudea—. Me estoy poniendo nervioso, decidme que no es una broma de las vuestras.

Pero lo ve en sus caras. Es _verdad_.

—Scorsese te quiere para su próxima película —Repite Liam más despacio.

—¿Cómo? —Pregunta Louis—. ¿Cómo ha pasado _esto_? ¿Cómo lo habéis conseguido al final? ¡Dijisteis que sería imposible!

—Llevamos meses tanteándonos, pero el estudio no daba luz verde a que tú fueras el protagonista, dados tus… _escándalos_ —dice Liam—. Pero después de haberles explicado el cambio de imagen que vas a tener los próximos meses, bueno, han aceptado. El estudio ha dado luz verde, y siempre has sido la opción número uno de Scorsese.

—¿Todo esto por el cambio de imagen? —pregunta Louis aún flipando, incapaz de creerlo—. No lo entiendo.

—Les hemos explicado al estudio cuál va a ser tu plan para los próximos meses, los cambios que va a haber en tu imagen. Un nuevo Louis Tomlinson: más maduro, centrado y formal. Un hombre responsable. Y les gusta mucho —dice Niall pletórico—. Esto de tu relación con Harry, por muy mala idea que sea y por mucho que lo odiemos, va a traer cosas buenas.

Louis asiente. Podría decir muchas cosas sobre su relación falsa, pero ahora mismo no le importa. Sólo puede pensar en trabajar con Scorsese.

—Y hablando de Harry —susurra Liam mientras saca el móvil de su pantalón y aprieta la pantalla con velocidad—. Lo estáis haciendo _francamente_ bien. Estas fotos acaban de salir en Just Jared y son perfectas.

Liam le tiende el móvil y Louis lo coge con un gesto de preocupación. En la pantalla surgen varias fotos de ambos andando por Rodeo Drive cogidos de la mano. En ellas, Louis aparece con su legendaria cara de enfado contra los paparazis y Trajecitos tiene una mueca de confusión.

Louis aprieta la pantalla y observa el resto de imágenes que van apareciendo ante sus ojos. Varias dentro de la tienda de Dior y algunas de ambos sonriendo mientras toman un café heleado en la terraza de Sweet Beverly. La última fotografía de la página web es una de los dos frente al parking, en la que por el ángulo en el que ha sido tomada, parece que se están besando.

—Y ha salido una entrevista de una de las dependientas de Dior que asegura lo felices que se os ve juntos y lo enamorados que parecéis —dice Niall con un gesto irónico y las cejas levantadas.

Louis suspira cansado de hablar del tema.

— _Fantástico_.

Louis pide un _steak tartar_ como plato principal, y come mientras escucha a sus dos mejores amigos discutir sobre la próxima reunión con el equipo creativo mientras siente un zumbido en su cabeza. Scorsese le quiere para su próxima película, y ni siquiera hay un guión firme, pero Louis sabe que es imposible que le diga que no a nada. Es un sí automático, como respirar o dormir. Si Scorsese le quiere, Louis dirá que sí a todo.

Son las tres de la tarde cuando salen del restaurante completamente hinchados. Niall se pasa la mano por la barriga mientras Liam asegura que tendrá que duplicar el tiempo de su entrenamiento diario. Louis le mira de reojo, sabiendo que debajo de su traje se esconden unos abdominales y bíceps envidiables. Niall parece pensar lo mismo, porque le observa con las cejas levantadas y un gesto de ofensa.

Se despide de ellos en la puerta de Horan&Payne y se mete en el coche con ganas de bajar la comida. Conduce al gimnasio, dispuesto a llegar a tiempo a su clase de kickboxing, cuando recibe una llamada del móvil de Daisy. Cuando descuelga, sólo puede escuchar gritos. Debe ser algo muy importante, porque en Doncaster es casi medianoche.

—¡Oh Dios mio, Louis! —escucha gritar a Daisy.

—¡Madre mía! —exclama otra voz que sólo puede ser de Phoebe.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Louis preocupado—. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estáis todos bien?

Al otro lado del teléfono, solo se escuchan chillidos histéricos de sus hermanas.

—¿ESTÁS SALIENDO CON HARRY STYLES? —Pregunta Daisy evidentemente emocionada—. ¡Acabamos de ver esas fotos en Just Jared y dice que lleváis unas semanas saliendo y OH DIOS MIO, LOUIS!

—¿Cómo no nos has dicho antes que estás saliendo con Harry Styles? —Reclama Phoebe—. ¡Es Harry Styles! ¡Es… es… es… _Harry Styles_!

Louis parpadea mientras espera que el semáforo se ponga en verde para los vehículos.

—No sé, chicas —responde tranquilo—. No me parecía necesario que…

—¡Harry Styles! —Chilla Phoebe con un tono de voz agudo—. ¡Mi hermano está saliendo con _Harry Styles_! Espera a que se lo diga a todas mis amigas, mi _hermano_ con Harry Styles, van a flipar.

—¿Es tan guapo en persona como en fotografía? —Pregunta Daisy rápidamente, casi sin poder respirar—. Oh, dios mío, cuando estaba en Two Directions llevaba el pelo largo y era el hombre más guapo del mundo.

—¿Y al principio en X Factor cuando era más joven y llevaba el pelo corto y rizado como en el poster de tu armario? —Exclama Phoebe—. No hay nadie más guapo que él.

Ambas suspiran trágicamente, Louis suspira agotado.

—¿Y su voz? —Chilla Daisy—. ¿Le has escuchado hablar con esa voz tan ronca y rugosa y… perfecta? Oh dios mío, Louis, ¿Cómo has conseguido salir con Harry Styles? ¿Cuándo vas a presentárnoslo? ¡Es tan perfecto!

Louis vacila, incapaz de decir la verdad. No está realmente saliendo con él, son sólo novios falsos. Es tan patético, explicar a sus hermanas que la primera pareja formal que tiene en años es falsa, que se ve incapaz de decir la verdad. Tampoco miente.

—Chicas, tengo algo de prisa —murmura Louis—. Pero si os portáis bien, y mamá me asegura que habéis aprobado todos los exámenes de la evaluación, prometo enviaros unas camisetas firmadas por él.

Ambas asienten eufóricas, incapaces de creer que su hermano esté saliendo con alguien como él. Louis cuelga, acelera con cuidado, toma una curva y aparca justo frente al gimnasio. Antes de salir, siente su móvil vibrar.

—Dime mamá —suspira Louis.

—¿Dime mamá? —Repite su madre con un tono de voz incrédulo—. ¿Hablamos hace unos días durante media hora sobre tu vida y no eres capaz de decirme que estás saliendo con alguien, Louis? ¿Eres incapaz de decirle a tu madre que tienes novio?

—Yo…

—¡Y me entero por tus hermanas, ni más ni menos! —Grita por el altavoz—. Me han enseñado las fotos del internet y salís _divinos_ , los dos. Tu novio es todo un encanto, con esa sonrisa perfecta.

—Realmente…

—¿Le traerás en Navidad para que le conozcamos, verdad? —parece emocionada—. Espera que se lo cuente a tu abuela, está convencida que acabaras soltero y mírate… ¡Con un novio guapísimo! ¿Cuándo lo traerás a casa, cielo? Estamos deseando conocerle.

Louis escucha el tono intermitente cuando cuelga y se queda paralizado en el asiento del coche. Debería haber advertido a su familia antes de meterse en esta farsa. Tal vez decirles la verdad, o una verdad a medias. Podría haberles avisado que en internet aparecerían fotografías de una supuesta relación que ha inventado la prensa, podría haberles dicho que es sólo un amigo, podría haberles dicho muchas cosas. Pero ahora parece un poco tarde. No puede decirles la verdad, no después de escucharlas tan emocionadas y felices por él. Porque la realidad es deprimente y triste, no es algo que ellas deban saber.

Decide un plan de acción sentado en el asiento del conductor: La semana que viene les avisará que está quedando con él, pero no es nada serio. No es su _novio-novio_ , sólo un amigo más. Asegurará que la prensa está exagerando su relación, porque sólo son muy amigos. Y cuando pasen los seis meses, sencillamente les explicará que han decidido distanciarse.

Varios minutos después sigue en el coche, con las manos agarradas al volante y un gesto serio. Vuelve a arrancar el coche y sale del estacionamiento con el corazón en un puño. No va a kickboxing, no sale a correr y no lee ninguno de los guiones que tiene pendientes. Cuando llega a casa, se siente más miserable que nunca.

Toda esta farsa, todo esto de la relación, siempre fue algo que ocurriría como una extensión de su trabajo. Ir a unas cuantas citas, salir en varias fotografías e ir a alguna entrega de premios cogidos de la mano. Louis siempre lo consideró como algo que hacer en su tiempo libre, pero con las obligaciones de un trabajo.

Pero ahora ve las consecuencias, ve todo lo que va a acarrear a su vida real. Salvo unas pocas personas cercanas, todo el mundo va a pensar que Louis está en una relación real. Van a querer saber de su vida, le preguntarán por su novio y le juzgaran por las decisiones que tome en su vida privada. A partir de ahora, no será Louis Tomlinson el eterno soltero.

A Louis le rugen las tripas cuando saca el móvil y bucea por sus contactos.

—¿Ryan? —Dice cuando escucha un sonido al otro lado se la línea—. Soy Louis, Louis Tomlinson. El otro día pasamos un buen rato, y estaba pensando… ¿Te apetecería repetir?

Esa noche, mientras Louis se entierra en el culo de Sugar Daddy, siente que todo lo que debería de estar bien en su vida, no lo está. Siente que es la primera vez que pierde el control de lo único que siempre ha sabido perfectamente cómo manejar. En su vida siempre ha habido una raya muy diferenciada entre la realidad y la ficción, pero después de meterse en esta farsa, parece más un manchurrón desenfocado.

Sugar Daddy ruge ante sus estocadas, se deshace con sus besos, y parece realmente estar disfrutándolo. Pero cuando Louis llega al orgasmo, ni siquiera es tan satisfactorio. Siente un alivio, un vacio, una descarga que se apaga. El sentimiento liberador dura poco. Ambos se quedan en la cama de Louis mirando al techo mientras intentan recuperar poco a poco el aliento.

—Te ves hecho una mierda —dice Ryan girando la cabeza y mirándole fijamente—. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? He leído en las revistas que estás saliendo con Harry Styles. ¿Ha sido él mi sustituto para fingir una relación falsa ante la prensa?

Louis asiente despacito, con la mirada perdida en el techo. No quiere hablar de él, no quiere pensar en eso. Quiere olvidar todo, olvidar que le quedan seis meses de vivir en una constante farsa, olvidar que va a tener que buscar una excusa ante su familia y mentirles porque no quiere tener que decirles la verdad.

—Sí, él era el siguiente candidato.

—Está muy bueno —Añade Ryan—. Si yo hubiera aceptado hacer todo eso de la relación publicitaria, no me importaría que mi novio falso fuera él. Después de ti, evidentemente.

—Sí, bueno, él es… si.

Lo último que Ryan murmura antes de salir de su habitación, mientras recoge su camiseta del suelo, no llega a escucharlo. Tiene en bucle el último comentario de su madre “Estamos deseando conocerle”, grabado en su mente como un puñal. Sugar Daddy dice “¿Podemos seguir quedando para hacer esto?”, pregunta “¿Te apetece que repitamos el sábado?” y Louis asiente. Perdido en sus pensamientos, sin ser consciente de nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Está _tan_ jodido.

Unos días después, Louis Tomlinson está agobiado. Los portales de prensa no dejan de escribir teorías sobre su relación falsa, los paparazis hacen guardia en el portal de su casa para conseguir la mejor fotografía y en twitter han creado un mote -Larry Stylinson- para nombrarlos como si fueran los próximos Brangelina.

De repente todo son fotos suyas en los canales de televisión, las personas le preguntan por su vida privada y no hay nadie que no pueda dejar pasar la oportunidad de preguntarle cómo se conocieron y reconocerle que se ve más feliz que nunca.

La gente le cuestiona, algunos genuinamente interesados y otros por el mero hecho de cotillear, cuáles son sus planes de futuro como pareja. Muchos quieren saber cuándo será la boda y la mayoría desconfía que Louis Tomlinson pueda llegar a establecerse con una pareja formal.

El viernes por la tarde, habla con Liam cansado de todo.

—No entiendo cómo esta relación falsa va a ayudar en mi carrera profesional —asegura Louis—, si de lo único que se habla es de mi vida privada.

La voz de Liam parece cansada cuando le habla.

—Todo va según el plan establecido —asegura con un gesto de seguridad—. No te preocupes.

Pero Louis se preocupa, porque es lo único que sabe hacer bien en la vida. Angustiarse, preocuparse y hacer de todo una montaña de mierda.

—Nunca me has fallado, pero todo esto se está descontrolando, Li —señala angustiado—. Me estoy agobiando mucho.

Liam repite “un día más, es un día menos” y Louis asiente un poco aturdido. Le cree, confía en él con una fe inquebrantable. Le conoce desde los cuatro años, y Liam le ha sacado (y metido) de más problemas que nadie en el mundo. Pero esta vez, Louis no sabe cómo va a salir de esta.

No sabe si va a salir.

Está tan agobiado por la situación, que cuando llega el sábado por la noche y tiene su tercera cita con Trajecitos, no está nervoso por la cita en sí, sino por todo lo que rodea al espectáculo en el que se ha metido.

En la entrada de Nobu Restaurant, Louis divisa tres paparazis entre los coches de la calle. Es un sitio al que van muchos famosos para ser fotografiados, por eso no se sorprende del todo. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que es capaz de reunir recuerda mentalmente que es eso justamente lo que ha ido a hacer, ser fotografiado, para no dar marcha atrás y volver a casa.

Louis no es muy fan del local, ni de la comida japonesa, ni de tener que comer con palillos; pero Liam sugirió ir a ese restaurante ya que Trajecitos parece adorar el sushi. Un sacrificio más no parece demasiado. Pide una cerveza mientras le espera sentado en una de las mesas más apartadas del local, consciente que pese a tener la obligación de dejarse hacer fotos a la salida, en el interior desea tener toda la privacidad posible mientras cenan.

Cuando le ve llegar, Louis no puede evitar que un sentimiento de alivio surque todo su cuerpo. No se han visto ni hablado desde la última cita, no sabe cómo está tomando toda esta locura mediática, pero cuando le ve con una ligera sonrisa en la cara, Louis se relaja.

Lleva una camisa negra abierta hasta el ombligo y el pelo más despeinado de lo que le ha visto nunca. Cuando anda, los pantalones se le pegan a las piernas haciéndolas parecer interminables y varias personas se giran para verle pasar, con ese aire atractivo que emana.

Se acerca a la mesa en la que espera Louis como a cámara lenta, y antes de que tenga tiempo de levantarse de la silla de forma automática para recibirle, Trajecitos se acerca a su silla, agacha el cuerpo y deja un beso fantasmal en su sien.

—¿Cómo estás, _amore_? —Pregunta mientras se sienta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todas las personas de las mesas cercanas puedan oírle.

Son la pareja del momento, el cotilleo de la semana, y todas las personas del restaurante están pendientes de ellos. Parece como si se hubiera parado el tiempo y nadie pudiera hacer nada salvo mirarles.

Trajecitos parece consciente de ello, porque tiene una sonrisa tensa en la cara. Brillante y grande, pero no ilumina su mirada. Sus ojos permanecen impasibles, agotados.

—Ahora que están aquí, mejor, _precioso_ —Responde Louis.

Tienen que notárselo en la cara, que no es real, que no lo sienten. No puede ser tan buenos actores como para hacer este teatrillo y la gente les crea a pies puntillas. Trajecitos parece pensar lo mismo, porque su sonrisa se hace incluso más grande, intentando evitar que se convierta en una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Cómo llevas todo? —pregunta Louis en voz baja una vez siente que las personas alrededor han dejado de prestares atención—. Todo esto de… ya sabes.

—¿Todo esto de que tú y yo seamos la pareja falsa del momento y estemos en todas las portadas de revistas? —Pregunta con una mueca de disgusto—. Bastante mal, para ser sinceros. No acabo de pillar cómo va a ayudar todo esto a mi carrera profesional si sólo hablan de mi vida privada, pero Jade sigue insistiendo que todo va sobre ruedas.

Louis asiente, y empieza a creer que tal vez las estrategias de Liam y Jade para convencerles a hacer esta locura son más parecidas de lo que en un principio había pensado.

—Algo así dice Liam.

Trajecitos le mira a los ojos, con una mueca de comprensión y lástima.

—Supongo que si han llegado donde han llegado, es porque saben convencer a la gente para que hagan lo que ellos creen conveniente —murmura, con varios mechones de su pelo rizado surcando su frente—. Quiero creer en Jade, quiero confiar en su gestión, porque la realidad es que estoy aterrorizado de que la verdad salga a la luz y nos salpique todo.

—Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos —afirma Louis, intentando auto convencerse—. Son sólo seis meses.

—Seis meses… son demasiados —responde con una mueca—. Son seis meses de nuestras vidas que nunca vamos a recuperar.

De repente ambos sienten un fogonazo de luz, y se giran para encontrar a una mujer con gesto de disculpa y apuntándoles con el móvil, claramente haciendo una foto. Louis parpadea estupefacto, incapaz de comprender cómo una persona en plano siglo veintiuno no es capaz de quitar el flash para hacer una foto disimuladamente.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? —Pregunta Louis agotado—. Porque yo te aseguro que necesito algo fuerte.

Trajecitos asiente, apartando la vista de la mujer, que aparentemente sigue haciendo más fotos, esta vez sin el flash.

—Una cerveza y… —dice mientras parece sopesarlo— un Gin Tonic. Cargado, por favor.

Louis agradece que empiece la noche con un Gin Tonic, porque él mismo piensa pedir un maldito whiskey y prefiere parecer un borracho social que uno solitario.

Una hora y media después han acabado con los platos principales, y están devorando los postres con rapidez, cuando Louis reconoce mentalmente que Trajecitos es mucho más de lo que parece. Es guapo y atractivo, eso es evidente a la vista, pero ha descubierto que tener que pasar un rato con él no es tan horrible. Es divertido, siempre está riendo y tiene una voz grave que le pone los pelos de punta.

—No me acostumbro a mi vida aquí —dice con la voz rugosa mientras se aparta unos rebeldes mechones de pelo de la cara—. La casa que he alquilado no parece un hogar, mi círculo de relaciones es muy reducido y echo de menos a mi familia. ¿Cómo lo has hecho tú, acostumbrarte a una vida aquí?

Louis cavila, saboreando el regusto a madera del whiskey.

—Hace ya unos años que esto se ha convertido en mi hogar, pero ni siquiera sería capaz de decir cuando empecé a acostumbrarme a todo —dice Louis encogiéndose de hombros—. Nos vinimos a vivir a Los Ángeles a los veintitrés años. Liam, Niall y yo. Después del BAFTA por _La Isla y La Brisa,_ empezaron a llegarme guiones de Hollywood y comprendimos que lo mejor era venir a vivir aquí una temporada.

—¿Una temporada?

—Supongo que en algún momento, una temporada acabó convirtiéndose en indefinidamente —recapacita parpadeando lentamente—. Yo tengo mi trabajo aquí, Liam y Niall tienen la agencia y… creo que nos hemos dado cuenta que nuestra vida está en Los Ángeles.

—¿Y no piensas volver a Inglaterra para vivir? ¿No la extrañas?

Tiene un gesto de sorpresa, como intentando comprender cómo alguien puede plantearse no volver a Inglaterra. Louis medita la pregunta.

—No del todo. A veces extraño las costumbres, el acento y a mi familia. Echo de menos ciertas cosas, pero no extraño Inglaterra, sino el recuerdo que tengo de ella —asegura Louis, porque hace un tiempo que comprendió que lo importante era el presente, no los recuerdos de un pasado que yo no está y no volverá—. Puede que cuando me retire me vaya una temporada a vivir allí, pero aún queda mucho para eso, y la realidad es que hay más razones que me retienen aquí en Los Ángeles que cualquier motivo que pueda tener para volver —Bebe un sorbo lento, sintiendo el quemazo del liquido ámbar por su garganta—. ¿Y cuáles son tus planes de futuro? ¿Venir a vivir a Los Ángeles ahora que América va a abrirte las puertas?

Trajecitos tuerce el gesto.

—Eso es lo que pretende Jade, que me venga a vivir aquí. Tal vez por un tiempo estaría bien, pero no creo que yo pueda conseguir encontrar la felicidad aquí, lejos de mi país. Lejos de mi familia —murmura con un gesto pensativo y la voz ronca—. Cuando _esto_ termine —susurra señalando a Louis y luego a sí mismo— y haya finalizado la gira, probablemente me vuelva a Inglaterra unos meses. Luego, bueno, podría pasar temporadas yendo y viniendo mientras pienso en cual es el siguiente paso en mi carrera. Evidentemente, el mundo de la música aquí es mucho más potente que en casa.

Louis le mira muy fijamente, mientras toma el último bocado de su brownie con extra de chocolate. Se apoya en el respaldo de la silla, coge el vaso de whiskey con la mano y hace girar el líquido en círculos.

—Un día más, es un día menos.

Un rato después, y tras varios Gin Tonic y whiskey, Louis tiene que reconocer que tal vez, se le está subiendo un poco a la cabeza. Está despatarrado en la silla, con una mueca de diversión en la boca y la vista visiblemente nublada. Trajecitos parece igual de tocado por el alcohol. Tiene sus interminables piernas estiradas hasta el otro lado de la mesa y un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Cuando habla, arrastra un poquito las palabras, las hace eternas.

—¿Quieres otra ronda, _Louis_? _—_ Pregunta con una sonrisa de diversión, con sus grandes ojos verdes fijos en su cara—. Creo que podría tomar un último Gin Tonic antes de enfrentarnos a los paparazis.

—Creo que si pedimos otra ronda —contesta Louis relajado—, tendrán que sacarnos de aquí con remolque.

Trajecitos se ríe por lo bajo, con su hoyuelo izquierdo más profundo que nunca.

—Entonces…

—¿Te apetece tomar la última en mi casa? —Pregunta levantando una ceja—. Tengo una botella del mejor whiskey de la ciudad y podemos coger prestada la botella de Ginebra Watenshi que Liam guarda en mi bodega. Sólo se producen 36 unidades al año, no creo que se enfade mucho si cogemos un poquito.

No quiere que parezca una invitación, pero evidentemente lo es. Louis está borracho y un poco cachondo, y quiere probar hasta donde es capaz de llegar Trajecitos con ese coqueteo con el que lleva toda la noche provocándole.

Trajecitos le mira a los ojos, se pasa la lengua por sus labios secos y mueve la cabeza. Se levanta muy lentamente de la silla, y le invita a seguirle con un gesto de su cabeza.

—Vamos, entonces —responde, andando muy lentamente, con una sonrisa enigmática—. Yo he venido en taxi, podemos ir en tu coche si te vas capaz de conducir.

Louis se ve capacitado para conducir, pero no para salir del restaurante y encontrarse más de diez paparazis disparando fotografías con flash a sus caras. Se queda momentáneamente petrificado, mientras siente la presencia cálida de Trajecitos a su derecha. Louis camina con rapidez, intentando esconder su cara con el brazo, cuando siente unos dedos agarrarse a su mano. La aprieta fuerte y no le hace falta girarse para saber de quién es la mano, reconfortante y segura.

Cuando llegan a casa de Louis, enciende las luces del salón mientras se quita la chaqueta y la deja en la silla de la entrada. Camina por el recibidor encendiendo las luces y sintiendo la presencia de Trajecitos en su espalda. Casi puede adivinar dónde tiene la vista fija, probablemente al sur de su cintura. Louis gira un momento la cabeza, mira por encima del hombro y efectivamente, le está mirando el culo como si fuera algo comestible.

Trajecitos levanta la vista en el momento en el que siente la mirada de Louis. Disimular no es una de sus cualidades.

—Ya sabes el camino al comedor —dice Louis mientras señala la dirección—. Ponte cómodo mientras voy a la cocina a servirnos las copas.

En la cocina, Louis tararea mientras coge hielos del congelador y pone dos copas de Gin Tonic y whiskey. Para cuando vuelve al comedor, la imagen de Trajecitos parado en medio de la habitación, ligeramente inclinado observando la colección de películas de la estantería, le remueve algo dentro. Tiene las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta el codo, la espalda más infinita del mundo y un culo que es una invitación.

Louis se queda momentáneamente paralizado en la entrada, observando su espalda, pero Trajecitos parece sentir su presencia porque se gira a mirarlo. Y la sonrisa que tiene en la cara, es de verdadera diversión.

—¿Cómo puede ser que tengas una estantería dedicada exclusivamente a películas tuyas en tu propio salón? —Murmura intentado esconder una carcajada.

Louis se acerca a su lado, le pasa la copa de Gin Tonic con un asentimiento de cabeza, y sonríe.

—Es una pequeña tradición que empezó Niall cuando salió a la venta mi primera película —contesta Louis encogiéndose de hombros, caminando hacia el sofá y sentándose—. Desde entonces, siempre me regala una copia de cada proyecto.

Trajecitos le mira con un gesto de burla, mientras se sienta justo a su lado. Huele realmente bien, a madera y deseo. Louis se quita los zapatos ayudándose de los talones y sube los pies al sofá.

—Son muchas películas —dice con la voz baja—. La mayoría de ellas, debo decir a riesgo de hinchar tu ego, son muy buenas.

Algo en el pecho de Louis se hincha por el comentario, por la mirada.

—¿Cuántas has visto? —Pregunta con curiosidad.

—¿La verdad? —Trajecitos entrecierra los ojos, se acerca un poco más a Louis mientras pega un pequeño trago a su bebida—. Probablemente casi todas.

Lo dice con una sonrisa de disculpa, como si no quisiera aceptar que ha visto prácticamente toda su filmografía.

—¿Cuál es tu favorita?

—Bueno… —se muerde el labio y en su mirada hay una invitación, un destello de deseo— tengo debilidad por una de tus películas.

Louis sabe al instante qué película es. Lo ve en su mirada, en la forma en que le han brillado sus ojos y sus mejillas se han enrojecido. Lo ha sentido en el tono de su voz, en su gravedad y profundidad. Louis se inclina, recorriendo con la vista el trozo de pecho que se intuye en su camisa abierta, observando sus grandes manos sosteniendo una copa que parece enana entre sus dedos, mirando sus labios cuando pasa la lengua por ellos.

—¿Por cuál tienes debilidad?

— _La Isla y La Brisa_ —responde mientras baja la vista y se muerde el labio—. La escena aquella, la del árbol en la que estás, _ya sabes_ , y dices eso de “Si esto está mal, Oliver, entonces no quiero tener razón” mientras…

Louis sabe qué escena es. Casi puede leerlo en los ojos verdes.

—¿Mientras me follo a un tío contra el árbol y se ve un primer plano de mi culo?

Trajecitos enrojece violentamente, pero asiente suspirando.

—Sí —responde con la boca seca y los ojos fijos en sus labios—. Tenía dieciséis años la primera vez que la vi y…

Louis sabe lo que un joven Trajecitos hizo la primera vez que vio la película. Casi puede imaginarle, unos cuantos años más joven y con un bulto en la entrepierna.

—¿Y…? —dice mientras deja la copa de whiskey sobre la mesa de café.

—Y… —murmura inclinándose y dejando su Gin Tonic junto al whiskey—. Fue bastante esclarecedor y revelador. Casi...

No termina la frase, pero Louis ya sabe el resto. Sabe lo que pasó aquella vez, y sabe a qué se refiere cuando dice que fue _esclarecedor y revelador_. Lo ve en su mirada, brillante y oscura, con las pupilas expandidas y el verde más intenso del mundo. Trajecitos le está mirando con intensidad, afirmando con la cabeza y acercándose poco a poco a sus labios.

Louis sabe lo que Trajecitos va a hacer, y lo único en lo que puede pensar es _Por fin_ , mientras se moja los labios con la lengua.

Primero hay un roce leve, tanteando, probando. Le besa muy despacio, comiéndole lentamente, probando sus labios sin prisa. Pone sus dos manos sobre su mandíbula, y Louis se deja llevar por el momento, por esos dedos que abarcan toda su cara, por la forma en la que mueve los labios muy, muy despacito.

Y cuando Louis cree que no puede más, siente su lengua tanteando sus labios. Chupando, abriéndose paso, mojando, pidiendo permiso. Cuando abre la boca, parece una invitación a más, porque de repente Trajecitos le besa como si se acabara el mundo. Le besa duro, masculino y preciso. Le besa con control, sabiendo lo que hace y rugiendo sobre sus labios.

Y Louis no puede evitar dejarse llevar, morirse en sus labios, maullar con desesperación. Pone las manos sobre el pelo de Trajecitos y deja sus dedos recorrer sus rizos suaves y agradables.

Trajecitos parece verlo como una invitación, porque le atrae más a su cuerpo. Pecho con pecho, mientras pasa las manos por su espalda. Se recuesta contra el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada contra los cojines y Louis sigue el movimiento sin despegar sus labios. Louis se sienta a horcajadas encima de Trajecitos, con el culo apoyado en su entrepierna. Abre las piernas entre sus caderas, apoya las rodillas en el sofá y se deja caer sobre su pecho mientras le besa con todo el deseo que siente.

—Sabes tan dulce —dice Trajecitos entre besos—. A chocolate, y nata y… _tan dulce_.

Las manos de Trajecitos recorren su espalda, bajando hasta encontrar su culo. Cuando lo aprieta, con esas manos enormes, gime contra su boca. Y Louis se deja llevar por las caricias, por esos labios que no le dejan de besar. Cuando baja las caderas y se encuentra con la erección de Trajecitos bajo el pantalón, _gime_.

Louis mueve las caderas, empuja su erección, la aprieta. Fricción, roce y _más_. Chocan y se frotan con los pantalones puestos, polla con polla. Las manos de Trajecitos están sobre su culo, y Louis no pierde el tiempo y desabrocha los últimos botones de su camisa para poder tocar su pecho, los abdominales y pectorales que sólo ha podido ver a través de la ropa. Tiene varios tatuajes sobre su pecho, y Louis los mira entre besos, mientras baja poco a poco las manos para poder acariciar todo.

Cuando la fricción entre las caderas parece insuficiente, cuando Louis siente que necesita ir más allá, abre el botón del pantalón de Trajecitos y los baja un poco. Trajecitos parece leerle las intenciones, porque levanta el culo del sofá para que Louis pueda bajarlos hasta sus rodillas.

Y da gusto verle con la camisa completamente abierta, una erección bajo los bóxers y los labios rojos. Tiene la respiración agitada, el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez y las pupilas dilatadas. Louis baja la mano y toca su erección por encima de la tela sin dejar de mirarle a la cara, queriendo saber todas sus expresiones. Es realmente grande y gruesa, y se siente completamente rígida entre sus dedos.

—¿Quieres que te lo haga como en _La Isla y La Brisa_? —Susurra Louis contra su oído, mientras le mira a los ojos y mueve su mano arriba y abajo sobre su erección—. ¿O quieres hacérmelo tú a mí?

Trajecitos le mira con los ojos oscuros.

—Dios —dice con la respiración agitada y apretando su culo con más fuerza—. Quiero hacértelo yo, _por favor_.

Louis asiente, porque él también quiere. Grande, dura y apetecible. Le vuelve a besar con furia, con una pasión que le quema por dentro. Trajecitos quita las manos de su culo para coger el dobladillo de su camiseta y levantarla. Louis sube los brazos y se quita la camiseta, mientras siente la mirada de Trajecitos recorriéndole con un gesto de deseo.

Louis le mira a los ojos, y lleva sus manos a la cinturilla de los bóxers de Trajecitos cuando escucha el timbre de la puerta. Ambos se quedan quietos durante unos segundos, pero Louis lo ignora y vuelve a besar el pecho perfecto lleno de tatuajes.

—Están llamando.

Louis asiente, mientras muerde uno de sus pezones. Lentamente, chupando y lamiendo.

—Se habrán equivocado —responde entre besos—. No espero a nadie, esta noche sólo te quiero a ti.

Trajecitos gime, levanta un poco sus caderas buscando más fricción.

—Eres perfecto —susurra mientras pasa las manos por su pecho.

El timbre vuelve a sonar mientras Louis le besa como es debido. Despacio, lamiendo y… El timbre vuelve a sonar.

—Tal vez deberías ir a ver quién es —responde Trajecitos—. Podría ser importante.

Louis levanta la cabeza y le mira. Perfecto, agitado y solo para él.

—No será tan importante si…

El timbre vuelve a sonar, esta vez durante más tiempo. Un _ring-ring-riiiiiiiiiiiiiing_ impertinente e inoportuno.

—Ve a ver quién es —dice Trajecitos entre sus labios—. Cuando vuelvas, seguiré exactamente aquí.

Lo dice con una sonrisa, con sus labios rojos e hinchados. Le besa una última vez, un leve roce de labios y suspira. Louis tiene que tener toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo para levantarse, recolocar la erección sobre el pantalón y caminar hacia el recibidor.

Antes de abrir la puerta, se mira en el espejo de la entrada y lo puede ver escrito en toda su cara. Sin camiseta, con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas rojas. Alegría y pasión.

—¿Qué pasa? —dice Louis mientras abre la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sugar Daddy le mira de arriba abajo.

—¿Te pillo ocupado? —murmura con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Con las manos en la masa, tal vez?

—No es un buen momento, Ryan.

Ryan no parece pensar lo mismo, porque se apoya en el quicio de la puerta con su mirada fija en el pecho de Louis.

—Bueno, por si no lo recuerdas, el otro día quedamos para pasar el rato.

Louis no lo recuerda, pero lleva una semana que no sabe dónde tiene la cabeza. Y ahora mismo, sus pensamientos están centrados en volver al sofá a restregarse contra la entrepierna de Trajecitos.

—Ahora estoy ocupado, tal vez…

—¿Tal vez mañana? —pregunta con los ojos brillantes. Luego levanta la cabeza, mira más allá del hombro de Louis y gime muy bajito—. Ya veo en qué estás ocupado, pero si soy sincero, no me importaría _unirme_.

Louis gira la cabeza para poder ver qué mira Sugar Daddy. Trajecitos está en la puerta del recibidor, con la camisa abierta, el botón del pantalón desabrochado y el pelo revuelto. Tiene el ceño fruncido y, antes las palabras de Ryan, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Realmente no es un buen momento, Ryan. Lo siento —responde Louis mientras intenta cerrar la puerta de la calle con Sugar Daddy fuera—. Tal vez, ya sabes… Nos vemos.

Cuando cierra la puerta y se gira, Trajecitos ya no está ahí. Al entrar en el salón, le encuentra abrochándose la camisa con rapidez.

—Esto… lo siento —murmura Louis mientras observa esos grandes dedos moverse por los botones de la camisa—. No sabía que…

Trajecitos deja de mover sus manos, sube la cabeza y le mira con un gesto indescifrable.

—No me debes ninguna excusa o disculpa, Louis —voz seria, ojos impasibles—. No tenemos _ese tipo_ de relación, no en realidad.

Louis asiente. Dice _claro_ muy bajito.

—Lo sé, pero aún así creo que…

—No.

Susurra _no_ y se queda estático en el comedor de Louis. Parece tener un dilema interno.

—Pero…

—Esto iba a ser un error, y gracias a dios lo hemos parado antes de que sea demasiado tarde —Se pasa la mano por el pelo y parece buscar en la sala algo que no encuentra—. No sé en qué estábamos pensando para hacer esto, teniendo en cuenta que claramente complicaría todo. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

En nada. No estaban pensando en nada. Borrachos, cachondos y tonteando toda la noche. Para Louis era más que evidente que acabarían en su cama, pero Trajecitos parece sorprendido de haberse dejado llevar.

—No estábamos pensando en nada —responde Louis—, pero tal vez podríamos retomarlo justo donde lo habíamos dejado y…

Trajecitos frunce el ceño, parece como si le hubieran lanzado un jarro de agua fría.

—No es ese el tipo de relación que tenemos —replica incrédulo—. Nuestra relación es con un contrato de por medio. Nos estamos jugando mucho y tiene que salir _bien_. _Esto_ —dice señalando a ambos— iba a ser claramente un error. _Claramente_.

Parece realmente convencido de que lo sería, pero Louis no ve nada malo en poder sacar algo de ventaja esos seis meses de falsa relación.

—O podría ser una buena idea —replica—. Podríamos divertimos de vez en cuando. Seis meses sin tener sexo con nadie pueden hacerse muy largos.

Trajecitos bufa. No dice nada, pero tiene la mirada fija en la puerta del salón y Louis sabe perfectamente lo que está pensando. Está pensando en Sugar Daddy, en la puerta de su casa, diciendo que no le importaría _unirse_ a lo que sea que tienen entre manos.

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho todas las veces que hemos hablado sobre lo que pensábamos de nuestra relación falsa? —No le deja responder, porque sigue hablando como si necesitara decirlo—. Lo más _importante_ para mi es que mi credibilidad no quede en entredicho, que se descubra que esto es un montaje y la gente deje de tomar en serio mi carrera.

—Y lo entiendo, pero…

—Cuando Jade me dijo que sería contigo con quien tendría la relación falsa me acojoné, porque tú tienes todos esos escándalos y hace poco menos de un mes un video sexual tuyo estaba en todos lados y yo me negué. Categóricamente, absolutamente, _me negué_. Pero Jade —ruge sarcásticamente con una risa fría— _me rogó_ que te diera una oportunidad. _Una oportunidad_ , me dijo, y yo le hice caso. Y luego te conocí, y vi que tú también parecías detestar todo esto tanto como yo, e intenté hacerte ver lo importante que es para mí que todo parezca real.

—Yo…

—Y pensaba que lo habías entendido.

—Sí lo he…—tartamudea—. Eso ha sido…

—Eso ha sido lo que esperaba que hicieras —responde serio—. Y _todo esto_ ha sido un error.

No parece enfadado, pero sí defraudado. En su cara, Louis sólo puede leer una cosa, una frase que seguramente inunda sus pensamientos: _Lo sabía_. Cuando Trajecitos sale de su casa, Louis se queda parado en el salón viendo las vistas de la ciudad desde el ventanal. Las farolas alumbran las aceras, las palmeras inundan la ciudad y los coches son minúsculos puntos rojos que caminan en la oscuridad.

Desde ahí arriba, todo parece oscuro y diminuto.

…

Lo primero que Louis Tomlinson escucha el domingo desde la cama son los gritos de Liam Payne. Su mejor amigo y manager, gritando sin razón. Le escucha desde la cama, llamándole por su nombre desde la planta de abajo. Luego intuye el sonido de unas pisadas subir las escaleras.

—¡Aquí estás, _estúpido_ Louis _maldito_ Tomlinson! —grita una vez entra en la habitación de Louis.

Liam no le deja ni un momento para ubicarse, se acerca a la ventana y destapa las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz del sol. Unos segundos después, Niall aparece con un bollito de chocolate, que claramente ha cogido de la cocina de Louis, y se tumba en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Justo a su lado.

—¿No habíamos quedado a la una para comer en el Club de Golf? —pregunta Louis mientras mira la hora del móvil. Son las diez de la mañana, no ve razón para madrugar tanto un domingo de resaca—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan pronto?

Niall carraspea y niega de una forma casi imperceptible, pero Louis lo ve.

—¿Quieres saber qué hacemos aquí tan pronto? —Chilla Liam con el ceño fruncido y con un tono de voz mucho más alto del suyo habitual—. Jade Fischer me ha llamado esta mañana para decirme que están planteando cancelar el contrato de esta falsa relación porque Harry no se encuentra a gusto con la situación. Yo le he preguntado qué ha pasado y Jade me _ha asegurado que nada_. Y por eso vengo a ti… porque estoy seguro que _tú_ estás relacionado con este cambio repentino de opinión.

—Esa poca fe que tienes a veces en mi es un poco insultante.

Liam le mira con un gesto seco.

—¿Qué hiciste ayer en vuestra cita para que Harry haya decidido que no quiere seguir haciendo esto _contigo_?

—No hice nada realmente malo, Liam —responde Louis mientras observa cómo Niall le está dejando las sábanas llenas de migas—. Sólo he sido yo mismo.

Niall casi se atraganta con el bollito mientras intenta disimular una carcajada, Liam suspira agotado.

—¿Qué versión de ti mismo has sido, Lou? —Pregunta Niall intentando aguantar la risa que parece escapar de su garganta.

—¿Qué versión de mi mismo? —Pregunta Louis extrañado—. La única que hay.

Niall y Liam se miran, parecen compartir una conversación silenciosa esos segundos que permanecen observándose.

—Lo que Niall quiere decir, es que a veces parece que hay dos versiones de ti, pero tal vez nunca te has parado el suficiente tiempo en pensarlo —afirma Liam mirándole a los ojos y sentándose en el final del colchón, junto a los pies de Niall—. Está este Lou, que es un poco gruñón, pero cariñoso. Es una persona fiel, profunda, generosa y divertida. Ese es el Lou que conocemos desde los cuatro años, el que se metió un trozo de tiza en la boca cuando la Señorita Smith nos descubrió robando pegatinas, el que pilló su primera borrachera con la botella de whiskey que robamos al padre de Niall y acabó vomitando en el felpudo de mi casa. Esa persona a la que seguimos a Los Ángeles con veintitrés años, sólo porque parecía lo correcto una nueva aventura juntos. Ese Lou, nuestro amigo, es alguien a quien admiramos y queremos como a un hermano. Nuestra pequeña familia.

—Y luego está el actor Louis Tomlinson —dice Niall, con un gesto de burla—. Ese tío ni siquiera me cae bien. Es un actor prepotente, egoísta, orgulloso y demasiado centrado en no estrechar vínculos emocionales con cualquiera, que incluso es capaz de sabotearse a sí mismo.

Parecen realmente creer lo que dicen. Todo eso de las dos versiones, parece una locura, pero ellos _realmente_ lo creen.

—Entonces —dice Liam—. ¿Qué versión de ti mismo has sido, Lou?

Louis se queda pensativo, intentando digerir toda la información.

—¿Supongo que ninguna? —Responde—. ¿Tal vez las dos a la vez?

—Entonces… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste para que haya decidido rescindir el contrato?

Louis se apoya en el cabecero y recuerda mentalmente todo lo que pasó la noche pasada en su salón.

—La cena fue bastante bien y decidimos venir aquí a tomar la última copa. Estábamos un poco borrachos y acabamos besándonos en el sofá —Conforme Louis lo dice, siente una mirada de reprobación por parte de Liam. Casi puede escuchar su cerebro rugir _mala idea_ —. Y bueno, _evidentemente_ eso iba a más, cuando llamaron a la puerta y… Aparentemente, el otro día yo había quedado con Sugar Daddy para pasar la noche, pero no me acordaba.

Liam y Niall le miran con la boca medio abierta.

— _Louis, por dios_ … —suspira Niall.

—Y se lo tomó un poco mal.

— _Evidentemente_.

—¡Y yo me disculpe, pero ni siquiera estaba enfadado porque Sugar Daddy apareciera en mi casa! Dijo que si nos hubiéramos acostado hubiera sido un grandísimo error. Le dije que lo sentía, pero él sólo me dijo que, bueno, que yo no había entendido lo importante que era para él que todo saliera bien y su imagen no acabara perjudicada —Recuerda Louis—. Y luego insinuó que en el fondo esperaba que yo la acabara cagando. El problema es…

—El problema es que has sido un egoísta desde el principio —interviene Liam secamente—. No te lo has tomado en serio en ningún momento y lo que parece que no comprendes, es que esta vez hay otra persona involucrada en todo esto. Una persona directamente relacionada con tus acciones.

Louis asiente. Susurra _No lo había pensado así_.

—Entonces, espero que a partir de ahora tomes las decisiones pensando en a quién van a afectar —responde Liam—. No estás sólo en esto, nunca lo has estado.

Louis lo medita, un poco avergonzado. Tal vez ha estado demasiado ocupado en odiar cada segundo de este acuerdo como para ser consciente que hay otra persona en su misma situación.

—Vas a ir ahora a casa de Harry y vas a pedirle perdón, Lou. Pero _de verdad_ , no una de esas caras de pena que pones a veces para salirte con la tuya —responde Niall—. Y luego te vas a sentar con él y vas a enseñarle el Louis que yo conozco. Porque estás demasiado ocupado en mentir, en actuar ante la gente, que parece que a veces te olvidas de ti mismo. Enséñale que ese Louis Tomlinson no es real. Es la persona que todos conocen, que todos esperan encontrar, pero ese _no eres tú_.

Louis siente que sus ojos le pican un poco. Puede que haya muchas cosas que nunca vaya a conseguir en la vida, cosas con las que se ha rendido, pero su amistad con Liam y Niall es lo único de lo que se siente completamente orgulloso. Día tras día, le salvan.

—Voy a ir a verle a su casa —decide Louis— para arreglar todo esto.

—Me alegro, Louis —responde Liam con una ligera sonrisa—. Espero que consigáis llegar a un acuerdo en el que ambos os sintáis seguros y cómodos; que consigáis entenderos mutuamente. Es… —murmura dudando— creo que deberías de dejar de culpar a Harry por todo. Es evidente que él quiere que le comprendas, pero creo que tú has estado demasiado ocupado culpándole de todo e ignorándole, como para realmente escuchar lo que te estaba diciendo.

—Tal vez —dice Niall—, lo único que necesitáis es comprenderos.

Antes de salir de casa, Louis pasa por la cocina a coger un bollito de chocolate. Niall y Liam se han ido hace una hora, el cielo parece nublado desde el ventanal del salón y Louis se queda un rato mirándolo con nostalgia. Ya está sentado en el asiento del conductor de su coche, cuando comprende algo. Sólo hay una forma de que alguien pueda comprender a Louis.

Cuando vuelve a sentarse frente al volante, en el asiento del copiloto hay un libro viejo con las tapas desgastadas y pegadas con celo. En la portada, tres palabras: _Caminos de Esperanza._

Tiene por delante más de quince minutos de camino, y para cuando Louis quiere darse cuenta, en su mente sólo puede escuchar la conversación que ha tenido unas horas antes con Niall y Liam. Tienen razón, no en todo, pero en bastantes cosas. Louis ha estado cabreado y ha ignorado por completo todo lo que Trajecitos le ha dicho. Le ha culpado por aceptar el acuerdo, por querer que salga bien las cosas cuando es evidente que Louis quiere que salga mal. Quiere auto sabotearse, tener una razón para poder cabrearse.

Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de llamarlo mentalmente por su nombre. Todo este tiempo, ha pensado en él como Trajecitos porque suena más impersonal, menos interesado. No le ha llamado nunca por su nombre, nunca se ha molestado en tratarlo como un igual.

Louis lo ha hecho mal desde el principio y tal vez, aún no es demasiado tarde para comprenderlo.

Cuando llega a su casa, Louis pica la puerta con un agujero en el estómago. Tiene una angustia que burbujea y oprime la garganta. Necesita respirar.

Entonces la puerta se abre, y unos ojos verdes se clavan en su mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Louis dice lo primero que se le ocurre “Vengo a disculparme”, pero la mirada de enfado y la frente arrugada que recibe de vuelta, le hace razonar de nuevo “Vengo a que intentamos comprendernos mutuamente”. Esta vez, parece que utiliza las palabras adecuadas, porque le deja pasar con un gesto de la cabeza y un murmullo silencioso “Está bien, pasa”.

Es una casa grande y decorada con gusto, pero es una vivienda de alquiler, y de alguna forma se nota. Es moderna, elegante y completamente impersonal. No parece vivida, no se siente un hogar.

Se sientan en el sofá del salón, un gran ventanal justo en frente. A lo lejos, se puede vislumbrar el gigantesco letrero de Hollywood. Louis mira la ciudad de Los Ángeles bajo sus pies con el libro _Caminos de Esperanza_ en sus manos.

—He venido para que nos escuchemos mutuamente —murmura Louis tras unos segundos de silencio—. Me gustaría decirte todo, que me comprendas, que entiendas que sí _quiero_ tomarme en serio todo esto. Y me encantaría que tú también me dejes conocerte y comprenderte.

—Me parece razonable —No parece enfadado, parece cauteloso.

—Yo… no soy realmente muy bueno con las palabras, y tengo todos estos pensamientos en mi cabeza, todas las cosas que sé que quiero decir y…

Louis se agobia un poco, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—¿Tal vez ayudaría si… empiezo yo? —Su voz suena hueca, un eco en esa estancia tan grande y vacía. Habla mientras mira por el ventanal y uno de sus rizos cae por su frente—. Si te cuento mi historia, tal vez sea más fácil para ti que luego cuentes la tuya.

Louis asiente.

—Sí, eso… eso sería de ayuda.

Hay un silencio, que dura unos segundos, hasta que Louis escucha un suspiro.

—Tenía dieciséis años la primera vez que me presenté a The X Factor UK. La historia es larga, pero puedo resumirla en que Two Directions se convirtió en la boyband del momento —Voz baja, hombros encogidos—. En aquella época creo que no éramos conscientes de lo que hacíamos. Grabábamos discos, llenábamos estadios y nos parecía que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies. Y probablemente lo estaba —Ríe, pero hay algo amargo en el sonido—. En algún momento, nos dimos cuenta que éramos unos veinteañeros cantando canciones pop para quinceañeras, y dejamos de sentir esa conexión con la música que cantábamos.

—¿Qué paso?

—Creo que fue el conjunto de demasiadas cosas: muchos años sin parar, que la discográfica no nos dejara grabar otro tipo de música que no fuera pop comercial y que estábamos cansados de no poder ser nosotros mismos. Después de cinco años nos separamos y ese fue el momento más liberador y terrorífico que he experimentado en mi vida. De repente era libre, podía hacer lo que quisiera —Una ligera sonrisa aparece en su cara, el brillo del sol iluminando sus ojos, haciéndolos imposiblemente verdes—. Después de tantos años, necesitaba descansar, así que me tomé dos años sabáticos para reencontrarme. El problema fue, que cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más nervioso me ponía por todas esas expectativas que los fans tenían puestas en mí. Cuando terminé el hiatus, me puse a grabar y componer mi propia música, algo que nunca me habían permitido hacer cuando estaba en Two Directions.

—¿Eso es genial, no?

—Es liberador, pero pone más presión en mi espalda. Las fans de Two Directions esperan que mi música en solitario se parezca a la que hacíamos, el resto del mundo no me toma en serio por haber formado parte de una boyband, y siento que siempre estoy intentando justificar mi música. Pero ese ya no soy yo, ahora soy otra persona que disfruta con lo que hace. Me gustan los temas que he compuesto para el disco y estoy ilusionado por mi primer single que saldrá en octubre. —Parece triste, pero cuando habla de su nueva música sus ojos destellan—. No quiero que la gente me conozca por ser el novio de Louis Tomlinson, quiero que les guste lo que hago, quiero gustarles por mi música. Por eso no quiero escándalos, por eso necesito que esto salga bien con este acuerdo publicitario, por eso necesito que estemos en el mismo punto en este caos… porque durante unos meses pensé en renunciar a la música. Refugiarme en mi casa de Londres y vivir para siempre al margen de la música. Sentía que todo lo que podía conseguir, ya lo había hecho con Two Directions. Quería renunciar a la música, a lo más importante de mí, por miedo.

Louis gira el cuello y mira su perfil. Es la viva imagen del agotamiento. Una persona que ha intentado renunciar a lo más importante de su vida porque sentía que las expectativas de las personas eran más importantes que sus deseos.

Cuando vuelve a hablar, gira la cabeza para mirar a Louis a los ojos.

—Pero no lo voy a hacer, porque me gusta lo que hago, me gusta el rumbo de mi vida.

No hace falta que lo diga en voz alta para que Louis lea entre líneas. Le gusta el rumbo de su vida, salvo el acuerdo de relación falsa que le están obligando a hacer. Pero con el resto, parece realmente feliz de poder hacer lo que quiere en su vida profesional.

Louis, por primera vez, entiende a Harry Styles.

—Nadie sabe esto, ni siquiera Niall o Liam, pero a finales del año pasado tomé la decisión de retirarme.

Nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie. Es un pensamiento que lleva en su mente varios años, en cierto momento parecía la única salida. Decirlo en voz alta, por primera vez, suena liberador.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —Pregunta Harry con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Estás en tu mejor momento profesional.

—Porque sentía que ya no tenía nada más que contar —responde con sinceridad—. Me llegaban todos estos guiones, todas las propuestas, y no había ninguna que me pareciera que fuera a hacer el cambio. Todo me parecía más de lo mismo, no conseguía encontrar la motivación. Entonces un día escuché que Ang Lee estaba interesado en un proyecto que llevaba guardado en el cajón durante años. Me enteré que quería llevar al cine _Caminos de Esperanza_ y no paré hasta que conseguí hablar con él y explicarle lo importante que ha sido ese libro en cada momento de mi vida. Y Ang Lee me _entendió_. Creo que nunca he conectado tanto con un director como con él, de repente teníamos todas estas ideas, propuestas e ilusiones. Creo que incluso lo veíamos con los mismos ojos. El final, pero sobre todo _el camino_. Entonces de repente Summit Entertainment estaba interesada, había un borrador de guión y Ang Lee me quería a mí de protagonista porque sabía que yo entendía la historia. Este _es_ el proyecto de mi _vida_.

Y entonces, Harry frunce el ceño, porque necesita más información.

—¿Por qué es tan importante esta película y no otra? ¿Qué tiene esta película, ese libro?

Louis respira muy lento y piensa muy bien la respuesta. Necesita que Harry lo entienda, porque si entiende lo importante que es el libro, de alguna forma acabará entendiendo a Louis.

—Tenía catorce años la primera vez que leí _Caminos de Esperanza_. En aquel momento yo estaba, como casi todos, descubriendo mi sexualidad. Trágicamente enamorado del hermano mayor de mi mejor amigo e intentando comprender cómo afectaría al resto de mi vida mi homosexualidad —Louis sonríe, recordando cómo se sentía cuando era un adolescente angustiado por no poder ser normal, deseando que fuera un mal sueño—. Y el libro cayó en mis manos y me cambió la vida: mi forma de pensar, mi forma de afrontar los problemas, _todo_. Este libro, _Caminos de Esperanza_ , habla sobre la homosexualidad, sobre el amor, pero sobre todo habla de la esperanza. De aprender a curarse a uno mismo.

—¿De la esperanza?

—De la esperanza, que es el sentimiento más liberador del mundo —Afirma Louis—. Es un libro que no habla de la homosexualidad como un problema o como algo que hay que esconder. La trata con naturalidad, sin peleas, dramas o amores prohibidos como es lo habitual. Trata de Andrew, un chico que pierde la esperanza en la vida, que vive en un constante paseo sin sentir nada. Entonces conoce a Duncan, un chico alegre y con ganas de vivir, pero sin rumbo. Y juntos encuentran lo que no sabían que les faltaba, juntos encuentran la esperanza.

—¿Y tiene un final feliz?

—Tiene un final esperanzador —responde con una sonrisa—. Andrew y Duncan acaban encontrando la felicidad, gracias al otro, pero no en el otro. No acaban juntos, pero cada uno tiene su final feliz por separado, gracias al camino que recorren juntos. _Caminos de Esperanza_ no habla del final, habla del camino.

Cuando Louis cierra la boca y alza la cabeza, siente que Harry le mira de otra forma. Tiene la misma mirada que Liam pone a veces cuando Louis se embarca en conversaciones interminables sobre la personalidad de sus personajes. Ojos llenos de respeto y admiración, tal vez un poco de sorpresa. Harry le mira como cuando Niall rechaza guiones por el bajo presupuesto y Louis los acepta porque cree que es lo que debe hacer, porque ha encontrado algo entre todas esas páginas que merece la pena. Le mira entendiéndole, confiando en él.

Harry le está mirando así.

—Entiendo que esa película pueda ser importante para ti —murmura Harry con moderación—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con nuestra relación falsa?

—Ha sido una línea roja que ha puesto la productora después de mis… _escándalos_ y, ya sabes, el video de Ibiza —Le quema un poco las mejillas cuando piensa en ello—. Nuestra relación tiene que salir bien o me dejarán de lado y cogerán a otro para hacer el papel protagonista, alguien que no entienda _Caminos de Esperanza_ como yo.

Harry tuerce la cabeza, le mira muy fijamente.

—¿Y cómo sé que una vez empieces el rodaje no volverás a las nadadas? ¿Cómo puedo confiar que te vas a tomar esto en serio?

Louis le mira, con el libro apoyado aún en sus piernas.

—Te estoy dando mi palabra y hay muchas cosas que no soy, pero te aseguro que soy un hombre de honor —responde Louis—. Este va a ser un camino largo y nos esperan muchos meses juntos. Creo que es momento que pongamos nuestras cartas sobre la mesa y nos convirtamos en aliados en esto.

Harry le mira, asintiendo muy lentamente. Tiene una mirada cautelosa que le recorre el rostro con parsimonia. Luego, florece, con una sonrisa reservada pero alegre.

—Creo —sopesa— que prefiero que seas mi amigo, Louis.

Louis no puede evitar alzar las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa. Harry acerca una de sus manos y se la tiende en un gesto de amistad. Durante unos segundos, le mira con toda su atención.

Cuando Louis estrecha su mano, la sonrisa de Harry se hace más grande.

—¿Amigos eh? —Pregunta Louis—. Creo que podría funcionar.

Realmente lo cree, que podrían llegar a ser amigos si ambos ponen de su parte. Si ambos lo desean.

Esa mañana se queda a comer en casa de Harry, que insiste en hacer tacos y nachos con guacamole. Harry tiene una mirada cautelosa, un poco insegura, pero parece sincero con sus palabras. Comen en la terraza mientras Louis habla sobre _Caminos de Esperanza_ y Harry comenta lo feliz que fue siempre en Two Directions.

A las tres, Louis se levanta de la silla donde ha estado hablando las últimas dos horas con Harry y se pasa las manos por las perneras del pantalón. Tiene una cita con Ang Lee para discutir las últimas localizaciones de la película antes del comienzo del rodaje en un mes. Harry dice “Suerte con tus propuestas” y parece realmente sentirlo. Parece realmente comprenderle. No todo, pero sí un poco.

—Suerte con ese estribillo de la canción que no te sale.

Cuando Louis ya está en el asiento del coche, escucha a Harry llamarle por su nombre. Baja la ventanilla y le observa caminar con lentitud.

—Te dejas esto —dice Harry con el libro _Caminos de Esperanza_ de Louis en la mano, tendiéndoselo con cuidado.

—Me gustaría que lo leyeras —contesta Louis—. Es… es muy importante para mí. Es la primera copia que leí a los catorce años. Está llena de rayajos y comentarios en los márgenes de un niñato adolescente, pero es… es una de mis pertenencias más preciadas. Y me gustaría que te lo quedaras y lo leyeras.

Harry asiente, se lleva el libro a su pecho y le ira con el gesto fruncido.

—Pero ya me has contado el final… —susurra tan bajito que Louis no sabe si lo ha escuchado o ha sido el viento.

—Ya te lo he dicho —responde Louis—. Lo importante de esta historia es el camino, no el final.


	5. Cinco. Otoño eterno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy es la noche de Reyes y estas cosas (a mi edad) me siguen haciendo ilusión. Este es mi regalo, o mi penitencia. No sé, no sé.

**Parte II**

_[“Sit down beside me and stay awhile, let our hearts do their parts with wine and words to meet the hours, so the day never starts.  
Cause that's what I want  
That's what we need”_

Sit Down Beside Me, Patrick Watson]  
  


**Cinco.**

Intentar ser amigo de Harry Styles resulta más fácil de lo que Louis Tomlinson alguna vez pensó, pero también es bastante extenuante.

Hace años que Louis no hace nuevos amigos porque desde siempre Niall y Liam han sido más que suficiente en su vida. Se conocen desde los cuatro años y ya no hay sorpresas desagradables o momentos impensables. Sabe perfectamente que Liam siempre se despierta de buen humor, es el mejor dando consejos que nunca se aplica a sí mismo y no le gustan las sorpresas. También sabe cómo es Niall: un bromista incansable, increíblemente leal a sus amigos y mucho menos serio de lo que debería ser.

Les conoce perfectamente, es capaz de adivinar sus movimientos con antelación y la mayoría de las veces prevé sus comentarios sólo con mirar sus expresiones faciales. Les conoce mejor que a nadie. Les entiende y comprende.

Haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

Pero con Harry todo es diferente y mucho más complicado, porque realmente se empeña en esa amistad que sabe que pueden tener. Se esfuerza, empuja y lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas; dejando a Louis que coja exactamente lo que quiera, lo que esté dispuesto y preparado para recibir. Y Louis lo único que puede hacer es estar a la altura, porque no dar lo mismo que Harry Styles le regala día a día, no parece _correcto_.

Porque en un mundo en el que todo el mundo quiere impresionar a Louis Tomlinson, Harry es cauto, educado y modesto. Es vigilante y aún así, arrastra con todo a su paso, con ese carisma que le nace de dentro. Acaba ganándose a todo el mundo con sus sonrisas sinceras y esos ojos grandes llenos de amabilidad, y Louis se deja llevar un poquito por la corriente.

Algunos días, Harry le llama al móvil de buen humor, dice “¡Levanta el culo del sofá, Louis! ¡Nos vamos al gimnasio!” como una orden. Otros días, está de peor humor “Tengo esta melodía, metida en mi cabeza y no consigo que ninguna letra encaje con lo que quiero contar”. A veces, pero muy pocas, incluso está cabreado “No pienso meter esa canción en _mi_ disco. Le he dicho que me niego en rotundo”. No siempre, pero algunos días parece cansado “Me acaba de decir Jade que tenemos que quedar esta tarde para que los paparazis nos hagan algunas fotos. ¿Te apetece si me paso por tu casa y vemos esa peli que me dijiste el otro día?”.

Llevan tres semanas de relación falsa y Louis cada día conoce una nueva faceta de Harry y siente que nunca va a dejar de sorprenderse con su cambiante personalidad. Ha llegado a conocerle un poco, pero siempre nota que se queda en la superficie.

Un domingo, Harry aparece en su casa a las ocho de la mañana para ir a correr por el vecindario. Lleva una pequeña mochila con la ropa de deporte apoyada en el hombro y más energía de la que nadie debería de tener a esas horas.

—¡Nos vamos a correr, _precioso_! —Exclama Harry cuando Louis abre la puerta de su casa—. ¿A qué viene esa cara?

Louis le mira desde el recibidor, con el pantalón del pijama puesto y el pelo completamente despeinado. La luz directa del sol le molesta los ojos e intenta entornarlos despacio.

—Me has despertado a las ocho de la mañana para intentar obligarme a ir a correr —solloza escondiendo un bostezo entre su mano—. Creo que esta relación no va por buen camino.

Louis camina hacia la cocina y Harry le sigue riendo con alegría. Estalla como una supernova.

—¿No te llegó el mensaje de Liam y Jade sobre las actividades de hoy?

Louis asiente.

—¡Oh, sí, me llegó! —Afirma mientras se apoya en la encimera de la cocina—. Pero decidí ignorarlo. Deberías de hacerlo tú también.

Harry abre la nevera, revisa su interior y se gira, con una mirada de disculpa.

—Ya que te he despertado… ¿Quieres que haga el desayuno mientras te pones la ropa de deporte? —Pregunta con una mirada de corderito—. ¿Tortitas con sirope?

Louis es consciente de que se ablanda con esa sonrisa. Acaba asintiendo, con un gesto de confusión. Harry hace mucho eso de cocinar, meterse en la cocina cada vez que Louis sugiere pedir comida a domicilio. Es algo que ha aprendido los últimos días, que a Harry le gusta pasar tiempo cocinando.

—Está bien —responde Louis—, pero _yo_ haré el té.

Acaban yendo a correr por el vecindario después del desayuno. Harry corre con más frecuencia, pero amolda su ritmo al de Louis. Parece feliz cuando corre, con todo el pelo enmarañado y la frente llena de sudor. Harry advierte “Periodistas a las dos” y Louis maldice con enfado.

—Estoy todo sudado, odio que me hagan fotos mientras hago deporte.

Harry se ríe entre dientes, pero se pone de tal manera a su lado, como una montaña humana, que en las fotografías sólo se le ve a él. Louis no parece más que un reflejo a sus espaldas.

—Te debo una, Harry.

Harry ríe, pero no baja el ritmo.

—Vas a tener que aprender a contar mejor, Louis —brama entre respiraciones—. Me debes muchas.

A veces van al campo de golf con Liam y Niall. A parte de Niall, ninguno parece demasiado interesado en ese deporte en concreto, pero pasan la mañana bajo el sol de California. Tirando bolas, bebiendo cerveza y riendo entre lágrimas. Otras veces, se dejan ver por las calles de Los Ángeles. Caminan muy juntos, con vasos de café en la mano y expresiones vacilantes en la mirada. Se dejan fotografiar por los paparazis, comparan las portadas de revistas en las que salen mejor y se destornillan cada vez que son ganadores de alguna encuesta absurda sobre las _parejas más HOT_ del momento.

Un sábado por la mañana, incluso Harry le arrastra a un brunch tardío en Beachwood Café. Hacen el peor café de la ciudad, demasiado aguado y dulce, pero por alguna razón a Harry le gusta. Louis observa con disgusto, y una ceja alzada, la bolsita de hierbas a la que llaman té en Los Ángeles.

—Por tu cara —dice Harry con media tortita en la boca—, parece que el té te ha ofendido personalmente.

Parece contento con su ración diaria de azucares, y sólo cuando está así de feliz, es cuando se relaja lo suficiente como para dejar salir al completo su acento británico. Hoyuelos profundos, arruguitas en los ojos y ese acento que le hace sentir en Inglaterra.

Louis le pega una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Tal vez, porque en esta ciudad se empeñan en llamar té a cualquiera hierba que vaya en una bolsita y puedan meter en una taza de agua caliente.

Louis no está realmente enfadado, ya está acostumbrado a no poder tomar una buena taza de té en Los Ángeles, pero le gusta la forma en la que Harry siempre contesta a sus réplicas y enfados.

—Podrías pedir café —responde Harry señalando su enorme taza—, pero creo que tu cara de ofensa sería incluso mayor.

Louis no se bebe el té, pero hace una concesión con las tortitas de chocolate que Harry pide para ambos. Los paparazis les esperan en la puerta de la cafetería, pero en esas cuatro paredes, Harry y Louis pueden ser ellos mismos.

…

Otras veces, Harry se deja caer por su casa, se tumba en el sofá con un _Buuffff_ lleno de cansancio y enciende la televisión sin preguntar. Esas veces, Louis coge un par de cervezas de la nevera, le pasa una a Harry con un gesto de invitación y se sienta a su lado. Aparta el guión que esté leyendo de la mesita de café y fija su mirada en la televisión, porque Harry siempre pone películas de Steve McQueen o Gregory Peck.

Harry se sabe todos los diálogos de memoria y cuando llega la escena final de _La Gran Evasión_ tiene los ojos brillantes. En la escena, Steve McQueen vuelve a su celda con su pelota y guante de beisbol, y todo parece comenzar de nuevo. Está tramando un nuevo plan, mientras se escucha el _pam-pam_ de la pelota rebotar contra la pared. En esa última escena, con el letrero final que dedica la película a los cincuenta, Harry se gira para mirarle.

—Fui hace un año a un concierto tributo de Elmer Bernstein y ha sido uno de los momentos más inspiradores de mi vida —susurra Harry, cuando los créditos finales de la película aún salen en la pantalla y se puede escuchar la banda sonora—. Inspiradores y liberadores.

Louis deja pasar unos segundos, aún perdido en la melodía.

—Cuando era pequeño quería ser como Steve McQueen en la escena de la moto —murmura Louis. La música atascada en sus oídos—. Mi abuelo me puso _La Gran Evasión_ cuando tenía doce años y lo único que pensaba era en conseguir una moto para ser como él.

Harry le mira con los ojos entornados.

—Puedo imaginarte perfectamente —lo dice con una sonrisa de burla, pero en su mirada hay una sinceridad eterna—. Yo siempre fui más de Marlon Brando en _Un Tranvía Llamado Deseo._

Louis alza la ceja derecha, tuerce la boca para intentar no reír.

—¿Seguimos hablando de ellos como actores? —Pregunta con ironía —. Porque todo el mundo es de Marlon Brando en _Un Tranvía Llamado Deseo._ Incluso Niall está enamorado de Marlon en esa película.

Harry ríe como una estrella, brillando y rompiendo todo a su paso. Han pasado tres semanas y Louis ya está acostumbrado a su risa, a su forma expansiva de hablar, a su forma de ver la vida.

Tres semanas y media desde que dejó de pensar en este acuerdo como un infierno, sino como una oportunidad de conocer a Harry Styles.

…

Es un soleado domingo de octubre en Los Ángeles cuando Louis tira al suelo, hecha una bola, la primera página del guión de _Caminos de Esperanza._ Lleva todo el día encerrado en casa, intentando darle vueltas a una escena del guión que no consigue memorizar. Toda la mañana disperso, incapaz de concentrarse. Después de comer llama a Niall y Liam para preguntarles si quieren echar unas partidas al FIFA y tomar unas cervezas, pero tienen una reunión que no pueden postergar y que no saben cuándo terminará.

—¿Una reunión un domingo, Niall? ¿De verdad?

Al otro lado de la línea, Niall suspira agotado.

—Estamos cerrando un acuerdo para que James Watson firme con Horan&Payne —responde Niall—. Si para conseguirlo tengo que reunirme un domingo en Santa Bárbara y aguantar a cinco americanos haciendo bromas estúpidas sobre irlandeses e ingleses, que así sea.

Louis tira el móvil al sofá y suspira. Agobiado, angustiado y muy cansado. Necesita un maldito cigarro y _necesita_ escapar.

Son casi las tres de la tarde cuando Louis decide dar una vuelta en coche y tal vez pasar por Walmart a por un cubo de helado de chocolate blanco. El tráfico en la ciudad es fluido para ser un domingo. El sol aprieta y el cielo es completamente azul, una invitación a dejarse llevar y conducir hasta Malibú por la carretera de la costa. Está casi decidido a tomar el desvío cuando el locutor de la radio exclama “¡Es un soleado once de octubre en Los Ángeles!” y los ojos de Louis se iluminan.

Tarda cinco segundos en cambiar el ritmo de sus pensamientos, veinte minutos en llegar a Magnolia Bakery antes de la hora de cierre y un buen rato intentando decidir, delante del mostrador, si es una buena idea.

Son las cuatro de la tarde del once de octubre, cuando Louis llama al timbre de la casa de Harry Styles. Abre pasados unos segundos, mientras escucha un _Ya voooooooooy_ al otro lado de la puerta. Harry lleva unos pantalones grises de deporte y una camiseta blanca holgada. Parece cómodo y relajado cuando se apoya en la puerta y cruza sus largas piernas a la altura de los tobillos.

—¿Habíamos quedado hoy? —Pregunta con el ceño fruncido, parece sorprendido de verle en su casa—. Jade no me ha avisado.

Louis niega con la cabeza, pero Harry le deja pasar igualmente, parece feliz de verle. Le sigue hacia el salón, en el que hay una guitarra apoyada sobre el sofá y muchos papeles revueltos en la mesita de café.

—El martes empiezo el rodaje de _Caminos de Esperanza_ y estaba leyendo la primera escena que rodaré y me he agobiado —afirma Louis con sinceridad—. Y luego, me he dado cuenta de algo.

Harry le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, parece un poco cansado.

—¿Si?

—Hoy es once de octubre.

Louis deja caer sobre el sofá el guión de la escena del martes que ha traído desde casa, para no sentir que está siendo un irresponsable, y enseña a Harry un pequeño paquete que lleva en la otra mano. Cuando se lo tiende, Harry frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta mientras lo abre.

Harry abre el paquete y se encuentra con un cupcake rosa con una vela apagada de color blanco plantada en el centro. Le mira con diversión, no seguro de pillar la broma. Pero se nota que _realmente_ quiere entenderlo y reírse.

—Me has soportado un mes, Styles —afirma Louis con alegría—. Sólo te quedan cinco meses.

Harry ríe a carcajadas, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y con la boca completamente abierta. Su risa limpia y sincera inunda la habitación entera. Cuando termina, sus ojos están radiantes de las carcajadas. Hay algo en su brillante mirada, diversión y afecto. Parece estar pensando _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_ , pero también hay un toque de sinceridad cuando agacha la mirada y sus mejillas de colorean.

—¿Has comprado por nuestro _falso primer aniversario_ el cupcake más feo del mundo? —Harry muerde el cupcake y arruga el entrecejo—. Perdón, el cupcake más feo del mundo y el más asqueroso ¿Qué sabor es este, pensaba que sería de fresa?

Louis carraspea, un poco inseguro.

—Bueno, era el último que quedaba en Magnolia Bakery y la dependiente me aseguró que es un sabor muy especial —Por la cara que pone Harry cuando vuelve a probarlo, debe de ser _efectivamente_ un sabor muy especial—. Es chicle. Es rosa porque es un cupcake de chicle.

Harry acaba comiéndose el cupcake de chicle entre risas, con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada de diversión. Con la barbilla llena de frosting rosa chicle, azúcar en las mejillas y asegurando que es _el peor cupcake que he probado en la historia, Louis_. Cuando le quita la vela, se queda mirándola un buen rato.

—Cinco meses, entonces —susurra Harry.

—Un día más —dice Louis—, es un día menos.

El resto de la tarde, Harry parece de un humor excepcional. Se sienta en el sofá con su guitarra mientras toca melodías que no suenan del todo mal. Louis no sabe mucho de música, pero sabe cuando una melodía atrapa, y eso que está tocando Harry le deja embobado. Le mira sobre las hojas del guión que debería de estar leyendo, más fascinado en los largos dedos de Harry sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra que en las líneas de la escena que tiene que rodar el martes.

De vez en cuando Harry tararea muy bajito, y por debajo de esos murmullos, se puede adivinar una voz bonita y grave. El tipo de voz que podría escuchar toda una vida sin cansarse. Tranquila, profunda y con un toque familiar, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Se ha acostumbrado en esas cuatro semanas a su voz, su cercanía, a sus risas interminables y esa sonrisa bobalicona que pone cuando habla sobre su futuro disco. Le ha visto enfadado por un mal titular en alguna revista, agotado de discutir con la discográfica y feliz cuando su hermana llama y le pone al día sobre las noticias de la familia. Le ha visto fingir una sonrisa ante los paparazis después de un mal día, comerse una tarrina de helado una noche en la que siente que su disco va a ser _La Peor Cosa Del Mundo_ y le ha observado repetir entre dientes el dialogo final de _Cuando Harry conoció a Sally_.

Y Louis, por primera vez en su vida, siente que Harry Styles podría realmente llegar a ser su amigo. Cuando le ve sentado en su sofá, con ropa cómoda y tarareando sin parar. Por primea vez, siente que toda esta situación no está del todo mal.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Harry le mira con el cejo fruncido, con la guitarra aún entre sus manos y encorvado sobre la mesita de café para poder garabatear sobre los papeles.

El salón está oscuro, el sol ha ido desapareciendo en el horizonte sin que ninguno se haya percatado y están prácticamente en penumbras, con la poca luz que entra del ventanal. Harry deja la guitarra apoyada en el sofá y se levanta para encender una pequeña lámpara que hay en una mesa auxiliar al otro lado del sofá. La estancia se llena de una luz naranja, cálida y hogareña.

—Nada —responde Louis—, sólo estaba pensando.

—¿Sigues dándole vueltas al rodaje del martes? —En su mirada no hay ni una pizca de burla, solo una brutal honestidad—. Te he visto leer ese guión millones de veces, sé lo importante que es para ti y lo duro que estás trabajando en este personaje. No vas a tener ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo mal.

Louis quiere preguntar “¿Cómo puedes saberlo?”, quiere decir “Sólo me conoces desde hace un mes”, pero no dice nada de eso. Ha visto a Harry leer el libro _Caminos de Esperanza_ que le dejó hace un mes, le ha visto engullirse en su lectura e incluso han comentado alguno de sus capítulos favoritos. Ha visto el libro apoyado en la mesita de noche de Harry, con la esquina de una de las páginas doblada como marcador.

Se ha tomado la molestia de leer el libro sólo porque Louis dijo que era importante, le ha ayudado a repasar el guión más veces de las necesarias y ha diseccionado la personalidad del protagonista, Andrew, para hacerle ver otros puntos de vista y enfoques.

Y Louis conoce a Harry, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para saber que es brutalmente honesto. Que dice las cosas porque las _siente_.

—Gracias, Styles.

La sonrisa que le regala Harry, con la guitarra de vuelta en sus manos y la luz naranja de la lámpara caldeando su piel, es un recuerdo que Louis guarda en sus adentros.

Esa noche, Harry hace hamburguesa casera y mientras cenan en el sofá, Louis se encuentra riendo con las manos pegajosas y llenas de ketchup. Harry acaba eligiendo la película que van a ver, como si hubiera sido nombrado el encargado de los dioses para elegir películas con más de treinta años. Cuando pone _Maurice_ , Louis le mira con una ceja levantada y un gesto interrogante. Harry dice “No puedo negarme a Hugh Grant de joven” como si esa fuera toda la respuesta que Louis necesitara.

Louis tampoco puede negarse a Hugh Grant, pero no dice nada porque Harry se recuesta en su lado del sofá cuando termina la hamburguesa y dice “Me apetece helado de caramelo salado, Louis, pero este cuerpo no se va a mantener si como más calorías de las que quemo” con las manos en la barriga. Louis le ha visto nadar en la piscina y sabe que bajo esa camiseta no hay ni un gramo de grasa. Aún así, le pincha porque sabe que eso es exactamente lo que Harry está esperando de él.

—¿Y que el mundo se pierda fotos tuyas en la playa enseñando tus abdominales? —pregunta Louis, lo más serio que puede—. Piensa en los adolescentes que tienen fotos de Harry Styles sin camiseta colgadas en su cuarto con las que se masajean todas las noches.

Louis está seguro que la risa de Harry se puede escuchar en la otra punta del mundo. Franca, con la cabeza hacia atrás, millones de arruguitas en sus ojos y las enormes manos chocando frente a su pecho.

Louis se levanta con un suspiro, camina a la cocina, coge un bote de helado del congelador y lo lleva al sofá mientras Harry le observa con una media sonrisa. Cuando vuelve a sentarse junto a Harry, dice “Lo he cogido para mí, no creas que lo he hecho por ti, troglodita”, pero le pasa una cuchara y le deja tomar el primer bocado.

Si Louis coge el helado de caramelo salado favorito de Harry, es pura casualidad.

Esa noche, Louis se queda a dormir en el cuarto de invitados porque después de _Maurice_ , Harry considera evidente que la próxima película que deben ver en el maratón improvisado de Hugh Grant es _Notting Hill_. Louis dice “La siguiente película debería ser _Love Actually_ porque evidentemente no estamos siguiendo el orden cronológico y es la mejor”, pero Harry se niega en rotundo.

—Love Actually es una película de Navidad y la veremos en diciembre, que es la única época en la que se debería ver —dice apuntándole con la cuchara del helado—. Ahora te voy a dejar elegir entre _Notting Hill_ y _Mickey Ojos Azules,_ pero debes saber que sólo hay una elección adecuada.

Acaban viendo _Notting Hill,_ pero antes de que Julia Roberts pueda decirle a Hugh Grant que sólo es _una chica, delante de un chico, pidiéndole que la quiera_ , Louis se queda dormido. Se levanta cuando los títulos de crédito aparecen en la pantalla y Harry le está zarandeando suavemente con una sonrisa diminuta. Louis asegura “No me he dormido” y Harry se ríe muy bajito mientras le tiende una mano para ayudarle a levantar del sofá.

—Lo sé, estoy seguro que no te he escuchado roncar mientras Hugh y Julia se daban su primer beso —suena cálido y liviano, casi hogareño—. Venga, tengo una habitación de invitados con las sábanas limpias.

Se queda a dormir en la habitación de invitados porque ni siquiera es consciente de que Harry le guía hasta ella, sólo sabe que necesita dormir. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cierra y se queda a solas, Louis tiene el tiempo justo para quitarse la ropa y caer sobre el colchón con un suspiro de alivio.

El día siguiente Louis despierta con el olor a tortilla francesa inundando la habitación y la voz de Harry berrando _I can't get no… Sa-tis-fac-tion_ sin vergüenza. Le encuentra apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, con el pelo mojado, un pantalón de chándal corto y la piel dorada de su pecho llena de tatuajes. Sujeta con la mano un vaso con un batido verde que tiene la peor pinta del mundo y parece recién salido de la ducha.

—Acabo de hacer té —dice cuando le ve aparecer—. ¿Quieres un poco?

Esa mañana, después de desayunar en la cocina y repasar por millonésima vez sus líneas de dialogo, Louis sale de casa de Harry con la misma ropa con la que entró la tarde anterior. Algunas revistas lo publican en sus páginas centrales y Just Jared comenta lo feliz que se ve Louis Tomlinson saliendo de la casa de su novio tras pasar la noche. Liam también le llama, para recordarle la reunión que tienen esa tarde y asegurar que Harry y él lo están haciendo _absolutamente fenomenal_ con la tapadera.

…

Resulta que, pese a la negatividad de Louis, el primer día de rodaje de _Caminos de Esperanza_ es un éxito. El martes llega media hora antes al estudio para grabar las primeras escenas de interior. Es una toma fácil, un plano-secuencia cuya mayor dificultad es la coordinación entre las posiciones de los actores y la cámara. Louis observa la toma tras las cámaras mientras comenta con Ang posibles cambios de posición. Todo parece fluido y deja a Louis una sensación placentera en el pecho.

Esa primera semana se adentra poco a poco en el personaje, en todas las cosas que quiere decir y las que quiere enseñar. Durante los siguientes meses, Louis será Andrew a todas horas: vivirá, sentirá y hablará como si fuera su nueva personalidad. Esa es la única forma que tiene de trabajar, rompiéndose en pedazos para luego ir pegándolos poco a poco.

El viernes de la segunda semana de rodaje, sin embargo, todo se desmorona sin que Louis pueda hacer nada para impedirlo.

Llega una hora tarde al rodaje en La Mansión Greystone por un atasco con el que se topa tras una reunión en Horan&Payne de más de cuarenta y cinco minutos sobre un contrato publicitario. Cuando aparece en el set, la mitad del equipo le está esperando y la otra mitad está cabreada.

Toca rodar una escena de interiores en el salón principal de la mansión, pero la electricidad va y viene intermitentemente y el equipo técnico de escenografía parece tener problemas con el decorado. Tras pasar por vestuario, los ánimos parecen un poco más calmados, pero todo vuelve a empeorar.

El declive empieza en peluquería, cuando Cindy recorta mucho más de lo que debería la barba de Louis. Cuando Ang Lee le ve entrar en la zona de descanso, le mira con un gesto comedido pero sabio.

—Esa barba no es del Andrew adulto —señala con toda la calma de su voz.

Según el calendario, tocaba grabar una de las escenas finales en las que se muestra a un Andrew adulto con una barba para indicar ese salto en el tiempo. La encargada de continuidad de la película está furiosa, la jefa de vestuario está realmente cabreada y Ang Lee parece tan tranquilo, sentado en su silla con su sonrisa enigmática.

—Hace un tiempo espléndido para hacer la escena de la huida de Duncan —Ang Lee tiene una sonrisa misteriosa, parece feliz por el cambio de los acontecimientos—. Esa ligera lluvia es justamente lo que esperaba para la escena.

El tiempo _espléndido_ para la escena de exteriores de la huida de Duncan resulta ser más de tres horas de rodaje bajo una _ligera_ lluvia que acaba convirtiéndose en un chaparrón. Quince tomas, varios parones para que los actores puedan revisar una escena del guión que no se han preparado y mucho más frío del que nadie debería de tener en pleno octubre en California.

Louis acaba chopado hasta lo ropa interior, con la nariz fría y los pies como cubitos de hielo. Y por mucho que intenta meterse en el personaje, sabe que no lo está consiguiendo. Cuando Ang Lee dice “Tal vez deberíamos hacer una toma más. Louis, por favor, quiero que lo que nos estás contando sea real para ti” Louis relincha los dientes, aprieta los puños y vuelve a escena en cuanto escucha el sonido de la claqueta.

Louis nota a Andrew enfadado bajo su piel. Siente la rabia acumularse bajo sus huesos. Duncan le ha abandonado, ha huido para no afrontar la verdad. Está tan enfadado.

—Estás enfocando a Andrew como si estuviera enfadado con Duncan, Louis —susurra Ang—. ¿Es así como se siente?

Louis solo siente frío, seguramente Andrew en esas circunstancias también lo sentiría.

Son casi las dos de la tarde cuando entra en su camerino para encontrar a Harry y Liam sentados en el sofá jugando con una baraja de cartas. Parecen tan felices, tan secos, que Louis ni siquiera se para a saludarles. Tiene la ropa completamente mojada, el pelo pegado a la frente y cada vez que anda, sus zapatillas hacen _chaf-chaf_ y sacan agua. Está cansado, cabreado y helado.

La radio está puesta de fondo y dentro del camerino hace calor, pero Louis no se puede quitar esa sensación de frío que le recorre el cuerpo.

—He venido para dejarte el contrato de Dior para que lo firmes. Niall ya lo ha revisado y está todo correcto —dice Liam mientras se levanta del sofá y se ajusta el nudo de la corbata.

En la mesa del camerino hay un montón de papeles y Louis agarra un bolígrafo que encuentra cerca de una copia del guión y lo firma, con la mano fría y muy poco pulso. Moja un poco las hojas del contrato, pero no puede importarle menos.

—Ahí lo tienes —ruge a Liam con pocas ganas de discutir—. Todo tuyo.

Liam le mira a la cara, arquea una ceja y mueve el cuello hacia un lado como si fuera un cachorrito apaleado. Louis está tan cansado que ni siquiera la mirada de Liam surge efecto.

—¿Un mal día? Mejor me voy, entonces —susurra Liam finalmente—. Esta noche me pasaré por tu casa y así podremos comentar los detalles de la gala de mañana.

Louis frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué gala? —pregunta furibundo—. ¿Tengo que ir mañana a una gala?

—¿Lees los mensajes que te envío al móvil o los ignoras sólo para cabrearme?

Los ignora, pero sólo porque tiene muchas cosas que hacer y muy poca tolerancia a que alguien le organice la semana alrededor de una relación falsa.

—Los ignoro —responde—. Sólo veo los videos de perritos que me envías de vez en cuando.

Liam le mira con un gesto indescifrable. No parece cabreado, sólo resignado.

—Mañana tenéis una gala muy importante para Harry —Liam señala con su mano a Harry, que mueve la cabeza en señal de asentimiento—. _Muy importante_ , Louis. Eso quiere decir traje de chaqueta y sonrisa fabulosa en el photocall. Va a ser vuestra primera aparición pública oficial y necesitamos que salga lo mejor posible.

Louis bufa.

—¿Podemos negociar lo del traje? —pregunta Louis mortalmente cansado, miserable. Siente el agua caer por sus mechones de pelo. Liam niega con la cabeza—. ¿La corbata?

Liam asiente, recoge los papeles del contrato y le mira.

—Puedes ir sin corbata —dice Liam—, pero _tienes_ que llevar zapato de vestir.

Es una pequeña y leve victoria.

Justo al salir del camerino con su maletín, Liam se gira hacia Harry y le sonríe sincero. Dice “suerte Harry. Nos vemos mañana” y antes de que Louis pueda preguntar _suerte para qué_ , cierra la puerta.

—¿Y tú qué necesitas? —pregunta Louis a Harry cuando se quedan solos. Podría ser un poco menos brusco, pero Harry no pestañea por su mal humor y el pensamiento ni siquiera es reconfortante—. ¿Sea lo que sea, puede esperar quince minutos? Tengo dos horas de descanso para comer y realmente _necesito_ una ducha caliente.

Harry mueve la cabeza y se levanta del sofá.

—¿Tal vez podría ir a la zona del comedor mientras te duchas y coger comida para los dos? —Pregunta con un toque de inseguridad en su voz, como pidiendo permiso—. No he comido nada en todo el día.

El comentario pilla desprevenido a Louis, que se queda momentáneamente sin palabras. Luego mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras pone en orden sus pensamientos.

—Claro, sí, claro —responde confundido—. No tardaré más de quince minutos.

Diez minutos después, Louis tiene la piel roja por la temperatura del agua de la ducha y se seca el pelo con una toalla. Cuando sale del baño, Harry le espera con una sonrisa tentativa y dos platos de cordero asado con patatas en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá. No tiene buena pinta, la comida de los rodajes nunca suele ser de calidad, pero Louis necesita algo caliente que le reconforte el cuerpo.

Después de varios bocados, es cuando finalmente Louis se siente un poquito mejor. No ha prestado atención a Harry, se ha centrado en intentar relajarse con el sonido de la radio de fondo. Demasiado enfadado con el rodaje, dándole vueltas a todas esas escenas que no consigue sacar adelante, preocupado por no poder dar todo lo que Ang le está pidiendo. Cuando finalmente va a hablar, pedir disculpas por el comportamiento anterior, más propio de un ogro que de una persona, Harry dice _shhhhh_ y Louis lo único que puede pensar es _¿Me estás mandando callar, Styles?_

Pero Louis se calla, porque Harry parece concentrado en la canción de la radio. Es una melodía tranquila, sentimental y que a Louis le suena vagamente familiar. La voz de la canción dice _Just stop your crying, have the time of your life_ y Louis sólo puede mirar a Harry que tiene la vista fija en la radio. Hay algo brillante en su mirada, algo profundo y personal.

Louis se pregunta cuál es la historia de esa canción, qué tiene esa melodía para que atrape a Harry. Sabe lo importante que es la música para él, lo involucrado que está en su disco en solitario. Por eso, cuando la canción está terminando, cuando la voz canta _We got to get away, we got to get away_ , Louis se gira para encararle.

—¿Te gusta esa canción? —pregunta.

Harry se gira, con esos grandes ojos verdes y la boca abierta en señal de sorpresa. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa y dice _eeeeeehhhhhmmm_ mientras remueve las patatas fritas del plato.

—¿Te gusta a ti? —pregunta Harry con un tono de voz casi inexistente—. La canción, ¿te gusta?

Louis se encoje de hombros y alza las cejas. Era una melodía bonita, una letra interesante y una voz encantadora. No es la mejor canción del mundo, pero Louis supone que no está mal.

—No sé, supongo. No está mal del todo —responde—. ¿De quién es?

Harry se queda unos segundos mirando la radio. Cuando se gira para responder, tiene un gesto neutral en la cara. Dice _Realmente no lo sé_ , pero parece esconder algo en su mirada. Tiene las ojeras más marcadas que hace dos días, cuando quedaron para cenar en Patina Restaurant y dejarse fotografiar por los paparazis. Un gesto de cansancio, un mal día pintado en su cara.

—Pareces cansado —dice Louis—. ¿Todo bien por el estudio de grabación?

Harry suspira, tira el aire muy lentamente por la boca.

—Esta mañana estaba en el estudio, grabando unas voces de fondo para una de las canciones y me he agobiado. Necesitaba salir de ahí —murmura Harry, mientras apoya la espalda en el sofá—. Está todo el mundo… Jade lleva toda la mañana enviándome mensajes, mi madre y mi hermana me han obligado a hacer una sesión de skype de una hora, los de la discográfica no dejan de llamarme y las fans están por twitter acribillándome a hastags y… —se lleva las manos a los ojos y se restriega los parpados con un gesto de cansancio—. Tienen todas esas expectativas puestas en mí y… necesitaba _escapar_.

No sólo parece cansado, sino que se nota que está agobiado. Louis se pregunta cuántos días lleva Harry sin descansar de verdad. Muchos más de los que debería, a juzgar por el bostezo que se escapa de su boca.

—¿Y exactamente de qué necesitas escapar?

La mirada de Harry grita desesperación, en sus ojos se puede leer: _Quiero escapar de todo_.

—¿De ser Harry Styles? —Responde con duda—. Necesito dejar de ser Harry Styles por unas horas. Necesito olvidar el single, el disco y la gala de mañana y… Olvidar todo —Finalmente le mira, serio y honesto—. No sabía dónde ir, Louis.

Louis no sabe si lo consigue, pero la hora que queda desde que terminan de comer hasta que tiene que volver al rodaje, intenta entretener a Harry para que olvide todos los demonios que le persiguen. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer considerando que le ha elegido a él, de entre todas las personas de Los Ángeles, para encontrar una vía de escape.

Intenta hacerle reír con la peor imitación del mundo de Indiana Jones, con una muy mala copia de su mueca e improvisando un látigo con un cinturón. Harry estalla en el sofá del camerino, inundando todo con su risa. Aún tiene lágrimas de risa sobre sus mejillas cuando comparten una mini botella de whiskey del minibar y Louis le explica lo horroroso que ha sido el día de rodaje. Harry pone caras raras cada vez que toma un trago de la botella, pero le escucha atentamente, como si lo que Louis tuviera que decir fuera lo más importante del mundo.

Cuando Louis se levanta del sofá, Harry parece más entero, mucho más sereno y tranquilo. Le mira con una sonrisa mansa y las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol.

Justo antes de salir del camerino, Louis vuelve a ponerse las ropas del rodaje. Se han secado ligeramente pero volverán a mojarse en unos minutos, en cuanto Louis vuelva a rodar bajo la lluvia y llore por un amor que ha huido. Tarda unos segundos en recomponerse y volver a sentir a Andrew en su interior, pero cuando lo hace, nota el peso del personaje sobre su espalda.

—Tal vez no deberías enfocarlo como una huida —dice Harry cuando escucha los frustrados comentarios de Louis por el enfoque de la escena que tiene que grabar—. Tal vez nunca fue eso, quizá siempre fue un método de escape para que ambos pudieran salvarse. Creo que Duncan no encontraba otra forma de dejarlo ir, y decidió hacerlo hiriendo a Andrew porque sabía que así él no le seguiría.

—¿Crees que ese daño, esa forma de escapar de Duncan, fue para salvar a Andrew?

Harry le mira. Ojos brillantes y mueca cansada.

—No tenían futuro, ¿verdad? —Pregunta melancólicamente—. Tal vez Duncan ya lo sabía en ese momento y comprendió que la única forma de que fueran felices, era separados. Así que para mí, no es una huida, es un método de escape para salvarse.

Es con ese último comentario con el que Louis afronta la escena bajo la lluvia. Hace más frío, el chaparrón cae con más intensidad y siente que la garganta le pica; pero cuando Louis se convierte en Andrew, piensa en Duncan como esa persona que está escapando para salvarle, no huyendo.

Deja de sentir el enfado de las primeras tomas de la mañana, ahora hay comprensión y pena en su corazón. Ahora conoce el motivo de Duncan y sabe que Andrew, cuando cure las heridas, le acabará perdonando.

Algo debe hacer bien, porque Ang exclama “¡Lo tenemos!” tras la tercera toma. Louis parpadea, puede ver a Ang asentir con convicción. Pone la mano sobre su hombro, y parece más sabio y seguro que nunca.

—Sea lo que sea lo que has averiguado sobre Andrew, Louis —susurra, con su acento chino más presente que nunca—. Estás en lo correcto.

…

Louis Tomlinson ama su trabajo. Le gusta cuando visualiza una película en su cabeza y sabe que el director tiene en su mente las mismas imágenes, le gusta cuando bucea entre los miles de guiones que le llegan y encuentra esa pequeña joya que consigue iluminarle de emoción, le gusta cuando el mundo reconoce su trabajo. Hay tantas cosas que le gustan de su trabajo: el reconocimiento profesional, la satisfacción personal, el dinero; que a veces olvida que hay una parte que detesta.

Que _realmente_ detesta.

Odia ser una figura pública que no puede pasear por la calle sin escuchar murmullos o sentir miradas de reconocimiento, odia tener que lidiar con los periodistas y ciertos fans que llegan a obsesionarse demasiado; pero ante todo, lo que más odia de su trabajo, es la parte promocional.

Tener que ir a programas de televisión para dar repetitivas y aburridas entrevistas, las múltiples premiers alrededor del mundo cada vez que estrena una película, las galas de etiqueta con copas de champagne y risas falsas.

Odia tener que llevar traje.

—Dije que la corbata era negociable —dice Liam con un gesto de enfado—, ir a la gala _no_ es negociable. Los zapatos _tampoco_. Deja de mirarme así, Louis, no tienes cinco años.

Louis no deja de mirarle así, como si Liam y Niall le estuvieran obligando a ir al mismísimo infierno. Lleva una semana horrible de rodaje y necesita descansar, pasar un maldito sábado tumbado en el sofá con el pijama y comiendo helado. Lo último que necesita es acompañar a Harry a los Billboard Music Awards y tener que fingir ante las cámaras y el mundo entero que son la pareja del año.

—Esta va a ser vuestra primera aparición oficial conjunta y necesitamos que salga perfecto. —Indica Niall comiendo un bollito de chocolate que ha robado, una vez más, de su cocina—. Que parezca creíble.

Louis suspira, mientras Simone pone un poco más de polvos matificantes en su frente. Niall y Liam ya están vestidos con sus trajes y le reniegan tirados desde el sofá, mientras ven el partido en diferido del Liverpool contra el Real Madrid de anoche.

Cuando terminan con el maquillaje, llega el momento de la peluquería. Alice le mira con una sonrisa comedida, mientras pasa las manos por su pelo. Pregunta “¿Te estás poniendo la mascarilla que te hice llegar hace unos meses, Louis?” y cuando recibe una sonrisa vacilante de respuesta y un tímido “A veces, cuando me acuerdo… ¿o sea nunca?” suspira de agotamiento.

Una hora después, Louis está en el asiento trasero de una limusina negra, con un traje negro sin corbata, perfectamente afeitado y un peinado despeinado que, en opinión de Alice, hace parecer que acaba de recibir el mejor restregón de su vida. Diez minutos después de llegar a la casa alquilada de Harry, la puerta de la limusina se abre para dejar pasar a Zayn y Harry.

A Harry Styles con el traje más feo del universo.

—¿Qué llevas puesto, Styles?

Harry reluce de felicidad. Mira su traje y resplandece.

—¿No es fantástico? —pregunta emocionado—. Es de Gucci.

Louis le mira de arriba abajo. Harry lleva un traje negro con flores rojas y blancas. No es sutil, no es elegante y es probablemente, el traje más hortera y feo que Louis ha visto en su vida.

—Mi abuela tenía un sofá con ese mismo estampado.

Harry ríe y tira la cabeza hacia atrás. No parece ni un poco ofendido por las palabras de Louis, sólo se gira para mirarle a los ojos y repasar la vista por su sobrio y elegante traje negro.

—No todo el mundo es tan aburrido como tú —dice, la mirada fija en sus ojos—. Llevar trajes negros es mortalmente aburrido, Tomlinson.

Media hora más tarde, Harry y Louis tienen que soportar cinco minutos de charla de Liam sobre lo que pueden y no pueden hacer en la alfombra roja. La limusina está parada en la zona de espera para entrar a la gala y Louis dice “lo hemos entendido, Payne”, Harry asegura “Todo correcto, Liam”, pero aún así no consiguen hacerle callar. Liam tiene su cara de obstinado, su cara de _tengo que decirlo y no voy a parar_ con la que siempre le regaña, pero por primera vez en su vida, Louis no es el único receptor de la reprimenda de su manager.

—Simplemente sed vosotros mismos, chicos —acaba diciendo Niall con alegría.

Liam niega con la cabeza.

—Louis, por favor, te lo ruego, no seas _ese_ _Louis_.

Louis asiente. Harry a su lado pregunta “¿Qué quiere decir eso?”, pero no hay tiempo para responder porque la puerta de la limusina se abre y los gritos inundan el aire. Primero sale Harry, con su traje de flores y su perfecta sonrisa encantadora. Lleva el pelo en un bonito tupé y sonríe con fuerza. Parece nervoso y, cuando se gira para mirar a Louis salir de la limusina, tiene los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

Harry le tiende la mano, una pregunta silenciosa en sus ojos, y Louis la coge con fuerza. Los flash de las cámaras se disparan con rapidez, los chillidos de los fans esperándoles aumentan y las preguntas de los periodistas se multiplican. Todo parece muy intenso, pero con la mano de Harry envolviendo la suya, también parece real. Un punto de anclaje, un apoyo que le recuerda que sigue en la tierra.

La alfombra roja son más de diez minutos de fotografías y gritos. Louis los aguanta lo mejor que puede, con la presión de los dedos de Harry en su mano. Los zapatos le aprietan en los dedos gordos del pie, el traje es demasiado ceñido en varios puntos de su anatomía y tiene tanta laca en el pelo que siente que lleva pegamento, y aún así posa junto a Harry mientras las luces cegadoras de las cámaras le dejan sin visión.

Los periodistas quieren algo más: una mueca comprometedora, una mirada cómplice o un beso del que puedan sacar la próxima portada de revista, pero las órdenes de Liam y Jade son claras, y lo único que hacen es dejarse fotografiar en la alfombra con las manos entrelazadas.

Unos minutos después, cuando han recorrido toda la alfombra roja para dejarse fotografiar por todos los medios, Harry se acerca a responder a varios periodistas sobre preguntas profesionales. Louis se queda al margen, es el momento para brillar de Harry, el momento para que todo el mundo se centre en su profesión.

Cuando Louis entra solo en el hall, se encuentra a Liam, Niall y Jade hablando en voz baja. Parecen entenderse, con el semblante serio y asentimientos con la cabeza. Louis se acerca y cuando Niall le ve, pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros y sonríe. Susurra _Buen trabajo_ en su oído y parece sincero.

—Es un gran día para Harry —dice Jade mientras toma un sorbo de champagne de su copa—. Estoy tan nerviosa y contenta por él.

Louis ni siquiera tiene tiempo para preguntar exactamente por qué es un gran día porque los organizadores avisan del inicio de la gala y de repente Harry está a su lado, con esa pose estoica y segura. Camina hacia los asientos sin siquiera saber lo que está haciendo ni por dónde está yendo, sólo sigue a la mano de Harry que le dirige y guía por los pasillos oscuros y las escaleras sin final. Lo único que puede sentir es sus dedos sobre su mano, con ese agarre fuerte y seguro. A sus espaldas escucha la risa contagiosa de Niall, el perfume cautivador de Liam, el silencio impasible de Zayn y los mordaces comentarios de Jade sobre el vestuario del resto de asistentes. Pero Louis camina sin rumbo.

Una hora más tarde, Louis se retuerce en la butaca. Por principios, odia todas las galas en las que cualquier industria decida galardonarse a sí misma por su trabajo, pero la gala de hoy es extrañamente eterna, larga y aburrida. Hay varias actuaciones que amenizan la tarde, pero el resto de la gala es insufrible.

A su lado, Harry carraspea y se levanta de la butaca. Cuando se gira para mirarle, Louis puede leer en su cara una expresión que no ha visto nunca. Parece nervioso, como si no supiera exactamente qué decir o hacer. Liam dice _suerte Harry_ , Niall afirma _lo vas a clavar_ y Louis no tiene tiempo a decir nada porque Jade también se ha levantado y parece frenética, llena de energía. Dice _ahora volvemos, chicos_ mientras agarra a Harry del brazo y lo transporta por los pasillos del teatro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo que se deja hacer.

Louis se gira en la butaca y acerca su boca a la oreja de Liam.

—¿Suerte para qué?

Liam le mira con una expresión indescifrable. Parece intentar entender una broma oculta.

—¿Por la actuación? —Liam frunce el ceño—. ¿Harry va a cantar por primera vez su primer single? ¿El single que sacó ayer?

Louis abre la boca.

—¿El single que sacó ayer?

Liam está muy cerca de su cara y Louis puede ver que le está mirando con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—Ayer cuando estábamos en tu caravana hablamos sobre el single —dice Liam—. ¿Por qué estas poniendo esa cara, Louis?

Louis se encoge en su butaca, pero en ese momento las luces de teatro se apagan y aparece una figura en solitario en medio del escenario. Una figura con el traje de flores más feo del universo. Los focos del escenario se encienden, se escuchan unas notas constantes de piano, la primera frase de la canción _Just stop your crying, It's a sign of the times_ con la inconfundible voz de Harry, y Louis se queda sin respiración.

Harry Styles, en el escenario con una guitarra colgada sobre los hombros y cantando de tal forma que Louis tiene que pestañear varias veces para creerlo. Parece una aparición, un milagro que nunca nadie ha pedido pero ha sido concedido.

Cuando canta _If we never learn, we been here before. Why are we always stuck and running from… the bullets?_ , Louis está literalmente conteniendo la respiración. Sentado en el borde del asiento y sin poder dejar de mirarle. Conmovido como nunca pensó que llegaría a estar por escucharle cantar.

Entonces las luces del escenario le iluminan, la batería toca sin parar y Harry canta _Just stop your crying It's a sign of the times_ con una voz que se queda atascada en los oídos de Louis. Alto, profundo e increíblemente atractivo. El escenario es suyo.

Tiene que mirarle bien, mientras escucha el estribillo de la canción, para comprender que esa persona que está en el escenario cantando mientras se desgarra el alma es la misma que hace una semana se tropezó consigo mismo y acabó cayéndose en la piscina, la misma persona que es incapaz de pronunciar _ringorrango_ sin reírse y que se atraganta cada vez que intenta andar y beber agua a la vez. Esa persona segura y entera, con una voz que deja al público en vilo y una presencia que irradia confianza, es su novio _falso_.

Ha escuchado esa canción antes. Harry la ha tarareado varias veces en el salón mientras toca la guitarra muy despacito y es la misma canción que escucharon en la caravana de rodaje de Louis el día anterior. Harry no dijo nada, su primera canción en solitario, y no dijo nada cuando la pusieron en la radio el mismo día del lanzamiento.

Louis, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se siente como un autentico _idiota_.

Se siente como un idiota porque no sabe cómo no ha podido ver antes la pasión con la que Harry canta, desgarrándose desde el interior y dando lo mejor de sí mismo. Entona _We got to get away, we got to… we got to, away_ y su voz no es nada más que un reflejo de la maravilla persona que es. Limpia y pura.

Cuando la canción termina, Louis no tiene suficientes manos para aplaudir todo lo que le gustaría. Se levanta del asiento junto a Liam y Niall y aplaude conmocionado. Ilusionado. Alegre.

—Liam —dice Louis mientras aplaude. Las luces del escenario una vez más apagadas—. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel fichero de Harry que me comentaste hace unas semanas? ¿El que hiciste para que pudiera conocerle un poco más?

Liam le mira, acerca sus labios a la oreja de Louis para hablarle por encima del ruido de los aplausos.

—¿Aquel que muy amablemente rechazaste?

Louis asiente.

—¿Es posible que aún lo tengas por ahí?

Liam deja de aplaudir al momento y se gira para mirarle a los ojos. Muy serio, un poco conmocionado.

—Lo dejé en el segundo cajón de tu escritorio —responde muy lentamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las cejas alzadas en una mueca de sorpresa—. Esperaba que con el tiempo recapacitaras.

—Es… —Louis se queda atascado con las palabras, con todo lo que siente y quiere decir—. Creo que es momento de que afronte que esto está pasando, que Harry va a estar cinco meses más en mi vida y tengo que poner más de mi parte.

No dice nada más. No dice lo mucho que le ha emocionado la actuación, ni lo feliz que se siente de haberla visto en vivo para poder saber el tipo de música que hace Harry. No dice que está completamente orgulloso de una persona que conoce desde hace poco más de un mes.

Pero no hace falta decir nada, porque Liam se acerca, pasa uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Louis y deja un beso invisible en su sien.

—Ese es mi Louis.

Tampoco dice que se siente un poco defraudado por no haber puesto el suficiente empeño en conocer a Harry. No puede comprender cómo todas las personas a su alrededor sabían del lanzamiento de su single menos él.

Cuando Harry se acerca unos minutos después de su actuación y se sienta en la butaca contigua, parece alegre y excitado. Como un niño con un subidón de azúcar. Tiene la sonrisa más brillante del mundo pero sus manos aún tiemblan de la emoción.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

Louis tiene las manos rojas de tanto aplaudir y un agujero en el estómago del tamaño de Inglaterra. Le parece que ha estado soberbio, espectacular y completamente perfecto.

—Has estado genial, Harry.

La sonrisa que le regala de vuelta con ese hoyuelo profundo, la forma en la que se iluminan sus ojos con esas arruguitas, Louis no puede dejar de mirarle.

—¿Seguro? —Pregunta Harry—. Estaba tan nervioso, siendo mi primera actuación en solitario. Y mi primer single. No estoy acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de una actuación y…

Su ceño se frunce lentamente, sus manos siguen temblando del nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —pregunta Louis. Sabe que no es el momento, pero no puede evitar preguntarlo. Está un poquito dolido, se siente un completo idiota sin empatía—. Ayer, cuando viniste a mi caravana y me dijiste que necesitabas escapar y… cuando escuchamos la canción en la radio. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Me siento como un autentico idiota. Yo hablándote de mi rodaje y tú… tú acababas de sacar tu primer single en solitario, Harry.

Harry se sonroja, parece un poco arrepentido. En el escenario están presentando un video de Lady Gaga y tiene que acercarse un poco más para poder escucharle.

—Ayer necesitaba escapar de todo esto, tener un tiempo para no poder pensar en mi carrera. Necesitaba _eso_ y estoy profundamente agradecido de que me distrajeras lo suficiente como para que pudiera dejar de pensar en mis problemas —Harry le dice con un gesto de disculpa en la cara, con los ojos brillantes—. Y tú estabas tan preocupado por el rodaje que mis problemas no me parecían tan importantes…

Louis abre la boca un poco.

—¡No parecía importante! ¡Acababas de sacar tu primer single en solitario y yo hablándote de una escena del rodaje! —responde enfadado—. ¡Me siento _tan_ idiota!

—No, Louis, yo…

—¡Y ni siquiera supe reconocer tu voz en la radio! —Murmura Louis—. ¡Te he escuchado cantar miles de veces en tu casa y no supe reconocer tu voz!

Harry alza las cejas, una mirada llena de diversión. No hay reproche en sus palabras cuando habla.

—Dijiste que la canción _no estaba mal del todo_.

Louis se encoge sobre la butaca avergonzado.

—Soy la peor persona del mundo —Responde Louis—. El peor novio _falso_ del mundo.

Harry ríe. No parece enfadado. Apoya en la butaca la cabeza, ligeramente inclinada. El pelo le cae en la cara, parece mortalmente cansado y con sueño.

—Pero me haces reír.

Esa noche, Louis rebusca entre los papeles del segundo cajón de tu escritorio hasta que encuentra una carpeta llena de documentos y un USB. Un poco achispado por el alcohol que ha bebido en la gala y agotado por el cansancio acumulado de la última semana de rodaje, se lleva la tablet y el fichero de Harry Styles a la cama.

No sabe lo que esperaba encontrar en ese fichero, pero lo que descubre es más que suficiente. Liam ha ordenado los momentos más importantes de la vida de Harry por orden cronológico desde su nacimiento hasta hace poco más de dos meses. Encuentra todo lo que nunca creyó que querría saber, pero que ahora comprende que siempre debió conocer. Rellena los huecos de todas las historias que Harry le ha contado alguna vez, se sumerge en la caótica vida de un cantante de una boyband que se hizo famoso demasiado joven, demasiado pronto.

Cuando termina con los archivos, mira algunos de los videos de Two Directions que Liam ha dejado en el USB. En esos videos puede ver a un adolescente Harry Styles dando brincos por una playa y cantando sobre lo preciosas que son las personas que no son conscientes de ello. Es un pop fácil y simplón, pero tienen un enganche brutal. Son cinco quinceañeros monos que cantan lo que todas las adolescentes quieren oír.

Le ve crecer a través de los videos. De adolecente adorable con el pelo lleno de rizos a un atractivo joven con el pelo largo y mirada de perdonavidas. Puede escuchar el cambio de su voz, apreciar su desarrollo físico, su mirada de niño travieso volviéndose algo más profundo. Algo parecido al Harry Styles que conoce.

Deja por último el apartado de la vida personal, sintiendo que está entrando a un lugar al que no ha sido invitado. Son varias páginas llenas de fotos de la parte más privada de Harry. Ya sabe muchas de las cosas que ponen, como los miembros de su familia y su lugar de nacimiento. Pequeñas pinceladas que Harry ha dejado caer en sus conversaciones, pero cuando llega al apartado de relaciones personales, un nudo se instala en su estómago.

Harry lleva siendo famoso desde los dieciséis años, pero su historial de relaciones no es muy extenso dada su trayectoria. Salió con varias chicas en sus primeros años de fama hasta que finalmente, a los veinte años, se declaró bisexual y su lista de conquistas se llenó de nombres de hombres. Modelos famosas, chicos anónimos, cantantes de pop y actrices de cine.

Puede ver el historial de fotografías de paparazis y capturas de Instagram de todas sus parejas conocidas. Chicas rubias de largas piernas, chicos de ojos azules y sonrisas juguetonas. Puede ver a un Harry sonrojado de dieciséis años besando a una chica con vergüenza, también puede ver a un Harry de veinte años, con el pelo largo hasta los hombros, abrazando a un chico en la salida del cine. Hay tantas fotografías que Louis tiene que tomarse un tiempo para poder analizar todo bien.

No es hasta que llega a los veintiún años de Harry que encuentra un patrón entre sus conquistas. Liam ha dejado un post-it amarillo en el que índica _Única pareja formal conocida de Harry Styles. Relación de dos años_ e inevitablemente eso llama su atención.

Las siguientes fotografías son de Harry Styles acompañado de un chico ligeramente más bajo que él, de penetrantes ojos verdes y pelo alborotado. Es increíblemente atractivo, tiene una sonrisa brillante y una mirada que habla de un cariño incondicional. Pero lo que realmente cautiva a Louis es la mirada de Harry. Parece feliz como nunca le ha visto. Brillante. Completo. Exultando felicidad por cada poro de su piel.

Louis puede ver muchas fotografías de un joven Harry Styles enamorado.

Esa mirada de adoración, ese brillo en los ojos, es algo que no se pude fingir. Louis ha visto a Harry fingir durante el último mes y medio, le ha visto llamarle _precioso_ cada vez que le ve aparecer en una habitación, le ha visto acercarse a su espalda y dejar un beso fantasmal en su sien, le ha visto sonreír con compromiso cuando avista a un paparazzi cerca, pero siempre ha habido algo irreal en su actuación.

Louis por primera vez puede ver cómo se ve Harry cuando está enamorado y no se parece en nada a lo que ha estado viendo día a día. Lo de las fotografías es real, es sincero y perfecto. Algo destinado a durar para siempre y no romperse nunca. Parece feliz y enamorado.

Son las tres de la mañana cuando recoge todos los papeles de toda una vida de Harry Styles esparcidos por su colchón y cierra la carpeta con un suspiro. Antes de deslizarse entre las sábanas, enciende la aplicación de Youtube y selecciona ese video que lleva toda la tarde queriendo ver.

Cuando Louis escucha las primeras notas de _Sign of the times_ y ve su cara en el videoclip, siente algo caliente en su cuerpo. Es reconfortante verle en el video. Es un Harry al que conoce, el del presente. El mismo que come helado de caramelo salado en su sofá cada vez que se atasca con las canciones de su primer álbum, el mismo que es capaz de beber su peso en cerveza pero no tolera más de tres chupitos de Jagger.

Ese Harry del video, alto y con una mirada penetrante, es real en el mundo de Louis. Cuando canta _We got to get away, we got to get away_ , por fin comprende que es mucho más brillante de lo que alguna vez pensó. Es complejo, delicado y sincero. Dispuesto a que el mundo le tome en serio.

Harry una vez le dijo que quería que la gente comenzara a tomarle en serio, que dejaran de mirarle como a un cantante de boyband y le empezar a mirar como un artista.

Louis por primera vez ve a Harry Styles tal como es.

Brillante, franco y puro.

Esa noche, Louis se duerme con la voz de Harry Styles de fondo. Harry murmura _They told me that the end is near. We gotta get away from here,_ mientras vuela por los cielos de Escocia con su pelo indomable y sus rizos al viento, y Louis sólo pude pensar en lo afortunado que es de poder ser su amigo.

…

Hay muchas cosas que Louis extraña de Inglaterra. Echa de menos poder pedir un té en cualquier terraza y saber con absoluta seguridad que va a ser servido con una taza del mejor té acompañado de un chorrito de leche, no esas bolsas llenas de hierbajos que tanto gustan en Los Ángeles. Algunos días también extraña ese inquietante y sombrío tiempo que condena a las islas: la mayoría de las semanas castigadas con fuertes lluvias pero recompensadas de vez en cuando con brillantes días de sol. A veces simplemente siente que tiene que hablar con alguien que no llame soccer al fútbol y que conozca a algún jugador de la Premier League más allá de David Beckham.

Y pese a todo, le gusta el bullicio de la vida en Los Ángeles. Los atascos interminables, el sol que nunca se va y ese tipo de vida lenta que casi toda la población busca pero que nunca van a encontrar en una ciudad.

Lo que no le gusta tanto es esa manía que tiene la sociedad estadounidense de convertir todas las celebraciones en una gran y ruidosa fiesta.

Louis bebe un trago de cerveza mientras observa cómo Beetlejuice y Lawrence de Arabia comparten una ralla de coca en una de las hamacas del jardín de la casa de Zayn Malik. La música en la fiesta está a pleno volumen, las bebidas y otras sustancias vuelan por las mesas y junto a la piscina hay un chaval intentando hacer la peor imitación de la historia del Drácula de Gary Oldman.

Lo que en un principio iba a ser una sencilla fiesta de Halloween con temática de cine Hollywood, se ha convertido en la fiesta del momento. Todo el mundo parece haberse esforzado con sus disfraces, intentando ser los más originales de la fiesta. Aún así, hay varias Marilyn Monroe y Audrey Hepburn, así como Superman y algún que otro Joker.

Louis ha intentado zafarse del código de vestimenta, e ir vestido de Louis Tomlinson, pero Liam le ha atormentado durante varios días para que busque un disfraz un poco más original.

—¡Eh, Tommo! ¿De qué diantres vas vestido? —La alegre y chillona voz de Niall despierta a Louis de su ensoñación de borrachera—. Liam me había asegurado que te había convencido para que no vinieras disfrazado de Louis Tomlinson.

Louis agacha la cabeza y mira su atuendo con una sonrisa. Va completamente vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, con una chupa de cuero y un tupé repeinado.

—No voy de Louis Tomlinson —asegura Louis—. Pero pensaba que la única ventaja de ser una estrella de Hollywood era poder venir a este tipo de fiestas vestido con ropa normal y no con un disfraz cutre.

—¿De qué vas vestido, entonces, si puede saberse?

—Es evidente. De John Travolta en Grease. —Louis responde, pero por la ceja que Niall alza con lentitud, no debe de ser tan evidente—. Pero la verdadera pregunta es: ¿De qué diantres vas disfrazado tú?

Louis observa a Niall con diversión. Camisa y calcetines blancos y sin pantalones.

— Tom Cruise en Risky Business, claro.

Niall parece orgulloso de su propio disfraz porque da una vuelta sobre sí mismo con una sonrisa pagada. Antes de que Louis pueda hacer cualquier comentario sobre lo poco que deja a la imaginación esos bóxers que se asoman por debajo de su camisa, Niall se ha ido a coger otra bebida a la barra.

No pasa ni un segundo cuando escucha otra voz, un poco más grave y profunda, a su espalda. Louis de una calada al cigarro que acaba de encender y gira la cabeza para encontrarse con un Harry Styles ligeramente achispado.

—Pensaba que Liam te había convencido para que no vivieras disfrazado de Louis Tomlinson.

Harry levanta su propio botellín de cerveza y lo choca con el de Louis.

—Me he disfrazado de John Travolta en Grease —Exclama Louis un poco ofendido—. ¿No sois capaces de ver la diferencia con mi ropa normal?

Harry le mira muy lentamente de arriba abajo, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Louis siente un escalofrío por la brisa del aire.

—Perdón, es que te has esforzado _tanto_ , que casi soy incapaz de ver la diferencia entre tu disfraz y la realidad —Hay ironía en sus palabras, también un poquito de picardía—. Podrías ir disfrazado de John Travolta en Grease, de Neo de Matrix o de Louis Tomlinson en Todos Los Días de Tu Vida.

Louis estalla, mientras siente la risa de Harry colarse por sus oídos. Mira el disfraz de Harry con detenimiento mientras bebe de su botellín de cerveza. Lleva un sombrero de vaquero, una cazadora de piel, una camisa abierta hasta el ombligo y unos pantalones muy apretados.

—¿Y de qué narices vas tú vestido? —Pregunta Louis con curiosidad—. Pareces el hijo bastardo de Chuck Norris y Woody, el vaquero de Toy Story.

Harry parece un poquito ofendido, pero ríe con esa carcajada sincera y llana que siempre consigue que Louis sonría con orgullo.

—Vengo de Indiana Jones, Louis —dice mientras toca el ala de su sombrero y guiña el ojo derecho—. Creo que es más que evidente.

—¡Oh, _perdón_ , debes de haberte dejado el látigo en algún lugar escondido!

Louis no sabe si ese comentario lo ha dicho él mismo o el alcohol, pero se arrepiente en el mismo segundo en el que lo dice. Lo ha dicho bajando la voz, susurrando muy bajito para que sólo Harry le escuche. Muy, muy bajito. Rozando el flirteo.

Lo que espera de Harry es que ignore el comentario y cambie de tema, no que sus ojos brillen con algo parecido a diversión, desafío y _algo más_. No espera que baje la voz y susurre con esa voz grave y profunda justo en su cuello. Intimo y muy personal.

—Créeme, Louis, el látigo lo he traído —Muy bajito, casi un susurro sobre su cuello—. Es un látigo bastante impresionante, si tengo que ser sincero.

Louis sitió una noche a Harry en sus manos, rozándose contra su entrepierna. Por lo que puede recordar, sí parecía bastante impresionante.

—Oh, tiene toda la pinta de que es bastante impresionante. El látigo, quiero decir —Louis baja más la voz si es posible, y siente que Harry se acerca un poco más a su lado. Agachando la cabeza y mirándole con los ojos brillantes y mordiéndose un labio—. Sin embargo, tengo que reconocer que Indiana Jones me parecía mucho más sexy vestido de profesor.

—Eso se podía arreglar, _Louis_ —susurra sobre su oído—. Tal vez…

Pero no tiene tiempo de acabar la frase, cuando Niall aparece de nuevo con un vaso lleno de un líquido amarillo que no tiene buena pinta. Corta toda la atmósfera de un plumazo, mientras Louis siente a Harry apartarse de su lado y poner la espalda recta.

—¡Genial, Harry! —Exclama Niall—. ¡Me encanta tu disfraz de Jake Gyllenhaal en Brokeback Mountain!

Son las tres de la mañana cuando Louis se deja caer en uno de los sofás del comedor de Zayn. Toma un sorbo de su vaso de whiskey mientras Niall bebe un chupito de Jagger con cara de disgusto.

Harry esta riéndose feliz y contento con un grupo de personas que parecen adorar el suelo que pisa. Louis les conoce, son compañeros de Zayn, gente del mundo de la moda, pero en esos momentos es incapaz de recordar sus nombres. Su risa se escucha por toda la sala, como un rayo de luz que siempre indica a Louis su ubicación.

—¿Tú crees que tal vez…? —Pregunta Niall a su lado, mientras pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Louis—. ¿Crees que tienen algo estos dos, tal vez?

Louis tarda unos segundos en comprender que, efectivamente, no está hablando de Harry. Niall señala con la cabeza a Liam, vestido de Jack Sparrow, y Zayn, disfrazado de El Zorro.

Llevan toda la noche hablando sin cesar, con sonrisitas llenas de complicidad y cierto flirteo poco disimulado. No se han despegado desde que han llegado, y de hecho, Louis sólo ha hablado con Liam durante diez minutos mientras esperaban que les sirvieran en la barra. Su mejor amigo, ignorándole por un polvo.

—¿Puede ser? —Responde Louis—. Pero a mi Liam no me ha dicho nada. ¿A ti te ha comentado algo sobre él y Zayn?

—Nada de nada. Bueno, está esa vez que se quedó boquiabierto el día que firmaste el contrato con Harry. En plan boca abierta y _muerto_ , pero no mucho más —Niega Niall con la cabeza—. Él siempre nos cuenta todo y esta vez no ha dicho nada.

—Es raro, que lleve toda la noche con él y no nos haya dicho nada.

Niall parece pensar lo mismo, porque se levanta con un asentimiento de cabeza y un leve traspié. Murmura “es raro, muy raro, nuestro Liam Payne” con los ojos algo vidriosos por el alcohol.

—Voy a ver si averiguo algo —Es lo último que dice, antes de caminar al otro lado del comedor.

Louis no puede evitar mirar a Liam y Zayn desde el sofá. Parecen entenderse y Liam ríe como hace mucho que no le ha visto. Relajados y contentos, cada uno con la compañía del otro.

— _Louiiiiiiis_.

Un peso muerto se deja caer a su lado en el sofá. Harry ha perdido el sombrero de Indiana Jones en algún momento de la noche, pero parece feliz de verle. Con la camisa abierta hasta el ombligo para que todos los tatuajes de su pecho sean visibles y ese profundo hoyuelo que a veces aparece en su mejilla. Arrastra las vocales de su nombre, resbalando las letras y haciéndolas infinitas. Le llama como si fuera la primera vez que le ve, diciendo _Louiiiiiiis_ como si adorara su nombre.

Evidentemente ha tomado demasiados chupitos de José Cuervo.

—Styles.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Qué estás pensando, _Loulou_? —Murmura bajito con las cejas alzadas—. Tienes el ceño fruncido como cuando estás pensando algo demasiado y te sale esa expresión de… —Harry hace molinillos con los brazos, como intentando dar énfasis a su discurso—. Sí, sí, _esa_ cara que tienes ahora mismo.

—No tengo ninguna cara.

Louis no tiene ninguna cara, y tiene que ignorar que Harry le ha llamado _Loulou_ porque evidentemente está borracho y no sabe lo que dice. Sin embargo, vuelve su mirada a Liam y Zayn, que parecen estar riéndose de un chiste privado que sólo ellos conocen.

—Ah —dice Harry a su lado—. Parece que han congeniado, ¿verdad? ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Harry también parece estar mirando a la parejita del momento, con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Bueno, esto no es del todo propio de Liam, ¿sabes? —Contesta Louis—. No nos ha dicho nada a Niall y a mí en toda la noche. _Nada_. Están ahí los dos como si nadie más en esta fiesta existiera.

—Bueno, claramente está ocupado —murmura Harry—. No sé, sólo han quedado unas cuantas veces pero parecen entenderse, ¿Sabes?

Louis abre la boca y le mira con un gesto de alta traición.

—¿Unas cuantas veces? —Suena ultrajado, muy ofendido—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que han quedado unas cuantas veces?

Harry tiene un mohín de duda en la cara. Como si supiera más, pero no pudiera decir demasiado.

—Zayn me ha dicho que han quedado ya un par de veces y… —Entonces Harry arruga el ceño. De repente ya no parece tan borracho, como si un jarro de agua fría se hubiera caído en su cabeza—. Y… ¿Está eso bien? ¿Qué Liam salga con chicos y…? Quiero decir… ¿Liam y tú…?

No termina la frase, pero Louis escucha la pregunta clara en su mente. No es la primera vez que la gente hace ese tipo de presunciones respecto a Louis y Liam, pero la forma en la que lo ha dicho Harry. Ese ceño fruncido, las implicaciones de lo que podría acarrear. Esta vez no parece una broma.

Louis niega primero con la cabeza antes de hacerlo con la boca. Sabe lo importante que es para Harry que todo lo de la _relación falsa_ salga bien, que no haya malentendidos ni posibles daños colaterales por mentiras. No puede sembrar la semilla en su cabeza una vez más. No con algo que no es real.

—No, no, no. Liam y yo no. _Nunca_ —responde lo más cortante que puede—. Sólo somos amigos, es lo único que siempre hemos sido. Nunca podría pasar nada entre los dos. No es que Liam no esté buenísimo, pero nuestra amistad es más importante que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Niall, Liam y yo.

Harry parece respirar de nuevo. Es algo rara su reacción, parece genuinamente preocupado por el bien de Zayn.

—Claro, yo no quería decir… —balbucea Harry, con un gesto de confusión en la mirada—. Tenéis esa amistad tan fuerte, la manera en la que habláis y os conocéis perfectamente y… parecéis increíblemente unidos. A veces discutís y os miráis como si supierais lo que el otro está pensando, como si fuerais una pareja y… al principio Zayn y yo pensábamos que había algo entre vosotros. No algo-algo, pero definitivamente _algo_.

Louis frunce el ceño.

—Nos conocemos desde los cuatro años —responde con seriedad—, son mis mejores amigos.

— _Lo sé_. Es sólo que… —se queda unos segundos en silencio, pensativo y dubitativo—. Parecéis tan cercanos, tan a gusto el uno con el otro. Como si no os faltara nada, como si sólo fuerais vosotros contra el mundo.

Es un poco como Louis se siente a veces. Como si Niall y Lam fueran sus hermanos y no necesitara a nadie ni nada más. Como si dejar pasar a alguien más dentro de esas murallas que crearon los tres hace tantos años fuera un sacrilegio.

Por eso se siente _así_ , al saber que Liam ha estado quedando _varias veces_ con Zayn sin decirles nada. Porque se cuentan todo, esa es la base de su amistad, la confianza ciega.

—A veces pienso que todo en esta vida sería más fácil si Liam y yo nos hubiéramos enamorado cuando teníamos quince años. Ahora mismo estaríamos casados con una parejita de niños adoptados, Niall sería el padrino y todo en mi vida sería perfecto. Pero eso nunca pasó —Añade muy bajito—. Me fijé en el Payne equivocado.

Harry pregunta “¿Qué quieres decir con el Payne equivocado?”, pero Niall aparece de nuevo en el sofá, con una bandeja llena de chupitos y una cara de maldad y diversión.

—¿Queréis otro chupito de Jagger o ya habéis tenido suficientes para toda una década?

Louis coge un vaso de chupito y lo bebe de un trago. Puede sentir la mirada escrutiñadora de Harry, pero la ignora como siempre ha hecho con las cosas que no le convienen. No puede sacar ese tema a la luz, no después de lo mucho que costó esconderlo y olvidarlo. Enterrado entre millones de pensamientos que no vale la pena recordar. Quemado, cavado, soterrado y bajo tierra.

—Trae ese chupito aquí, Niall —Ruge Harry, su voz se vuelve rugosa con el alcohol.

Cuando Harry está borracho, arrastra las palabras, habla más lento que de normal y saca a relucir ese acento británico que muchas veces se esfuerza en ocultar cuando hay gente estadounidense cerca.

Cuando libera ese acento, Harry suena más que nunca a Inglaterra.

Suena a casa.


	6. Seis. Noviembre dulce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Sam Va-lentín!  
> ¿La vida de adulta? Una mierda, gracias. He tardado mes y medio en subir el capítulo porque estoy un poco enfadada con el mundo y no tengo tiempo. Estoy cabreada con la vida. Aún así, el capítulo son más de 20k porque soy tardona pero no mala persona. (De hecho, son 20k de unas 30k que formaban el capítulo en un principio. He tenido que recortarlo porque soy un poquito royera)
> 
> A los del fondo, creo que debéis daros una vuelta por los tags y releer el que pone #slowburn porque, bueno, esto es un puto #slowburn y yo soy lianta, sutil, intensa y muy royera. ¿Queréis 20k de un capitulo en el que vais a acabar desesperadas? Ok, todo vuestro.
> 
> Quiero daros ánimos a las personas que no leéis de normal WIPs y recordaros que antes o después, este fic tendrá continuación. Puede que tarde un poco, pero sois unas valientes y quiero daros mi enhorabuena. (Eso de leer WIPs es para la gente a la que le gusta la tortura y yo no soy masoquista. Básicamente estáis haciendo algo que yo me he prohibido a mí misma tras muchas desilusiones. Sin embargo, quiero daros las GRACIAS. ¡¡¡Gracias!!!)
> 
> (Estoy súper feliz por todo el cariño que está recibiendo Louis en twitter. Todo eso de petar Defenseless y los sutilísimos fanarts de los tatuajes de Harry en las canciones de Louis y todo. Estoy blessed con el fandom)  
> (recuerdo que ciertos nombres, fechas, edades y más cosas pueden no coincidir con la realidad.)

**Seis.**

El primer martes de noviembre, el Bulevard Sunset en Los Ángeles es el sitio más ruidoso del planeta. Son las tres de la tarde, hay un atasco que recorre la ciudad de este a oeste y hace un calor más propio de agosto que de otoño.

Los coches en el Bulevard Sunset tocan el claxon y arrancan para luego parar. Los conductores se desesperan y vuelven a pitar con impaciencia. En alguna parte del Bulevard, un camión que transportaba azúcar ha chocado con una camioneta de Coca-Cola llenando toda la calzada de un mejunje chicloso y pegajoso, que deja las ruedas de todos los turismos que se atreven a cruzar por encima llenas de caramelo.

Unos kilómetros atrás, Louis Tomlinson no sabe qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado pero quiere que lo solucionen _ya_. Lleva desde las cinco de la mañana despierto, el rodaje en el Jardín Japonés de Hannah Carter ha sido realmente complicado, ha discutido con uno de los productores y tiene ganas de llegar a casa y poder tirarse en el sofá. Sin embargo, lleva parado en su coche más de una hora en un atasco que no parece tener fin, con un Liam que no deja de cambiar de cadena en la radio y un Niall que masca chicle como si fuera un camello.

Y realmente, _realmente_ , lo último que quiere es comportarse como una persona civilizada.

Es sólo cuestión de azar que su madre escoja justo ese momento para llamarle.

—Louis, cariño, acabo de verte en la portada de People con tu novio. Sois divinos los dos, cielo.

Louis pone el altavoz del coche mientras escucha a su madre comentar las portadas de las revistas de la semana. Parece tan entusiasmada, que Louis aún no ha encontrado la forma de decir la verdad.

—Estoy en el coche con Ni y Li, mamá —dice al aire—. Estás en el altavoz.

—Hola chicos —dice su madre al otro lado de la línea, alegre—. ¿Todo bien por Los Ángeles?

Liam y Niall ríen por lo bajo, responden _Sí, señora Tomlinson_ con acierto y durante unos minutos, la conversación gira sobre lo perfecta que es la vida en Inglaterra comparada con Estados Unidos. Su madre pregunta animada _¿Vosotros también ignoráis a vuestra madres o sois buenos hijos y las llamáis por lo menos dos veces a la semana, cielos?_ Aparentemente, sus mejores amigos son los hijos modélicos que hablan con su familia tres veces a la semana y envía postales una vez al mes, lo cual convierte a Louis en el peor hijo del mundo.

—Ellos no tienen un trabajo que les ocupa las veinticuatro horas del día, mamá —responde después de un intenso debate entre su madre, Liam y Niall sobre lo enojado que está con el mundo Louis últimamente—. Ellos van a ese edificio al que llaman oficina y pasan el rato tirando bolas de papel a las papeleras. Les he visto trabajar… eso no es un gran sacrificio. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

Al otro lado de la línea, se escucha un bufido.

—¿Entonces ellos tienen tiempo para presentar a sus parejas a sus padres o hacen como tú y lo mantienen en secreto, Louis?

Es la millonésima vez que tienen esta conversación desde la publicación en la prensa de las primeras fotografías de Harry y Louis juntos. Todas y cada una de esas veces, tiene que recordar a su madre que Harry no es más que un amigo. Todas y cada una de las veces, su madre no le cree.

—Ya te he dicho varias veces que Harry sólo es un amigo, mamá.

Lo dice con toda la convicción que es capaz de proyectar en su tono de voz. En el asiento trasero, Niall aguanta las ganas de reír en silencio.

—¿Y por eso aparecéis en la portada de _Star_ besándoos? —Pregunta su madre, exasperación en la voz—. ¿Es así como se saludan los amigos en Los Ángeles o me estoy perdiendo algo?

Louis sabe de qué fotografías habla su madre, pero no hay nada más lejano a la realidad. Son unas instantáneas en la que Harry le está dando un beso en la mejilla y por el ángulo de la fotografía, parece que se lo esté dando en los labios. Es una fotografía oportuna, ya que Louis y Harry no se han dado ningún beso en los labios desde…

—No todo lo que sale en la prensa es real —responde Louis exasperado.

—Lo sé, cariño. Sé que no todo lo que sale en la prensa es real, pero sé que tú nunca harías nada que no sea totalmente honesto —Suspira y hay algo en su voz que suena a orgullo—. Es la primera relación de la que tenemos constancia en años y queremos conocerle, Louis. Queremos apoyarte y saber más de tu novio. Se os ve tan felices juntos en las fotografías, tan _divinos_.

Durante unos segundos, el coche se llena de un silencio pesado. Louis puede ver a Niall por el espejo retrovisor y parece realmente apesadumbrado, algo triste. La mano que apoya en su hombro, es lo único que consigue que no se derrumbe ante su madre.

No puede mentir a la mujer que le dio la vida, no sin sentir que está siendo un fracaso.

—Tal vez podría decirle a Harry que esté cerca la próxima vez que hagamos una videollamada por Skype.

Louis gira la cabeza y mira a Liam. Tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si por primera vez fuera capaz de ver la realidad de Louis. Mintiendo a su propia madre, para seguir con una farsa que le está costando varios años de vida.

—¡Estoy segura que Daisy y Phoebe se van a poner histéricas! —Responde su madre, con un tono de alegría y diversión—. Si hacemos la videollamada el domingo podría llamar a la abuela Violet y…

Louis niega en rotundo. Dice _No._ Repite _No. Nada de eso. Tú y Lottie como mucho_ , pero de repente su madre está _entusiasmada_ con la idea. Ni siquiera escucha nada de lo que Louis dice, porque habla sin parar sobre _por fin conocer a tu novio_ y también sobre _lo_ _realmente ilusionada de que nos lo vayas a presentar por fin_ y un poco _cuando lo traigas a casa en Navidades, verás la sorpresa que se van a llevar las_ …

—Espera, _espera_ , mamá —Alza un poco la voz, intentando cortar el rumbo de los pensamientos de su madre—. Me he comprometido a una videollamada por Skype. No he dicho nada de llevar a Harry a casa por Navidades.

Louis no puede ver a su madre, pero sabe perfectamente la cara que está poniendo en esos momentos. Una mueca de absoluta y rotunda decepción.

Pero Louis no le deja ir más allá. Llevar a Harry a su casa por Navidad es un _no_ rotundo. No hay ni una ligera posibilidad de que eso vaya a pasar, y tras varias negaciones y cortes, su madre parece entenderlo. Refunfuña y se enfada un poco pero unos minutos más tarde, antes de colgar, le recuerda con entusiasmo la videollamada que Louis le ha _prometido_ hacer.

—Eso ha sido _intenso_.

Es lo primero que dice Niall una vez la llamada ha finalizado.

—¿Tú crees? —Louis lo dice con toda la ironía que consigue sentir. Tono mordaz, mirada resentida.

—No lo había pensado antes —dice Lam con gesto serio—. Las implicaciones que todo esto tendría en tu vida personal, con tu familia y… Simplemente no lo había pensado.

Parece mortificado, y por una vez en su vida, Louis no intenta hacerle sentir mejor ante una situación de mierda. Quiere que lo sepa, que sea consciente, que se arrepienta. _Esta es la mierda en la que me has metido_ , piensa.

—Claro que no lo pensaste. Estabas tan centrado en… Da igual, déjalo.

Decide no pelear por algo que ya no tiene solución. El error ya está hecho, lleva casi dos meses en una relación falsa con Harry y no puede hacer nada para remediarlo.

—Pero… —Liam frunce el ceño—. ¿No sería mejor que fueras completamente sincero con tu madre? Explicarle que toda tu relación con Harry es un asunto de marketing y…

—¿Y decirle a la señora Tomlinson que la única relación seria que conoce de su hijo en años es un montaje publicitario? —Pregunta Niall con las cejas lazadas—. Hasta _yo_ puedo ver lo mala idea que es eso, Li.

—Pero todo sería más fácil si Louis fuera sincero y… —Murmura Liam.

— _Si_ Louis hubiera sido sincero desde el principio. Ahora ya es tarde, ella piensa que Louis y Harry son como mínimo amigos, todo lo contrario sería una mentira —Responde Niall con los brazos apoyados en el reposacabezas del copiloto—. De todas formas, Payne, aparentemente tú no eres el más indicado para hablar de sinceridad sobre relaciones en estos momentos.

Lo dice con broma, pero después de tantos años, Louis también puede leer cierto deje de rencor en sus palabras. Piensa _ahí vamos_ , mientras ve cómo Liam pone una mueca de sorpresa en la cara.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunta Liam dubitativo—. ¿Cuándo he sido yo algo menos que sincero?

Niall ríe, pero no hay ni una pizca de alegría en su risa. Algo parecido a una risa seca y sarcástica.

—Sólo voy a decir dos palabras: Zayn Malik —Responde Louis con las manos en el volante.

Liam se pone rojo violentamente. De cero a mil. Se encoge de hombros, cruza los brazos y agacha la barbilla en su pose de refugio personal, como si estuviera siendo atacado.

—No sé de qué habláis.

Niall y Louis saben de lo que hablan.

—Hablo de Zayn y tú quedando desde hace varias semanas —responde Niall—. Hablo de Lou y yo preguntándote si has quedado con alguien y tú negándonoslo.

Liam bufa muy bajito, pero ambos pueden escucharlo.

—Y el otro día nos enteramos que lleváis _semanas_ viéndoos —Louis gira la cabeza para poder ver bien la reacción de Liam en el asiento del copiloto, para ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa pose de incomodidad—. No creo que puedas ir dando lecciones de sinceridad.

—No es nada serio —Hay tensión en su voz, no exactamente enfado pero sí una eterna incomodidad—. Hemos quedado unas veces pero no es nada serio.

Louis no puede saber si está diciendo la verdad o mintiendo porque Liam se ha metido en su burbuja y no parece dispuesto a salir de ella. Niall parece pensar lo mismo, porque bufa y tira su cuerpo hacia atrás.

—¿Si en algún momento empieza a ser algo serio, nos avisarás? —Pregunta Niall—. Ya sabes, si deja de ser algo casual para convertirse en oficial. ¿Serás sincero?

Liam asiente muy despacito.

—Sí, supongo.

Conociéndole, ese _supongo_ es lo mejor que van a conseguir.

En ese momento, los coches en el Bulevard Sunset comienzan a moverse, Liam vuelve a cambiar de emisora en la radio y Louis arranca el coche y conduce muy lentamente por la carretera. En su mente, sólo un pensamiento, la voz de su madre repitiendo _sé que tú nunca harías nada que no sea totalmente honesto_ en su cabeza.

No se siente del todo orgulloso, pero para conseguir llegar a donde ha llegado, Louis ha necesitado que la honestidad no sea un principio irrompible. Su vida se ha llenado de mentiras blancas, manipulaciones y un buen puñado de estrategias no del todo decentes. Sin embargo, eso ha sido algo de lo que ha mantenido a su familia al margen. Siempre ha intentado que vean el lado bueno, que sientan el orgullo de todo lo que ha conseguido sin necesidad de saber hasta qué punto se ha manchado las manos.

Hasta qué punto ha tenido que romperse.

Hubo un momento en el que pensó que incluso viviendo en el mundo de Hollywood, podía tener algunos muros y líneas rojas que no cruzaría. Siempre pensó que sería capaz de sacrificar cualquier cosa a nivel profesional, pero no a nivel personal. Sin embargo, lleva dos meses de una relación falsa con Harry Styles y ya ha dejado de sentir que esa línea roja está en algún lado. Ya casi no puede verla, difusa entre las cosas que tiene que hacer _en el_ trabajo y las cosas que tiene que hacer _por el_ trabajo.

Miente a su familia, o les oculta la verdad, sólo para no tener que explicarles que ha vendido la única cosa que siempre pensó que mantendría intacta. Su vida privada. Su integridad. No es capaz de decirles que ha accedido a tener una relación por publicidad, porque sabe que la mente de su madre empezará a arder. Pensará _Si has accedido a eso, a qué otras cosas has accedido también_ y lo único que hará será preocuparse e inquietarse.

Su madre sabe que hay mentiras, tratos turbios y no del todo decentes en su mundo, pero no es consciente de hasta qué punto puede ser un agujero oscuro. No sabe nada, y es así como Louis quiere que siga. Pensando que pese a todo lo indecente, Louis sigue guardando su honestidad intacta.

Puede mentirle a su familia por su propio bien, eso puede hacerlo, pero no mentirse a sí mismo.

Por eso el sábado, Louis estalla. En el coche, con Harry sentado en el asiento del copiloto y tarareando las canciones que ponen en la radio con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventanilla. Lleva puesta una camiseta a rayas negras, unos pantalones vaqueros que parecen interminables en sus infinitas piernas y unas gafas de sol justo en el borde de la nariz.

Harry está hablando sobre las órdenes de Jade, diciendo _me ha dicho que tenemos que darnos la mano al salir del restaurante_ , asegurando _tenemos que parecer enamorados pero no mucho_ , preguntando _¿Liam te ha dicho a qué hora llegarán los paparazis? Podríamos ir luego a otro sitio a comer bien, ya sabes que la comida de Razzi’s no es mi favorit…_

—Suficiente, Styles.

Louis pega un volantazo y cambia de dirección justo cuando están cerca de La torre de Capitol Records. Harry se coge de la agarradera superior del techo y le mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Louis? —Grita un poquito, cogido al salpicadero con los nudillos blancos—. Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, aprecio mucho nuestras vidas.

Louis también aprecia mucho su vida, por eso está cansado de que gire alrededor de lo que otras personas deciden que tiene que hacer. A quién coger de la mano, a quién mirar con cara de enamorado, dónde comer en su día libre.

—No vamos a ir a Razzi’s —Asegura Louis, mientras intenta pensar exactamente su próximo movimiento—. _Odias_ Razzi’s. Llevas toda la semana diciendo que tienes ganas de comer tacos y nachos, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

Harry le mira desde el asiento del copiloto como si de repente le hubieran crecido tres cabezas en el cuello. Murmura _Mmmmmmmvale_ muy bajito.

—Sé que vas a decir que no, pero debería llamar a Jade o Liam para…

—¿No están cansado de que Jade y Liam decidan todas las cosas que tenemos que hacer a lo largo de la semana? —Pregunta Louis, cogiendo el volante con fuerza—. Tienen un calendario con todos nuestros movimientos de los próximos meses, Harry. Un _puto_ calendario.

—Lo sé, Louis —Murmura Harry tan bajito que Louis casi no puede oírle por el ruido del motor—. Es un poco asfixiante, pero son sólo unos meses más y…

—Unos meses más en los que no pienso que tomen el completo control de mi vida. Estoy cansado y agobiado y… ¿Podemos simplemente… escapar? Escapar por un _puto_ día y…

No dice nada más. No termina la frase porque no sabe exactamente cómo decir lo que siente sin acabar explotando y contando todas esas cosas que suceden en su interior. Todos esos pensamientos negativos.

—Conozco un sitio en Malibú —dice Harry, unos segundos después—. Hacen los mejores nachos de la zona.

Louis ni siquiera tiene tiempo de pensarlo. Coge la primera salida en la autovía Sur de California y conduce con las ventanillas bajadas y la radio a tope. Harry, a su lado, estira las piernas en el poco hueco que tiene y canta muy bajito todas las canciones que ponen en la radio.

No es hasta media hora después, que Harry baja un poco el volumen de la música y gira la cabeza para mirarle. Jade ha llamado tres veces a Harry y el sonido del tono de llamada se ha quedado atascado en el coche. Liam ha llamado diez veces al móvil de Louis y cinco al de Harry. Llamada tras llamada, han ignorado la melodía como si no existiera.

A Louis le quema el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Cada vez que aparece el nombre de Liam en la pantalla del coche, siente un montón de piedras en el estómago.

—¿Vas a decirme, entonces, qué es lo que te pasa? —Pregunta Harry cuando pasan la señal de Calabasas.

Louis suspira y rebaja un poco la velocidad, ligeramente por encima del límite permitido. Hace un buen día, el sol está en lo alto del cielo brillando con fuerza.

—¿Tan obvio es? —Pregunta Louis. No le hace falta girar la cabeza para saber que Harry está asintiendo—. Ha sido una semana horrible de rodaje, odio tener que ir a comer a Razzi’s y…

—¿Y…?

—El otro día hablé con mi madre —Louis sabe que puede ser sincero con Harry. Es posiblemente la única persona de su entorno que es capaz de entenderle. Entenderle de verdad, como nadie más—. _Odio_ todo esto de nuestra relación falsa. No es sólo las fotos de los paparazis o que me obliguen a ir a sitios a los que no quiero ir o que… He tenido que mentir a mi familia, Harry.

—¿Sobre… _nosotros_? —Lo dice señalando a ambos con el dedo índice. Derecha e izquierda, varias veces.

—Sobre _nosotros_ —Afirma Louis con la cabeza, la vista fija en la carretera, incapaz de mirar a otro lado—. Mi madre está ilusionada por lo nuestro. Es la primera relación oficial seria que me conoce desde… desde hace años y está _emocionada_. Está más que emocionada, de hecho. Siempre diciéndome que quieren conocerte y que tengo que llevarte a casa y… Mi madre emocionada es la cosa más terrorífica del mundo.

Harry estalla en el coche. Su risa explota y rebota con alegría.

—¿Pero eso es bueno, no? Una familia que te apoye y te quiera tanto. Eso es muy bueno.

Louis lo sabe. Quiere a su familia, les adora, pero no quiere que empiecen a apoyarle en una relación falsa; no necesita esa alegría y entusiasmo por haber dejado de ser el eterno soltero después de más de un lustro sin novios oficiales.

—Claro que es bueno, pero no es eso —No es _eso_. Su familia siempre le va a apoyar en todo y aún así, no pueden entusiasmarse tanto por una mentira demasiado elaborada—. Pero esto no es real, Harry, y no soy capaz de decírselo sin que se preocupen, o sin que sientan pena por mí. No sé cómo decirles la verdad, y llegados a este punto, no sé si quiero decirles la verdad. ¿Realmente quiero que descubran que el primer novio oficial que tengo en años es una farsa por publicidad? Después de todas las fotos, el video de Ibiza y…

Después de años y años de escándalos en las portadas de las revistas. Después de los titulares, las fotografías robadas y los videos. En algún momento, todas esas cosas dejaron de sorprender a su familia, empezaron a acostumbrarse a ese comportamiento. Sin embargo, ahora más que nunca, Louis es consciente de hasta qué punto lo normalizaron pero no lo asumieron.

—Es complicado, desde luego —asegura Harry—. Yo… en realidad yo no he pensado tanto en eso. En mi familia y eso. Les dije que eras sólo un amigo y creo que… —ríe un poco, muy bajito—. Creo que no me han creído del todo y piensan que no les estoy diciendo toda la verdad. Mi hermana Gemma, _definitivamente_ piensa que eres mi novio pero aún no me atrevo a presentarte oficialmente a la familia. Mi madre es un poco más cautelosa, pero me ha preguntado varias veces por ti, como si no supiera exactamente en qué punto estamos en “nuestra relación”.

Louis toma la salida dirección Malibú mientras piensa en las palabras de Harry. Lo ha dicho como si no fuera gran cosa, pero en el fondo, él también está mintiendo a su familia.

—¿Qué pasará cuando… _si_ se enteran? —Pregunta con curiosidad—. Si en algún momento tu familia se entera de que les has mentido.

Harry se encoge de hombros, no parece ni un poco preocupado.

—No les estoy mintiendo, ¿sabes? Tú tampoco. Estamos escondiendo algunas cosas, ocultando parcialmente la verdad, pero no les estamos mintiendo en _todo_ —Lo dice como si realmente lo creyera, como si la sinceridad fuera una escala de grises y no un escalón de todo o nada. Blanco o negro—. Tú y yo _somos_ amigos, Louis. A través de toda esta locura hemos conseguido sacar algo bueno y es esta amistad. Cuando le digo a mi familia que somos amigos… no siento que les estoy mintiendo. Lo otro, lo de la relación falsa, es _otra cosa_. Algo que no creo que sea necesario que sepan.

Louis nunca ha sido del tipo de personas que cree que en las medias tintas. Siempre ha creído en la verdad y la mentira, la justicia y la injusticia, en lo bueno y lo malo, en todo o nada. Una persona con unos ideales rígidos e inamovibles que no cree en hacer las cosas a medias y no siente que haya una forma de vivir que no sea ir al límite. Darlo todo o no dar nada.

Pero Harry a su lado, sentado en el asiento del copiloto y con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana, es todo lo contrario. Los rayos del sol rozan su cara, sus ojos de un verde intenso brillan con emoción, y parece realmente sentir lo que está diciendo. Que no hay blanco o negro, que hay un arcoíris entre la excesiva rigidez entre la que Louis siempre ha vivido.

Parece relajado y feliz, no angustiado y preocupado como Louis vive todos los días de su vida.

Porque si Louis fuera un poco menos pesimista, menos cínico y terco, intentaría creerle. Pretender que se puede vivir en un mundo en el que no hay extremos. En el mundo de Harry Styles, puedes decir _Louis Tomlinson es mi amigo_ y omitir _y estamos en una relación falsa por cuestiones de marketing_ sin sentir que estás mintiendo completamente. Es, en cierta forma, un estilo de vida envidiable.

—El problema es que mi madre sí cree necesario saber todo, porque esa mujer no sabe dejar las cosas estar. Y no se va a quedar tranquila hasta que…

Harry le mira con una sonrisa tranquila. Parece relajado, con el sol jugando con su piel dorada y el flequillo tapando su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Hasta queee…? —Pregunta Harry, con una voz muy calmada. Parece encontrar gracioso el eterno debate interno de Louis—. ¿Louis?

—Hasta que te conozca y pueda confirmar por ella misma lo que sea que piense que hay entre nosotros —Responde Louis, suspirando angustiado—. Y _puede_ que me haya comprometido con ella a que mañana estarás en la videollamada de Skype que suelo hacer todos los domingos con mi familia. Serían sólo dos minutos, para que mi madre sepa que realmente existes y no crea que estoy intentado esconder a un amigo que ella cree que es mi novio. Y… bueno… no estás obligado a hacerlo, _evidentemente_ , porque sería una locura y mi madre me cogió de improviso y realmente no va a parar hasta que te presente y realmente no _tienes_ que hacerlo…

Lo dice todo atropellado, casi sin respirar. Ni siquiera sabe muy bien si sus palabras tienen sentido, porque ha hablado sin pensar demasiado. Si sigue pensándolo, probablemente acabara más angustiado. Esa ansia que lleva varios días almacenando en su estómago, expandiéndose y retorciéndose en su cuerpo. Piensa _Ya lo he dicho_ y luego _Va a decir que no, pero yo lo he intentado_. No aparta la mirada de la carretera, demasiado afligido por todo, haciendo una bola de problemas como siempre. Sólo tiene un pensamiento en la cabeza _Encontraré una buena excusa para mi madre._

Pero de repente, Harry ríe tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y chocando con el reposacabezas.

—Está bien, Louis —responde Harry—. No tengo ningún problema en hacer una videollamada con tu madre. Además, _las madres me adoran_.

No sabe porqué, pero no le extraña que las madres le adoren porque en esos momentos, Louis siente que tiene tanta gratitud en el pecho que no le cabe.

Harry, que siempre cree que hay un arcoíris de posibilidades y siempre intenta hacer todo lo posible para facilitar la vida de Louis y conseguir lo mejor en esta _falsa_ situación catastrófica. Harry, con la mirada deslumbrante por los rayos del sol y la sonrisa más accesible y sincera del mundo.

Ni siquiera sabe cómo agradecerlo, pero Harry dice _En la siguiente salida, gira a la derecha y luego en la rotonda, toma la tercera salida_ y Louis sigue sus indicaciones sin dudar. Piensa _donde tú digas_ , y ni siquiera el pensamiento le hace dudar.

El sitio al que le lleva Harry es un local con vistas a la playa y las paredes llenas de banderas mexicanas. Se sientan en la terraza exterior del primer piso, con miradas curiosas de clientes persiguiéndoles y el sol de California en lo alto del cielo. Cuando la camarera pregunta _¿Lo mismo de siempre, Harry?_ con un fuerte acento mexicano, Harry mira a Louis con una pregunta en la mirada. Por la forma en la que la camarera habla, parece un habitual del local, y de alguna forma Louis confía en él incluso sin saber qué es exactamente _lo mismo de siempre_.

—Y dos cervezas artesanales, Sofía —Dice Harry con una sonrisa tan brillante que Louis sabe al instante que tiene a la camarera en el bote. Con sus ojitos de cachorro y ese encanto inglés—. Con un poquito de picante en la mía, encanto.

Los nachos resultan ser, como bien asegura Harry, los mejores que ha probado y Louis acaba manchado de guacamole, con los dedos pringosos por lo tacos y un ligero rubor en las mejillas por las cervezas fresquitas que aparecen frente a él cada vez que termina un botellín.

En ese lugar Harry realmente parece en su elemento, con la brisa del mar despeinando su pelo, las gafas apoyadas en el cuello de la camiseta y una sonrisa interminable con la que le cuenta una anécdota de cuando fue a México con Zayn y acabaron en una playa nudista con una multa por desorden público y desacato a la autoridad.

Y sólo por hacerle sonreír, Louis le cuenta la historia de la fiesta promocional de una de sus primeras películas en Las Vegas, en la que las camareras no eran _sólo_ camareras y cuando llegó la policía de Nevada a desaojar la fiesta, se encontraron a un semi-famoso Louis Tomlinson tirado en el suelo fumando un cigarro que no _sólo_ era tabaco.

Se lo cuenta con el máximo detalle pero exagerando un poco la historia, porque le gusta cuando hace reír a Harry. Cuando le mira con los ojos muy entornados, con arruguitas en los bordes, y dice _eres un caso, Tomlinson_ mientras intenta no reírse. Labios muy apretados, mirada traviesa y ojos brillantes. Sin embargo, la sonrisa siempre acaba escapándose de sus labios, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ríe con fuerzas.

Le gusta esa sonrisa, pero también le gusta cuando Harry le mira como si le estuviera desafiando. Con ese otro brillo perverso en la mirada, ese gesto de malicia que empuja a Louis a hacer cosas que nunca pensaría que haría, pero que _tiene_ que hacer porque no puede no hacerlo. No cuando su mirada es un reto, una perversa invitación.

Se encuentra tomándose unos tacos con una salsa extra picante sólo porque Harry dice _no deberías de tomar ese taco, no estás acostumbrado al picante y será demasiado fuerte para ti_ y Louis piensa _nada es demasiado_. Acaba con las mejillas rojas, lagrimas en los ojos y bebiendo medio botellín de cerveza de un trago. Tarda varias horas en volver a sentir la lengua, pero cuando Harry pregunta, escondiendo la sonrisa tras el botellín de cerveza, Louis niega todo.

—Venga ya. No estaba tan picante, exagerado.

Porque a veces le empuja, hace eso de desafiarle y Louis siempre le sigue el juego. Le gusta cuando se encuentra haciendo cosas que nunca pensó que haría, solo porque Harry las considera completamente racionales.

A veces incluso piensa _ni de coña, Styles_ , pero lo hace igualmente.

Lo hace igualmente porque Harry es como una explosión, una supernova, y Louis siempre se encuentra en su onda expansiva. Después de comer, Harry se quita las zapatillas y entra en la arena de la playa con un chispazo de diversión y un ligero tambaleo. Louis murmura _Estamos en pleno noviembre y el agua estará helada_ , rumia _odio la arena_ , piensa _vamos a llenar el coche de arena y luego seré yo quien la limpie_ , pero Harry le mira con ese brillo de desafío y Louis le sigue a la orilla de la playa refunfuñando y con las zapatillas en la mano.

—Esto es California, Louis —murmura con satisfacción—. Nunca hace frío en California.

El agua está completamente helada, pero el sol aún calienta un poco y Harry habla de su disco, tan orgulloso como preocupado. Sentados en la arena y con las luces naranjas de los últimos rayos de sol, parece más real que nunca. _Frágil_ , cuando habla sobre su música, sus planes de futuro y sus ilusiones. Louis sabe que no hay ninguna forma de que el mundo no adore todo lo que hace, con esa sinceridad plana y perfecta.

—Me han dado de plazo hasta finales de la semana que viene para terminar la canción si quiero meterla en el disco. No hay forma humana de que retrasen la fecha de lanzamiento del disco más allá de finales de este mes, así que no tengo mucho tiempo —dice Harry con la mirada verde y dorada sobre las olas del mar—. Tengo la melodía, la tengo metida en la cabeza desde hace meses, pero nunca consigo que nada encaje.

—¿Y qué pasaría si no la grabas para el disco?

—No pasaría nada, pero _esta_ melodía lleva conmigo desde el principio. Es un asunto pendiente, conseguir ponerle letra, contar eso que sé que quiero contar. Empieza con esos toques de batería _pam-pam-pam,_ un bajo marcando el ritmo, un pequeño giro de guitarra y… sólo necesito que la letra haga _click_ en mi mente —Responde Harry muy bajito, muy suave—. Tenemos el estudio de grabación alquilado hasta el sábado. Sólo quedan unos pequeños retoques de algunas canciones y el disco estará completamente finalizado, pero siento que si no consigo terminar la canción, no podré poner punto final. Siento que sin esa canción, el disco estará incompleto.

Louis frunce el ceño. Sabe muy bien lo que es sentir que un proyecto no es exactamente como imaginas. Esa sensación de que se podría haber hecho un poquitín más, solo para llegar a la perfección.

—¿Entonces tienes una semana para componer una canción antes de que salga tu disco a final de mes? —Louis le mira, sentados en la playa codo con codo, con la brisa del mar despeinando y moviendo sus cabellos—. No parece nada que no seas capaz de hacer, Styles.

Le mira con una sonrisita minúscula. Sabe que hay un reto en sus palabras, y Harry nunca ha rechazado un desafío de Louis. Murmura _Bueno, no sé, no sé,_ y parece un poco preocupado, como si tuviera un peso extra sobre la espalda.

Unos minutos después, el sol se esconde en el horizonte muy lentamente y Harry se levanta de la arena de un salto. Pregunta _¿Nos vamos? Tengo una videoconferencia con Hong Kong esta tarde_ y Louis asiente despreocupado.

Se levanta con pesadez y tarda unos segundos en moverse, atrapado en el movimiento del sol; en los trazos naranjas, rosas y amarrillos del cielo. Le gusta la paz que se respira en la playa, el aire fresco que huele a libertad. El olor a salitre y mar.

Cuando se gira, Harry está unos metros por detrás haciendo una fotografía con el móvil. Tiene los ojos achinados, el pelo despeinado y está un poco encogido por la brisa del mar. Dice _Bonito atardecer_ y Louis sólo puede sonreír.

En el camino de vuelta no hablan. Luis conduce por la carretera de la costa, mientras ve el sol esconderse en el Pacífico. A esas horas del día, hay un tráfico denso de toda la gente que vuelve a Los Ángeles tras pasar el día en Malibú, pero a Louis siempre le ha gustado conducir por esa carretera con la radio muy bajita y dos dedos de la ventanilla bajada. El agua tranquila, los pájaros surcando el cielo azul y las millones de curvas de la calzada.

Harry va sentado en el asiento del copiloto, con un gesto de cansancio e intentando esconder los bostezos detrás de esas enormes manos. Es casi llegando a Sunset Beach cuando en la radio suena las primeras notas de una canción que Louis reconoce al instante. La voz dice _Just stop your crying, It's a sign of the times_ y Harry se endereza como si el asiento del coche quemara. Alarga la mano hacia la radio, dispuesto a cambiar de cadena, pero Louis es más rápido.

—No toques _nada_ —Dice Louis antes de apartar la mano de Harry de los botones de la radio.

Harry gira la cabeza y le mira mortificado.

— _Venga ya, Louis_ —dice, un poquito fastidiado—. Sé perfectamente que este no es el tipo de música que te gusta.

Es verdad. A Louis le gusta la música rock. Un poquito más cañera, con más guitarras y batería. Le gusta ese indie-rock británico gamberro que siempre atrapa y contagia.

Y sin embargo, le gusta la canción.

—Pero me gusta, Harry.

—No tienes que hacer esto, ¿sabes? —Tiene el ceño fruncido, como si realmente no entendiera nada—. No tienes que… No tiene que gustarte solo porque sabes que es mía.

Louis gira la cabeza y por unos segundos se queda mirando los ojos verdes penetrantes de Harry, su piel dorada brillante por el sol, esos rizos rebeldes que se escapan siempre de su peinado y acaban desperdigados por su frente.

—No es eso —Louis lo dice muy bajito, con la canción de fondo—. Realmente, _realmente_ me gusta.

Harry murmura _oh_ y no dice nada más. Vuelve a recostarse de nuevo en su asiento, un poco más relajado, mientras Louis se permite escuchar la canción. Conduce por la carretera mientras escucha _We don't talk enough, we should open up, before it's all too much_ y de alguna forma, siente que esa es la canción perfecta para ese momento. El sol escondiéndose en el mar, la música llenando el coche y Harry sentado a su lado.

Podrían ir a cualquier lugar, Harry dormido sobre el cristal de la puerta y Louis conduciendo sin rumbo, sólo con la voz de fondo que canta _We got to get away, we got to get away._

Es un pensamiento que se asienta en su interior. Podrían escapar por un tiempo del mundo, ir a un país lejano o alguna isla desierta en la que no sepan de la existencia de Louis Tomlinson y Harry Styles. Tomar el sol en la playa, ver películas mientras comen helado de caramelo salado y olvidar la estúpida industria de la música y el cine. Escapar.

Para cuando detiene el coche frente a la puerta de la casa de Harry, Van Morrison está cantando _We were born before the wind_ y Louis no sabe muy bien cómo despertarle. Parece tan joven cuando duerme, tan feliz y despreocupado. Pone una mano sobre su bíceps y lo aprieta un poco, mientras susurra _eh, bella durmiente_.

Harry abre los ojos muy lentamente, con el cuello torcido en una postura que debe ser dolorosa y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Parpadea lánguidamente, como si necesitara unos segundos para ubicarse, y cuando finalmente los abre, bosteza con fuerza.

—Ya hemos llegado a tu casa.

Suspira perdido en el sueño.

—Sí, claro. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba —murmura Harry muy bajito, con la voz ronca—. ¿Soy el peor copiloto del mundo?

Louis asiente, pero no dice nada. Harry parecía necesitar unas buenas horas de sueño y a Louis no le importa conducir con alguien dormido a su lado siempre que haya música de fondo.

—Por lo menos no te has puesto a llorar como hacen los gemelos siempre que tienen que estar más de diez minutos sentados con el cinturón puesto.

Harry abre la puerta mientras murmura _Bueno, podría ponerme a llorar si quieres_. Entorna los ojos, parece perdido aún en ese sueño del que no ha despertado.

—¿A qué hora quieres que vaya mañana a tu casa para la videollamada con tu madre?

Louis abre la boca, pero no consigue que ningún sonido salga de su boca.

—No tienes que…

Harry no le deja terminar la frase. Sale del coche, cierra de un portazo y se apoya en la puerta, con la cabeza metida en la ventanilla abierta.

—¿A qué hora, Louis?

—A las once —responde finalmente—. Luego podríamos llamar a los chicos y hacer una barbacoa en el jardín. Es el plan que hacemos muchos domingos Ni, Li y yo después de ir al golf.

Mueve la cabeza con media sonrisa en los labios.

—Estaré a las diez y media —dice con seguridad—. De la bebida me encargo yo.

Camina hacia su casa y Louis se queda unos momentos atascado en su espalda, en esas piernas eternas.

—Gracias por… —grita desde el coche—. Ya sabes, gracias por todo.

Harry se gira y mueve la mano como si quisiera decir _No es nada_.

—De nada, Lou.

Louis conduce de vuelta a casa con el coche y la mitad de su cuerpo lleno de arena, una pequeña quemadura solar en la nuca y con el pelo completamente despeinado por el viento, y aún así, no consigue que la sonrisa de su cara desaparezca.

Esa noche sueña con viajes en carretera infinitos escuchando _Simple Man_. La carretera serpentea entre curvas, el viento golpea la cara de Louis y no hay nadie en el mundo que le pare. En el sueño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se siente solo, feliz y completo.

A la mañana siguiente, tararea _And be a simple kind of man. Oh, be something you love and understand_ mientras desayuna en la terraza. Los Ángeles a sus pies, el sol saliendo por el horizonte brillante y todas las posibilidades en sus manos.

…

El domingo, Louis recibe un mensaje de WhatsApp de su madre a las diez y veinte de la mañana, cuarenta minutos antes de la hora prevista. Louis se levanta de la silla de la terraza, entra en el salón, deja la taza de té a medio beber y contesta la llamada de Skype.

Cuando ve aparecer su cara, esos ojos tan expresivos, algo en su estómago se asienta. Como todos los domingos, su madre le llama justo antes de hacer la cena para toda la familia. Está sentada en el taburete de la cocina y a sus espaldas se puede ver un pastel de melaza a medio hacer y una olla en el fuego con lo que parece ser sopa. Louis casi puede imaginar el olor a través de la pantalla, casi puede transportarse a Doncaster sólo con ver la sonrisa de su madre.

—Louis, querido, con ese corte de pelo estás guapísimo.

Louis lleva el pelo más corto que nunca por exigencias del rodaje. Aún no se ha acostumbrado a verse en el espejo con ese nuevo look.

—Ya sabes, cosas del rodaje, mamá.

Su madre sonríe mientras le cuenta las últimas novedades de la familia y le pone al día con la operación de rodilla del tío George. Para cuando quiere darse cuenta, el timbre de la puerta de Louis suena y su madre pega un bote al otro lado de la pantalla. No le da tiempo a que le acose a preguntas, simplemente se levanta del sofá con un _Ahora vuelvo mamá. Por favor, compórtate_ ; deja el portátil apoyado en la mesita de café y camina hacia la puerta.

Harry le mira con alegría al otro lado de la puerta. Lleva varias bolsas llenas de bebida en las manos y cuando entra, se dirige directo a la cocina para dejar todo dentro de la nevera. Louis le sigue con un gesto de preocupación.

—Estoy en mitad de la videollamada con mi madre, Harry —dice con los brazos cruzados a nivel del pecho—. Aún estás a tiempo de retirarte. Si yo fuera tú, ni me lo pensaría.

Sabe que no va a hacerlo, y una parte de su interior agradece que vaya a seguir con esa promesa.

—Vamos.

—Serán sólo cinco minutos. No le des mucha conversación y acabaremos en un momento —dice Louis—. Y ante todo, no te dejes convencer por sus encantadores ojos. Mi madre es más lista que nadie que hayas conocido y siempre sabe la forma de conseguir exactamente lo que quiere.

Harry silba por lo bajo.

Cuando vuelven al sofá del salón, ambos se sientan y miran a pantalla, Louis piensa _oh, no_ con amargura. Cinco pares de ojos les miran con el mismo grado de sorpresa y emoción.

— _Mamá_ —dice Louis susurrando. No sabe si es capaz de decir nada más, porque la mirada de su madre dice que no siente ni un poco haberle hecho esa jugarreta. Parece incluso un poco orgullosa.

—Louis —contesta su madre—. No creerás que iba a hacer una videollamada contigo y el resto de tu familia no aparecería para saludar.

Durante unos segundos, Louis cree que debería terminar la videollamada, pero el daño ya está hecho y sólo queda sobrevivir a la experiencia.

— _Por supuesto que no_ —contesta—. Harry, te presento a Adele, mi madre. Y ellas son mis hermanas pequeñas Lottie, Daisy y Phoebe y mi abuela Violet.

Louis gira la cabeza y mira a Harry. Sentado con las piernas abiertas y los codos sobre los muslos, parece la eterna visión de una persona que está encantado con la vida. Carraspea un poquito y mueve la cabeza mientras recorre los ojos sobre la pantalla.

—Encantado, señoras y señoritas.

Lo dice con un acento inglés marcado y una sonrisa amplia con unos profundos hoyuelos. Louis puede ver cómo las mujeres de su familia se derriten visiblemente.

—Oh, Harry, querido —responde Adele con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Llevo semanas diciéndole a Louis que era necesario hacer una videollamada para conocerte y aquí estás! ¡Estamos tan alegres de por fin poder hablar contigo y conocerte!

Su madre está exultante. Parece realmente encantada de poder conocerle. Louis frunce el ceño, y va a decir algo así como _Y si vuelves a hacerme una emboscada no sé si se repetirá_ , cuando escucha un pequeño gritito. Daisy y Phoebe tienen los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sé que estás saliendo con Harry Styles, Louis. En plan, _lo sé_ —dice Daisy con un gesto de emoción—. Pero madre mía, _estás saliendo_ con Harry Styles.

Louis siente un peso en su estómago. _No estoy saliendo con Harry Styles_ , piensa, _es sólo un asunto de marketing_. No dice nada, porque Phoebe parece un poquito fuera de lugar, casi sin habla.

—Harry Styles es la primera persona famosa que conocemos en nuestra vida ¡Nuestras amigas no se lo van a creer! —dice Phoebe con la voz muy aguda—. ¡Oh, Lou, no pongas esa cara! ¡Tú eres nuestro hermano, no cuentas!

Lo que debería de ser una conversación incómoda de su novio falso con su familia, se convierte en una entrevista de media hora en la que su familia acribilla a preguntas a Harry y éste las contesta sin dejar de sonreír ni un segundo. Su madre está encantada de que sea inglés y del norte, la abuela Violet pregunta de qué zona es exactamente porque una de sus amigas de la residencia tiene un nieto viviendo en Chester, Lottie quiere saber _si son muy amigos_ , y las gemelas sencillamente preguntan sobre _todo_ con una sonrisa eterna en la boca.

—Mi receta favorita del Sunday Roast siempre ha sido con la salsa gravy por encima del Yorkshire pudding —dice la abuela Violet tras más de cinco minutos de explicaciones sobre cómo ha preparado la comida familiar del domingo—. Pero mi Louis, siendo como es, prefiere que la salsa no toque el pudding.

—Sí —comenta Adele con un tono ligero—. De pequeño siempre ponía esa cara de cuando algo no le gusta. Cada vez que veía la salsa sobre el pudding, fruncía el ceño y los labios y… ¿Sabes qué cara digo?

Harry gira la cabeza y le observa con una mueca de diversión. Le mira directamente a los ojos de un verde intenso y hay algo nuevo en ese brillo. Hay satisfacción y algo parecido al reconocimiento, al cariño.

—Sí —contesta con un suspiro—. Sé perfectamente cuál es esa cara.

Louis tenía la secreta esperanza de que Harry no les gustara. Que le odiaran y no quisieran saber nada más de él. Tal vez que no volvieran a preguntar por su relación y esperaran secretamente a que todo termine para poder decirle cuanto le odian. Lo que tiene enfrente es a su familia encantada con Harry. Se las ha ganado una a una y Louis ni siquiera sabe muy bien cómo ha podido pasar eso.

—¿Y cuándo sacarás el nuevo disco Harry? —Pregunta Phoebe—. ¡Louis nos prometió una copia firmada por ti!

Louis no ha prometido tal cosa, pero decide no intervenir y dejar, una vez más, que su familia se tome licencias que no han sido concedidas.

—A finales de mes saldrá el disco —responde Harry con un toque de orgullo en la voz—. Si Papa Noel quiere, tal vez podrías recibir una copia de mi disco firmado por Navidad.

Daisy y Phoebe chillan de emoción, pero Louis no puede evitar ver el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de su madre. Siente un escalofrío en la espalda.

— _Oh_ , _querido_ , espero que Louis no haya sido tan desconsiderado como para no haberte invitado a nuestra casa por Navidades —comenta su madre con una casualidad demasiado forzada—. Estás más que invitado a venir los días que quieras. Nuestra casa es tu casa, como se dice.

Louis piensa _Ni de coña_ y antes de que nadie pueda decir nada, niega con la cabeza.

—Harry no va a poder venir a pasar unos días a casa por Navidad porque él tiene su propia familia con la que quiere pasar las fiestas —lo dice con un tono seco, lo más cortante que puede. No es _no_ y esta conversación ya la ha tenido suficientes veces con su madre como para que le vuelva a hacer una emboscada por segunda vez en un día—. Les ve muy poco y antes me estaba comentando las ganas que tiene de poder pasar las fiestas con ellos.

Su madre es la reina del juego sucio. Es la persona a la que más quiere del mundo, pero cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, es realmente terrorífica.

—Pero la Navidad es muy larga y seguro que puede venir a vernos algún día. Cheshire no está tan lejos de Doncaster —responde con una gran sonrisa mientras bate las pestañas con los ojos muy brillantes—. ¿Verdad, Harry?

Harry dice _uuuuhhhmmm_ , pero acaba asintiendo con la cabeza, sin perder esa sonrisa que siempre le acompaña.

—Sería un placer.

Dos minutos después, Louis ha terminado la videollamada y cierra el portátil con un suspiro un poco dramático.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con mi madre y no te dejaras engatusar por ella.

A su lado, Harry se muerde el labio.

—Es que todo eso de decir que no —susurra con poca convicción—. No se me da muy bien decir que no, ¿sabes?

Louis lo sabe. Es una de las cosas que más le gustan de Harry, que siempre está dispuesto a ver el lado positivo de todo y nunca dice que no a nada.

—No te preocupes, encontrare una excusa convincente.

No sabe cómo lo hará, porque _conoce_ a su madre y sabe que nada de lo que ha pasado en la videollamada ha sido casual o ha surgido de improviso, pero hace ya mucho tiempo que Louis dejó de sentir que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para contentar a todo el mundo. Hace mucho tiempo que _cualquier cosa_ dejó de ser válido.

Louis pasa el resto de la mañana sentado en la tumbona del jardín, leyendo las escenas que rodará el lunes, mientras observa de reojo a Harry preparar todo para la pequeña barbacoa que van a hacer para comer. Normalmente Liam es el que se encarga de asar la carne mientras Niall y Louis beben cerveza, pero Harry parece dispuesto a ser el encargado de todo. Con un delantal rosa, un gorro blanco de chef y mirando por youtube videos de cómo encender una barbacoa.

—Cuando era pequeño mi padre siempre se encargaba de ese tipo de cosas, ¿sabes? Siempre era el que reparaba las cosas de la casa, el que cortaba el césped del jardín y el que hacía la barbacoa —murmura Harry con el ceño fruncido mientras abre la bolsa del carbón—. Luego mis padres se separaron y de alguna forma, me tocó aprender a hacer ciertas cosas sin que nadie me enseñara.

Louis lo entiende. Durante los primeros años de su vida, su padre también se encargaba de esas cosas, pero cuando falleció, durante un tiempo su vida se convirtió en una pelea de Louis y su madre contra el mundo.

—Mi padre también se encargaba de esas cosas, luego falleció y… supongo que en ese momento nuestro hogar empezó a ser un caos —comenta Louis, perdido en sus pensamientos—. No es que mi padre hiciera mucho, el hombre se pasaba la vida trabajando, pero cuando faltó, notamos su ausencia en ciertas cosas.

—Debes de echarle de menos.

Harry deja lo que está haciendo para mirarle a la cara, más serio que nunca.

—Sí, claro. Es… —a veces Louis siente que es difícil explicarlo. Que le echa de menos, pero ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida sin él. Que incluso cuando estaba, no estaba del todo—. Tengo ciertos recuerdos, ciertas memorias en mi cabeza. Su olor, su risa, la forma en la que a veces me cogía de la mano cuando íbamos a la feria. Recuerdo que todas las Navidades me llevaba a ver El Cascanueces a Londres porque era su ballet favorito.

Todas las Navidades iban a Londres a ver El Cascanueces y luego patinaban en el Museo de Historia Natural hasta que acababan con las narices rojas. Su padre siempre hacía la misma broma de caerse en el hielo y Louis siempre reía como si fuera la primera vez.

—Parecen recuerdos bonitos.

Hace muchos años que Louis no piensa en su padre. Siempre ha sido el tipo de persona que supera las cosas no pensando en ellas; pero recuerda una infancia feliz, unas Navidades de película con sus padres.

—Lo son. Creo que si tuviera que elegir un momento en el que decidí que quería ser actor, fue viendo ese ballet. Era nuestra tradición Navideña, ¿sabes? — responde con una sonrisa vacilante —. No he vuelto a ir desde que mi padre falleció, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente como si fuera ayer.

Los villancicos, ese frío electrizante en la pista de hielo, el olor a mulled wine, canela y chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Londres en Navidad siempre fue una experiencia mágica.

—Son esas las cosas que recordamos con los años, esos momentos en los que fuimos felices.

Harry le mira con algo que parece pena en su mirada. Algo mucho más profundo de lo que quiere ver en sus ojos.

—¡Bueno, va! ¿Cómo va la barbacoa, Styles?

No es hasta mediodía que aparece Niall por la puerta, con un gesto de cansancio tras pasar toda la mañana jugando al golf. Se descalza, coge una cerveza de la nevera y pasa una mano por el cabello de Louis sólo para despeinarle.

—¿Sabes algo de Liam? —Pregunta Niall cuando se sienta en una tumbona del jardín—. Ayer le envié un mensaje para ver si quería venir esta mañana al golf y me dijo que no podía porque estaba _ocupado_.

Louis va a responder cuando el sonido de la puerta de la entrada se cierra con un golpe. Sólo hay dos personas en todo Estados Unidos, sin contarse a sí mismo, que tienen llaves de su casa. Una es un irlandés que está sentado en su terraza bebiendo una cerveza, mientras observa a Harry intentar encender una barbacoa siguiendo un tutorial de un canadiense. La otra persona lleva varios días esquivándole.

Cuando Liam aparece en la terraza, seguido por Zayn, Niall alza tanto las cejas que desaparecen debajo de su flequillo. Harry no parece inmutarse ante la visión, pues murmura _eh_ , _chicos_ mientras sigue centrado en la barbacoa. Louis entorna los ojos y mira a Liam con una sonrisa de lado.

—Justo estábamos hablando de ti, Li —dice Niall con una sonrisa diabólica.

Liam se sienta a los pies de la tumbona de Louis con calma. Tiene un botellín de cerveza en la mano y la mayor cara de perro apaleado del mundo. Acaba de llegar y ya parece estar suplicando y pidiendo perdón con la mirada. Louis le conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no es el momento de preguntar nada.

—Espero que bien, pero con vosotros nunca se sabe —dice Liam muy bajito. Un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Tiene tanta vergüenza que es hasta tierno—. ¿Cómo fue el rodaje el viernes, Lou? ¿Conseguiste al final que cambiaran esa parte del guión que no te gustaba?

Louis se lo concede. Decide no preguntar si han venido juntos, exigir saber qué está pasando realmente entre los dos, porque Liam tiene cara de preferir ser torturado con un aplasta pulgares a tener que expresar algo en voz alta. Sin embargo, la mirada que le da espera que sea inequívoca: se lo concede. No preguntará sobre Zayn. _Por ahora_.

—Ang estaba más o menos de acuerdo en cambiarla —contesta Louis—, pero uno de los guionistas se cabreó tanto, que si empiezo a notar dolores en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, no voy a dudar que será él pinchando alfileres en un muñeco vudú con mi cara.

El sol está en lo alto del cielo brillando, no corre ni una pizca de aire y pese a las altitud, hace bastante calor en la terraza. Desde ahí arriba se puede observar las millones de palmeras de la colina, el skyline de la ciudad y el valle de San Fernando.

Louis fuma mientras observa a su alrededor con los ojos entornados. Harry y Liam están asando la carne en la barbacoa mientras discuten sobre el punto de cocción perfecto; Niall y Zayn comen, sentados en la piscina con las piernas a remojo, una bolsa de patatas fritas y todo parece de alguna forma encajar. Los cinco, reunidos por un error y consiguiendo sacar lo mejor de la situación.

Se levanta de la hamaca dispuesto a unirse a Niall y Zayn, pero unos ojos verdes le dejan inmóvil. Cuando mira, Harry le está sonriendo con un adorable hoyuelo sobre su mejilla izquierda. Dice _eh, Lou, ven aquí_ y Louis va sin dudar.

—¿Cuál es tu punto preferido de la carne?

Harry apoya uno de sus largos brazos sobre sus hombros, se acerca más de lo necesario y deja caer un poco de su peso sobre Louis. Ha tomado varias cervezas y se nota en el rubor de sus mejillas, en la forma en la que se traba un poco con las palabras.

—Muy poco hecha —responde Louis, moviendo la cadera para poder chocarla con la de Harry—. Pero con el hambre que tengo, cualquier cosa me vale.

Louis se queda un rato hablando sobre el punto de la carne, con el calor que desprende la barbacoa y ese otro calor que desprende Harry. Cercano, alegre y muy, muy caliente.

Es algo en lo que Louis no quiere pensar, en la forma en la que la camiseta de Harry se curva sobre el final de su espalda, el calor que desprende su cercanía y la forma en la que saca la lengua para mojarse los labios justo antes de beber cerveza desde el botellín. Porque con unas cuantas cervezas, Louis no puede evitar fijarse en el gorro blanco de chef torcido sobre su pelo imposiblemente rizado y el delantal rosa completamente manchado que rodea su cintura. Lo que en cualquier otra persona debería de ser ridículo, Louis lo encuentra enternecedor en él.

Ese sentimiento se queda atascado en su estómago toda la tarde. Pesado y alarmante, pero Louis bebe y luego bebe un poco más, intentando que deje de tener sentido.

No es hasta unas horas después que todo se desata sin que Louis pueda hacer nada por remediarlo. Fuera está anocheciendo, en la mesita de café hay restos de unas pizzas que han decidido pedir para cenar pero que han dejado a mitad y Louis siente que tal vez está un poco borracho. Sentado en el sofá, viendo una película que ya hace un rato que dejó de tener sentido y con Harry justo a su lado, chocando rodilla con rodilla.

Cuando Louis entra en la cocina, Liam está bebiendo un trago de agua como si fuera el primero que toma en su vida. Le observa desde la isla, apoyando la cintura en el borde del mueble y con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Vas a explicarme ya qué rollo te llevas con Zayn que no quieres contarnos a Niall y a mí? —pregunta finalmente, después de horas aguantando las ganas de preguntar—. Es la primera vez que haces algo así, Liam. ¿Qué está pasando?

Liam bufa. Parece un poco borracho.

— _No es…_

Louis le corta. Niega con la cabeza y frunce el ceño.

—No me digas que no es _nada_ , Liam. Porque los dos sabemos que es mentira y nuestra amistad está muy por encima de esas mierdas.

Siempre se han contado todo. Ambos saben _todo_ sobre la vida del otro. Los momentos embarazosos, los importantes y los que _nunca_ hay que sacar a la luz.

Liam ha tenido muchos novios a lo largo de los años, pero es la primera vez que no es honesto con Niall y Louis, y eso le tiene ligeramente mosqueado.

—Estamos quedando, Louis. Ya os lo dije el otro día.

El otro día dijo que no era nada serio, hoy Louis ha visto a Liam Payne poner ojos de cachorrito, sonreír como un bobo y seguir con la vista a Zayn por toda la casa como si fuera lo mejor que le ha pasado al mundo. Le ha visto suficientes veces en su vida enamorado e ilusionado como para no saber lo que está pasando.

—Dijiste que no es nada serio, Liam. Lo que he visto hoy aquí, déjame decirte, es lo contrario —responde Louis, bajando al voz para que nadie en el salón pueda oírles—. Lo que sigo sin entender es porqué sigues negándolo.

Liam ríe con amargura y no es algo propio de él.

—¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Cómo si Niall y tú me dierais otra opción! —Lo dice con un tono ácido, muy cansado—. Siempre que aparece un tío en mi vida os encargáis de espantarle con muy poco disimulo.

—Eso no es… ¡Eso no es verdad!

No es verdad, pero tampoco mentira. A veces Louis y Niall juegan a crispar los ánimos de los novios de Liam. Bromean, juegan y se divierten un poco, porque ninguno de los elegidos suena como el definitivo. Siempre parecen la sucesión de novios súper formales que no siempre están en sintonía con los sentimientos de Liam.

Louis y Niall nunca sienten que el novio de turno sea lo suficientemente bueno.

—¿Que no es verdad? —Pregunta incrédulo—. Todos y cada uno de los tíos a los que os he presentado habéis conseguido que salgan huyendo con vuestras bromas desagradables, los desplantes y esa manía de ponerles motes.

—¡Claro que los espantamos! ¡Ninguno de ellos son lo suficientemente bueno para ti y no quieres verlo! —Añade como si fuera algo evidente—. ¿Tom _el sardina_?, ¿Danny _el principito_?, ¿James _el vidente_? ¡Esos tíos no te merecían!

—¡Es gracioso que creas que ninguno es suficientemente bueno para mí, cuando _cualquiera_ es suficiente para ti!

Louis y Liam han tenido muchas veces esta conversación y siempre ha sido un debate real, pero lleno de cierta ligereza. Liam le ha echado la bronca por sus múltiples deslices que han acabado con su cara en las portadas de las revistas, se ha enfadado todas esas veces que Louis no ha salido bien parado por la opinión pública y le ha reñido cuando los paparazis han conseguido instantáneas no del todo honrosas. Han reñido, pero Liam siempre ha terminado pidiéndole perdón con la mirada, haciéndole saber todo lo dice como su manager.

Lo que tiene delante, por primera vez en la vida, es a un Liam Payne juzgándole. Cuando dice _cualquiera_ , lo hace con un tono cortante. Lo dice porque lo siente, porque cree que Louis se _conforma_ con cualquiera.

No hay desprecio en sus palabras, pero si una cruda y limpia realidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _cualquiera_? —Lo dice con un tono helado, cortante como el cristal. Está tan enfadado, tan cabreado, tan dolido que ni siquiera es consciente de que está apretando los puños y dejando unas marcas de medialuna llenas de sangre en las palmas.

—Quiero decir exactamente lo que he dicho —Liam tiene las mejillas rojas, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cerrados sobre el pecho en una actitud defensiva—. _Cualquiera_ te sirve, _Louis._ El tío de Ibiza, mi ex secretario, el cartero, el entrenador del gimnasio y cualquiera que quiera bajarse los pantalones por ti. En tu gimnasio seguramente podrían hacer un pase especial para tus conquistas. ¡Clases de spinning por quince dólares la hora e incluye un revolcón con Louis Tomlinson en las duchas!

A esas alturas, los dos han alzado tanto la voz que es imposible que desde el salón no les estén escuchando, pero a Louis le da igual. Liam le está hablando con un tono que nunca ha escuchado dirigido a él. Han discutido millones de veces desde que se conocen, pero nunca ha escuchado de su boca nada que pueda _herir_ a Louis.

Louis tampoco le ha hablado como si odiara todo lo que Liam representa.

—¿Mucho mejor lo que tú haces, no? Engancharte de cualquier tío que te haga un poco de caso y suspirar por él como una maldita colegiala —Louis no piensa realmente lo que dice, pero está demasiado dolido como para que le importe—. ¡Luego vienes siempre a nosotros para llorar en nuestro hombro después de advertirte que el tipo de turno no es para ti! ¡Siempre vuelves a nosotros con el puto corazón roto y tenemos que ayudarte a repararlo! Como siempre, Liam.

Le gustaría decir que es culpa del alcohol, que está demasiado borracho, pero en ese momento, ninguno de los dos parece tocado por el alcohol. Ambos tienen los ojos muy abiertos, chillando en medio de la cocina y son muy conscientes de lo que están diciendo.

—¡Por lo menos yo intento superar mis fracasos! ¿Has superado tú a Matt? ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que te dejó? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho? ¡Y aún vas por la vida como si no valiera la pena intentarlo con nadie, con un miedo innegable al compromiso! ¡Creando material para las revistas del corazón y bajándote los pantalones por cualquiera! —Grita Liam—. Sólo porque mi hermano te rompió el corazón no significa que puedes rendirte para siempre en algo en lo que fracasaste. Salió una vez mal, Louis, supéralo de una vez.

Las últimas palabras las dice gritando, a centímetros de su cara y con las cejas fruncidas. Nada más decirlo, la cocina se queda completamente en silencio. Louis puede sentir la respiración rápida de Liam, puede oír su corazón bombeando. Puede escuchar en su cabeza las últimas palabras de Liam, _Supéralo de una vez_ , gritadas con mucho enfado y directas a su corazón.

—Este soy yo y estas son mis convicciones, Liam —dice Louis muy despacio, intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no siente—. Si no te gustan, ahí está la puta puerta de mi casa.

Liam se queda completamente quieto durante unos segundos. Le mira con enfado y Louis quiere gritar: _Este soy yo, deja de esperar algo que no soy y nunca más seré,_ también quiere explicar: _No quería decir nada de lo que he dicho_ , tal vez susurrar: _tú eres mi familia y nunca esperaría de todas las personas del mundo que pensaras eso de mí_. Sin embargo, no dice nada. Sólo mira a Liam, que asiente con la cabeza muy lento y se da la vuelta.

Louis se gira para mirar cómo Liam sale de la cocina y se da cuenta de que Harry está en el quicio de la puerta, mirándole con un gesto de disculpa. No sabe cuánto ha escuchado, tampoco sabe cuánto tiempo pasa ahí, temblando en medio de la cocina y sintiendo la mirada de Harry llena de decepción y pena.

Es sólo cuando escucha de fondo el sonido de la puerta de la entrada de su casa cerrarse con fuerza, cuando vuelve a respirar con normalidad.

—Louis…

La voz de Harry suena como un eco en la cocina. Louis siente un escalofrío.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso.

—No tienes que hablar sobre nada—susurra Harry—. Pero, ya sabes, estoy aquí.

Esa noche, Louis no consigue pegar ojo. Da vueltas en la cama, se levanta a la cocina a preparar una taza de té y acaba fumando más cigarrillos de los que debería en la terraza, sentado en una hamaca con una manta sobre los hombros.

El cielo está teñido de naranjas y rosas, los pájaros cantan a lo lejos y hay una suave brisa que abanica la copa de los árboles. Observa el cielo clarear a cada segundo y todo parece mucho más tranquilo de lo que Louis se siente. Herido, enfadado y muy decepcionado. Rumia _Lo tengo superado, Liam jodido Payne_ , murmura _Hago lo que me da la gana con mi vida porque soy dueño de ella_ mientras fuma cigarrillo tras cigarrillo.

Piensa _Hace mucho que mi corazón dejó de estar roto por él_ y sabe que es verdad, pero no es toda la verdad.

—Simplemente nunca conseguí recordar cómo se sentía no teniéndolo roto.

Ve amanecer con una taza de té caliente entre las manos, con un agujero en el estómago y con la sensación de haber jodido una de las cosas más importantes de su vida.

…

Los lunes siempre son el peor día de la semana, pero el segundo lunes de noviembre en concreto, es posiblemente el peor lunes de la vida de Louis.

El rodaje comienza tres horas tarde por culpa de un corte eléctrico y una ligera lluvia otoñal que inunda parte del set de rodaje, la grabación se prolonga muchas más horas de las pactadas y para cuando llega a casa, ya ha anochecido y no tiene ganas de ponerse a repasar el guión para estudiar las escenas del día siguiente.

A las nueve de la noche aparece Harry en su puerta, cansado tras un largo día en el estudio de grabación y con la evidente intención de intentar animarle. Tiene una caja de pizza en una mano, un pack de cervezas en la otra y una mirada de disculpa.

Louis, por primera vez, se siente agradecido de tener a Harry Styles en su vida.

Se come la pizza mientras escucha a Harry balbucear sobre su día en el estudio, sobre esa canción que siempre tiene atascada en su cabeza y sobre tantas cosas que ni siquiera es capaz de centrarse. Pero de vez en cuando consigue sacarle una sonrisa, de vez en cuando se sorprende riéndose sobre tonterías que sabe que Harry está diciendo adrede solo para hacerle reír.

Harry aparece como un viento fresco, joven electrizante y lleno de vida. Le da la vuelta a su día con sus ganas locas de crear una mejor versión de sí mismo.

—Esta semana estamos grabando las escenas de la juventud de Andrew. La dinámica con su familia y la primera vez que conoce a Duncan —dice Louis con un trozo de pizza en la mano y Pulp Fiction en la televisión—. Esa escena del libro que me gusta tanto, en la que Andrew y Duncan por fin se dan cuenta que siempre ha habido algo entre ellos. Cuando Andrew dice eso de “siempre has sido tú” y Duncan responde “No era yo, pero desde hace un tiempo, sólo te veo a ti”.

Harry muerde su pizza y bebe un sorbo de cerveza antes de hablar.

—Me gusta esa escena del libro, cuando se ve poco a poco cómo se van enamorando, pese a lo mucho que Andrew lo niega. Es como si durante la mitad del libro tuviera una venda que no le permitiera ver nada.

Esa noche terminan viendo Reservoir Dogs por millonésima vez y mientras suena _Stuck in the middle with you_ en el televisor, Louis se compadece por primera vez. Se permite pensar en ese sentimiento que lleva bloqueando mentalmente todo el día. Está menos enfadado con Liam que el día anterior, pero mucho más dolido. Piensa en todas las cosas que dijeron y las que tal vez debió decir; piensa en la verdad de las palabras y en el daño que se hicieron, en esa sensación de querer protegerse mutuamente a toda costa.

Recogen unas horas más tarde, y mientras Louis pone el lavavajillas y Harry tira los botellines de cerveza a la basura, escucha esa pregunta que lleva toda la noche esperando.

—¿Has hablado con Liam? —Pregunta Harry.

No ha hablado con Liam. Niall le ha llamado por la mañana para recordarle la agenda de la semana, una tarea que siempre ha hecho Liam. Esa forma de no llamarle, hace que Niall parezca un poco decaído. _¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esto?_ ha preguntado Niall confundido _No puedo estar en medio de vosotros dos_.

—No —responde mientras enjuaga los platos en la pila antes de meterlos en el lavavajillas—. No he hablado con él.

La cocina está iluminada por una tira de leds en el suelo, pero en la oscuridad se vislumbra el brillo blanco de la luna. Harry está sentado en la encimera, con las piernas en el aire y mirándole como si quisiera arreglar algo que sabe que está roto.

—A veces no decimos lo que realmente queremos decir.

Louis siente la luz de la luna sobre su lado izquierdo, escucha el sonido de los pies de Harry sobre los cajones.

—Te puedo asegurar, que ninguno de los dos dijimos nada que no sintiéramos de verdad.

Harry baja al suelo de un salto, pone la mano en el pecho de Louis y sonríe con una mueca amarga. No hay felicidad en sus ojos. Se acerca muy lentamente, y durante un segundo, Louis piensa que le va a besar.

Durante otro segundo, Louis se pregunta si eso solucionaría algo o sólo sería un problema más en la lista.

—No sé qué decir —susurra Harry—. Él es tu mejor amigo y… No sé exactamente qué decirte, pero no pareces feliz, Louis.

La cara de Harry está bañada por la luz de la luna, completamente blanca, llena de luces y sombras. Parece un fantasma en su cocina, la luna bailando con su cara y sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—A veces hay cosas que se rompen y no se pueden volver a arreglar.

…

El martes once de Noviembre, Los Ángeles amanece con el cielo encapotado y una lluvia casi invisible, pero persistente que no cesa en toda la mañana. El rodaje va según lo esperado y Louis asiente con orgullo cuando ve algunas de las escenas detrás de las cámaras. Ang tiene varias ideas que comentan en la sala de sonido mientras toman un té y revisan algunas de las páginas del guión.

Quiere algo simbólico, intuir pero no enseñar. Quiere que _Caminos de Esperanza_ esté llena de velos rotos.

—La escena en la que Andrew se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Duncan tiene que ser orgánica, algo evidente para el espectador. Quiero ver en tus gestos que siempre ha estado ahí aunque nunca lo haya expresado —dice Ang con parsimonia, mientras mueve la cucharilla del té con tranquilidad—. Es la escena clave de la película y necesito que el espectador lo vea en los ojos de Andrew. Tiene que ser real y sincero.

Louis sabe lo que tiene que hacer, lleva desde la adolescencia rodando esa escena en su cabeza. Siempre ha sabido que tiene que ser todo muy visual, que los gestos tienen que decir mucho más que las palabras. Es probablemente uno de los mayores retos a los que se ha enfrentado como actor, conseguir transmitir todos esos sentimientos sin ninguna línea de dialogo que los respalde.

—Creo que me gusta el hecho de que el espectador piense “Es bastante evidente lo que Andrew siente” mientras el propio Andrew aún no es consciente —responde Louis, releyendo la escena—. Es cautivador, que sólo vayamos a ver los ojos de Andrew y Duncan y la música. Sin palabras.

Por primera vez desde el comienzo del rodaje hace un mes, Louis siente que la película está yendo por los caminos que siempre pensó, exactamente como siempre imagino en su mente. Louis siente a Andrew como una parte de su ser, siente que puede ser invencible.

A mitad de tarde, Louis se encuentra con el resto del día libre por un problema de vestuario. Hay una complicación con el camión de pedidos y la mitad de los extras necesarios para el rodaje de la siguiente escena no tienen vestuario. El equipo de iluminación está teniendo problemas con la electricidad debido a algunos cortes de suministro y nada parece ir del todo bien hasta que Ang decide terminar el día de rodaje pasado el mediodía. El equipo de producción necesita revisar las líneas de guión de algunas escenas y no parece que la mañana vaya a ver muy productiva.

Louis se cambia a sus propias ropas en el camerino con el ruido de la radio de fondo, monta en el coche dispuesto a ir a una clase de kickboxing de las cuatro en el gimnasio cuando un WhatsApp de Harry le hace sonreír a la pantalla del móvil sin poder evitarlo.

 **Trajecitos Styles:** _Está siendo un día horrible y sólo voy a conseguir mejorarlo con algo dulce. ¿Tal vez un helado de caramelo salado? ¿Cuántas horas de gimnasio voy a tener que hacer para quemar una tarrina entera de helado? Creo que Jade va a asesinarme un día._

Tarda media hora en recorrer la mitad de la ciudad hasta llegar a Magnolia Bakery, quince minutos eligiendo el sabor perfecto y otra media hora en llegar al estudio de grabación de Harry. Cuando entra, lleva varias bolsas en las manos y tiene que hacer equilibrios para que no se caiga nada al suelo.

—¿Louis?

Harry está sentado en un gran sofá rojo, con una guitarra en sus muslos y encorvado sobre una mesita en la que hay varios papeles desperdigados. Cuando le ve entrar al estudio de grabación, algo en su mirada se ilumina, como si no pudiera creer lo que está pasando.

Los compañeros y productores de Harry están esparcidos por el estudio, sentados en sillones con blocs de notas o instrumentos en las manos. Parecen en medio de algo, escribiendo una canción o intentando componer alguna melodía.

—¿He traído algo para merendar? —Louis lo dice con dudas, por primera vez siendo consciente de que tal vez ha cruzado una línea que no debería de haber pasado, pero Harry deja la guitarra apoyada sobre el sofá y le da la bienvenida con un gesto de la mano—. He cogido tres docenas de donuts, no sabía cuántas personas serías. Espero que sean suficientes.

Deja las tres cajas apoyadas en una de las mesas, mientras observa cómo todos cogen donuts con agradecimiento, y se acerca al sofá en el que Harry hace _tap-tap_ contra el cojín en un gesto de invitación. Louis se sienta en el sofá justo al lado de Harry, que le guiña un ojo con algo parecido al agradecimiento. Muslo con muslo, Harry intenta levantarse para coger un donuts de una de las cajas, cuando Louis le detiene. Posa su mano en el bíceps de Harry y cuando éste gira la cabeza, tiene una duda en la mirada.

—¿Pasa algo? —Le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

Louis niega con la cabeza, mientras señala un pequeño paquete que ha dejado frente a él. Primero frunce el ceño, luego se muerde el labio inferior mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su boca. Los ojos de Harry se iluminan, y antes de que pueda decir nada, tiene una sonrisa enorme en la boca.

—Ese es para ti, Styles —lo dice con una guiño lleno de maldad y regocijo, Harry alza las cejas pero le devuelve la sonrisa.

Abre el paquete muy lentamente, mirándole con diversión. No le pilla de improvisto cuando se encuentra con un cupcake verde con dos velas apagadas de color rojo en el centro. Louis busca en sus bolsillos un mechero y las enciende con cuidado.

—¿Ya ha pasado otro mes, Lou?

Llevan dos meses de relación falsa y Louis siente que ha disfrutado más esos días junto a Harry de lo que nunca pensó.

—Feliz segundo _falsoaniversario_ —murmura muy bajito, para que nadie más en la habitación pueda escucharles _—_. Dos meses soportándome, Styles. Te lo has ganado —afirma Louis con un tono lleno de ironía—. Sólo te quedan cuatro meses.

Harry apaga las velas del cupcake de un soplido y lo primero que hace al abrir los ojos, es observarle con una mirada llena de agradecimiento y diversión. Cuando pega el primer bocado, frunce el ceño.

— _Oh, Dios mío_ , Louis. ¿Qué sabor es este? Es como… comer tierra. ¿Es un cupcake de… brócoli? —Ríe a carcajadas y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si no pudiera creer el tipo de cosas que hace Louis a veces.

Le gusta cuando mueve la cabeza con lentitud, los rizos jugando con su frente y esa mirada de falsa exasperación. Cuando parece estar pensando _¿Qué hago aquí contigo?_ y sin embargo, parece disfrutar cada minuto.

—¡No pongas esa cara! —Dice Louis entre risas—. Te he visto las suficientes veces beber por las mañanas esos batidos verdes asquerosos como para saber que eres un chico preocupado por comer cosas sanas.

Louis ha buscado el sabor más raro de Magnolia Bakery, sabiendo que sería el que haría reír a Harry. Piensa _cuando hago tonterías, los hoyuelos de tus mejillas se hacen más grandes_ , y ese pensamiento se queda atascado en su mente.

—Cuatro meses, entonces —susurra Harry.

—Un día más —dice Louis—, es un día menos.

Lo dice muy bajito, pero Harry se le queda observando muy fijamente. Tiene una mirada de duda, una disculpa en los ojos. Parece cansado, pero también feliz. Completo. En su elemento, intentando grabar un disco que le llena de orgullo.

Louis no tenía pensado pasar mucho tiempo en el estudio. Quería pasar a saludar a Harry, intentar animarle ante lo que parece un día horrible de grabación y reírse mientras celebran su segundo _falsoaniversario._

Pero hay algo en la cercanía de Harry, en la forma que toca la guitarra y murmura muy bajito, que le encadena al sofá. Le ve escribir en su cuadernillo, comentar letras con sus compañeros y cambiar notas de la melodía. Escucha las sugerencias para el estribillo de la canción, absorto en su armonía. Harry tararea _We're not who we used to be. We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me_ contra la guitarra, intentando averiguar cómo seguir la canción, pero parece atascado en unas letras que no consigue sacar.

—¿Esa es la canción de la que hablabas el otro día? —Pregunta Louis apoyado en el sofá, escuchando a Harry una y otra vez repitiendo la misma estrofa—. ¿Esa melodía que siempre has tenido clara pero a la que no consigues ponerle letra?

Harry asiente, con la vista fija en la guitarra y tocando la melodía muy, muy bajito.

La sala del estudio está completamente vacía, todos los músicos se han ido a casa en algún momento de la tarde, demasiado agotados como para que salga nada productivo de sus cansados desvaríos. Pero Harry es demasiado testarudo como para rendirse con la canción y repite, sentado en el sofá, una y otra vez la melodía. Louis la escucha de nuevo, demasiado inmerso en ella como para recordar que es la hora de cenar.

—Sí —susurra, como intentando no romper el encanto del momento—. Esta mañana me he levantado inspirado y hemos conseguido sacar casi toda la canción, pero hay una parte que se me atasca.

—Me gusta —murmura Louis, casi tan bajito que cree que Harry no puede oírle—. _No somos quienes solíamos ser._

Harry gira la cabeza y se queda quieto mirándole. Parece contener la respiración, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa tentativa que aparece muy lentamente en sus labios. Ojos verdes deslumbrantes y llenos de sorpresa, como si pudiera ver a través de Louis. Como si por primera vez le estuviera viendo de verdad.

Louis no sabe exactamente qué es, pero siente que la mirada de Harry está llena de gratitud. Limpia, sincera y dirigida sólo a él. Siente que le está mirando, reconociéndole y descubriéndole poco a poco.

La sala está completamente vacía, no hay otro sonido que el de la melodía de Harry y la atmósfera es demasiado íntima y fina como para romperla. Louis quiere decir algo, quiere que Harry deje de mirarle así, como si toda su atención estuviera puesta en él. Tocando la guitarra mientras le mira, quemándole por dentro mientras suena la melodía una y otra vez.

Entonces Harry parpadea y de repente algo hace _click_ en su mirada. El encanto parece romperse y Louis vuelve a respirar con normalidad mientras observa cómo Harry dirige de nuevo toda su atención a la guitarra. Parece mortalmente emocionado cuando repite el estribillo de nuevo, pero esta vez añadiendo una nueva estrofa.

— _Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_.

…

En los veinticuatro años que Louis y Liam llevan siendo amigos, han tenido un total de dos grandes peleas. Prácticamente todos los días riñen, muchas veces se chinchan el uno al otro intentando sacar fuera el estrés y casi siempre discuten por tonterías, pero hay dos grandes peleas que Louis nunca olvidará.

La primera gran pelea fue poco después de que se estrenara _La Isla y La Brisa_ y Louis no recuerda muy bien cómo lo arreglaron, pero dos días después de una mañana de lunes chillando, todo parecía solucionado. En aquella época, Louis empezaba a ser conocido después de su primer papel protagonista en una gran película y Liam se encontró ante el primer reto serio como manager. Peleó con uñas y dientes la forma en la que Louis Tomlinson confirmaría su sexualidad públicamente, y aunque en un principio se encontró ante un Louis a la defensiva y lleno de rechazo ante sus ideas, con el tiempo ambos comprendieron que esa había sido la mejor forma de llevarlo.

La segunda gran pelea sucedió años más tarde, justo después de que Louis acabara de rodar _Kill my mind_ con David Fincher. Liam quería que su próximo proyecto fuera una súper producción, Louis quería dejar de lado los grandes estudios y hacer una película independiente de calidad.

El enfado duró un total de cinco días, en los que Niall en un principio intentó mediar entre ambos sin posicionarse, pero acabó dándole la razón a Louis. _Defenceless_ era un proyecto de un director prácticamente desconocido pero con una gran visión y Louis sabía que _tenía_ que hacerlo. Un año y medio después, Louis fue nominado a un Globo de Oro por su papel principal en _Defenceless_ y Liam tuvo que admitir que esa elección había sido mejor para su credibilidad como actor que cualquier película de Marvel en la que hubiera participado.

Cuando llega la tercera gran pelea, Louis ya tiene experiencia discutiendo con Liam, pero esta vez hay algo que se ha roto de verdad. Es la primera vez en su vida que discute con él y no sabe si se va a arreglar.

Todas y cada una de las veces que han discutido, Liam se pone a la defensiva y Louis actúa como un déspota. Todas y cada una de las veces se han dicho cosas malas, pero nunca se han herido.

Esta vez se han dicho cosas malas, se han herido y se han juzgado con maldad, queriendo dar en los puntos exactos para que duela.

Han pasado dos semanas desde _la discusión_ y Louis no ha hablado con su manager, su _amigo_ , desde entonces. Niall se encarga de pasar los recados de uno a otro, realmente cansado de esa riña infantil, y Harry le informa de todo lo que se entera cuando habla con Zayn. Ambos suspiran con cansancio cada vez que se ven envueltos en ese extraño intercambio de mensajes.

—¡No sé, Louis! ¡Si quieres saber algo, pregúntaselo tú! Yo ya he acabado de ser el recadero —Gime Harry mientras hace tortitas de desayuno para merendar—. Es tu amigo y os estáis comportando de una forma infantil y ridícula.

Niall, sentado en la encimera de la cocina, asiente.

—Esto ya ha durado más tiempo del que debería —dice Niall, con pesar en su voz—. Ese orgullo que tenéis los dos no os va a llevar a ningún buen sitio. Le echas de menos, Lou, admítelo.

Louis no quiere admitirlo en voz alta, pero sabe que es verdad. Conoce a Liam desde los cuatro años y estas semanas han sido el mayor tiempo que han estado sin hablarse, sin contar aquellos veranos en lo que Liam se iba a pasar las vacaciones escolares a Bournemouth con su familia.

No está acostumbrado a ese tipo de distancia entre ambos, esa indiferencia de las últimas semanas. Le echa de menos, pero también se siente herido. Dijeron cosas que no deberían de haber dicho y Louis sabe que siguen obstinados en mantenerse enfadados porque hay verdad en sus reproches, en sus palabras.

Liam no mintió en nada de lo que dijo y Louis lo _sabe,_ pero eso no hace que duela menos escucharlo.

Sin embargo, no hace nada por intentar arreglarlo. Louis pasa los días en el estudio rodando y cuando llega por la noche a una casa enorme y vacía, siente un agujero en el estómago. Muchas veces no tiene tiempo para echarle de menos porque Harry siempre aparece en el momento justo, en ese instante en el que más lo necesita. Bloqueando cualquier otro pensamiento que pueda cruzar su mente.

Algunos días, Harry toca la puerta, justo cuando Louis está decidiendo si pedir pizza o chino a domicilio para cenar, y entra en la cocina como si supiera exactamente qué receta hacer para alegrarle la noche. Otras veces, aparece por la tarde a la hora de la merienda y exige un cuenco de helado de caramelo salado que Louis compra exclusivamente por él. Dice _mi día ha sido una mierda y merezco un poquito de helado, Lou. Tienes que entenderlo_. Siempre sonríe con una expresión de victoria cuando Louis coge dos cucharas del cajón y deja el bote de helado en la encimera. A veces, si el día ha sido excepcionalmente duro, añade un chorrito de sirope de chocolate y galletas Oreo.

Los martes y jueves suelen quedar en el gimnasio, Louis va a la clase de kickboxing y Harry desaparece entre las maquinas de pesas, con el pelo recogido con una bandana y la frente llena de sudor. Louis suele perderse en sus pensamientos cuando le ve aparecer una hora más tarde, feliz y sudoroso, en el vestuario. Aparta la mirada cuando le ve desnudarse, pero siempre hay algo que le acaba hipnotizado. Esas piernas llenas de un vello suave, la curva de su espalda baja o todos esos tatuajes que surcan su cuerpo.

A veces Louis entra en la ducha individual con un inicio de erección y tiene que lavarse con agua helada, porque hay caminos y fronteras, y hace ya unos meses que decidieron que los límites debían de estar claros.

Pero muchas veces es fácil acostumbrarse a su compañía, a su calor y felicidad contagiosa.

—Me gusta más tu casa que la mía, Lou —dice Harry un jueves después del gimnasio. Está sentado en el sofá de Louis, cansado pero satisfecho. Tiene el pelo mojado de la ducha y el cuello de la camisa ligeramente húmedo—. La mía es tan fría e impersonal.

Harry lleva meses viviendo en una casa de alquiler y siempre prefiere estar en cualquier otro lado. La mayoría de las veces acaba en el sofá de Louis, con su guitarra entre las manos y creando melodías imposibles. Dice _tu casa me inspira_ y Louis ni siquiera es capaz de negarle nada, sólo le abre la puerta cada vez que llama y saca el helado de caramelo cuando parece que lo necesita.

—Evidentemente —responde Louis mientras levanta la cabeza del guion que lleva media hora memorizando y se acomoda mejor en el sofá—. Mi casa es genial, creo que merece un reconocimiento en los créditos de tu disco. _Gracias casa de Louis por inspirarme_ , o algo así.

Hace ya unos meses que su casa ha dejado de ser un lugar silencioso, ahora siempre hay música en todas las estancias. El ruido de la radio, el sonido de una guitarra o el murmullo de una voz que tararea muy bajito. Louis se ha acostumbrado a eso igual que se ha acostumbrado a su compañía.

—Te daré un disco firmado por mí.

Harry ríe con ganas y hay siempre algo explosivo y caliente en verle así de contento. Tiene los ojos un poco cerrados y las pestañas infinitas. Cuando alza la ceja derecha, un hoyuelo aparece en su mejilla.

—Creo que merezco recibir el primer disco que firmes, Styles —bromea golpeando el píe contra la mesita de café—. Llevo dos _meses_ escuchándote aporrear esa guitarra, es lo _mínimo_.

Lo dice con un gesto de burla mal disimulado, porque ambos saben que no hay nada más lejano a la realidad. Le gusta cuando entra en el salón y Harry está tocando la guitarra muy bajito, encorvado sobre su espalda y emocionado por un disco que saldrá en unos días. Louis ya ha escuchado todas las canciones del disco tocadas en su sofá y a veces siente que su pecho se hincha de orgullo, creciendo y expandiéndose en su interior. Cuando le ve emocionado y excitado por su primer disco en solitario, cuando dice _Quiero que escuches esto y me digas qué piensas_ , cuando pregunta _¿Te gusta más esta melodía o la otra?_ queriendo saber su opinión. Se le hincha el pecho, casi a punto de explotar.

Casi todos los sábados salen a cenar a algún restaurante y dejarse fotografiar por los paparazis. A veces conducen a Malibú y toman los mejores nachos del mundo mientras ven la puesta de sol con una cerveza tras otra. En esos momentos, Louis suele sentirse feliz y completo, hasta que ocurre algo y dice _Verás cuando se lo cuente a Li y Ni_ y su mirada se oscurece.

—¿Sigues sin hablar con Liam? —Pregunta Harry mientras sujeta un taco de ternera, con el relleno cayendo lentamente en su plato—. Han pasado tres semanas… ¿Es una discusión tan grande como para que no podáis solucionarlo? ¿Ni siquiera intentarlo?

Louis mira a Harry con los labios apretados. Quiere decir _No te metas donde no te llaman_ , pero sabe que no sería justo. Harry y Niall llevan semanas preocupados, intentando que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

—Sí se puede solucionar, es sólo que… No fue lo que dijimos, fue cómo lo hicimos —asegura Louis. _Dispuestos a herir,_ piensa—. Ninguno de los dos mentimos sobre el otro. Todo lo que dijimos es la pura verdad, Harry. Pero que sea verdad no quiere decir que debamos gritarla al otro sabiendo que podemos herirnos.

Louis sabe que Harry estaba en esa cocina cuando tuvieron la discusión. No sabe cuánto escuchó, pero sabe que escuchó _algo_.

—¿Y entonces por qué dijiste lo que dijiste? —Pregunta Harry—. ¿Esto es por Zayn? Porque si es por él…

Su expresión corporal de repente cambia, alza los hombros, estira la espalda y frunce el ceño. Es la viva imagen de una persona que está a la defensiva y va a proteger a su mejor amigo cueste lo que cueste.

—No es eso, joder. _No es eso_. Zayn es un buen tipo, no tengo nada en contra de él —Louis suspira, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos—. Es sólo que Liam tiene esta forma de caer sobre los tíos que es explosiva. Se enamora muy fuerte, se ilusiona muy rápido y cuando acaba terminando, la hostia suele ser enorme. Niall y yo siempre recogemos los pedazos rotos de su corazón e intentamos unirlos, hasta que llega otra persona y vuelve a empezar el círculo. Liam tiene el corazón enorme, _enorme,_ pero siempre acaba en pedazos. Y no quiero decir que Zayn vaya a romperle el corazón pero…

 _Pero lo hará_ , piensa Louis.

—¿Es así como lo ves? —Parece incrédulo, con las cejas alzadas y la boca abierta—. Porque tal y como yo lo veo, Zayn y Liam se están conociendo, quedan cuando pueden y pasan el tiempo juntos. Se les ve felices, y yo no conozco mucho a Liam, pero conozco a Zayn y te puedo asegurar que está ilusionado. Últimamente es todo _Liam dice esto, Liam piensa lo otro_.

—No es que no vea cómo están ahora, es cómo acabarán. Sé que…

Harry apoya la cerveza que está bebiendo en la mesa y niega con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¡Cómo acabarán! ¿Escuchas lo que dices? Se están conociendo y por supuesto que puede acabar mal, pero también puede acabar bien, Louis. O no acabar en absoluto —Dice _en absoluto_ como si realmente creyera que puede no existir un final—. Es lo que arriesgas cuando te enamoras, lo que te juegas. A veces sale bien y a veces sale mal, pero _siempre_ vale la pena.

Sabe cómo es Harry, por eso cuando escucha sus palabras, no siente ninguna sorpresa. Que piense así sobre las relaciones es algo que parece lógico por su personalidad, que crea que siempre vale la pena incluso cuando acabas roto.

Louis alza la mano cuando ve que la camarera se acerca a la mesa en la que están sentados con una ligera sonrisa. En todo ese tiempo, siente la mirada escrutiñadora de Harry sobre él.

—Un whiskey, cielo. Macallan 12 si tienes —pide con la voz quebrada. Si va a tener esta clase de conversación con Harry, necesita un poco de alcohol—. ¿Harry?

—Yo seguiré con cerveza, Sofía.

Louis gira la cabeza y se encuentra con los ojos verdes de Harry. La brisa del mar de Malibú mueve su flequillo y tiene un gesto de duda en la mirada.

—No siempre vale la pena, ¿Sabes? —Susurra Louis—. A veces acabas tan roto que no vuelves a ser tu mismo.

Quiere decir más, pero no sabe cómo decirlo.

—No por eso tenemos que darnos por vencidos.

Harry le mira y al instante, Louis sabe cuánto escuchó de la pelea con Liam. Lo suficiente como para creer que se ha dado por vencido.

Cuando la camarera aparece de nuevo con una cerveza y un vaso de whiskey, Louis suspira muy bajito. El primer sorbo no lo saborea, sólo deja que le queme la garganta. La mirada de Harry sigue imperturbable, esperando a que Louis hable.

—Matt tiene dos años más que yo y me pasé toda mi adolescencia enamorado de él. Enamorado hasta los huesos del hermano mayor de Liam —Louis baja la voz, porque si va a hacer esto, tiene que hacerlo muy bajito. Incluso aunque Harry tenga que acercarse más a él y encorvarse en su asiento—. Empezamos a salir cuando Liam, Niall y yo nos mudamos a Londres. Él estudiaba medicina en la Queen Mary y yo intentaba que mi carrera como actor despegara de alguna forma, cansado de hacer castings para anuncios de pasta de dientes. Durante unos años, lo nuestro funcionó y fuimos realmente felices, pero luego llegó _La Isla y La Brisa_ y dejó de funcionar.

Louis aún recuerda todas las disputas, todos los momentos robados que se desvanecieron en sus manos, ese sentimiento de impotencia cuando no conseguían sacar tiempo para ellos. Recuerda intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Simplemente dejó de funcionar?

—Yo empecé a tener rodajes en el extranjero, él estaba centrado en sus estudios y dejamos que lo nuestro muriera. Por un tiempo lo intentamos, _realmente_ lo intentamos, pero era mucho más de lo que podíamos hacer funcionar. Al final, ninguno de los dos nos esforzamos lo suficiente y yo… dolió. No fueron los mejores años de mi vida, después de nuestra separación. Me derrumbé un poco y lo único que hizo que no me hundiera del todo fue mi profesión y Li y Ni —Aún duele cuando piensa en ello. Esos años en los que veía todo negro y pensó que no podría reponerse. Esos días, tras la mudanza a Los Ángeles, en los que creyó que el Océano Atlántico no sería suficiente distancia—. Luego, unos años después, intenté tener algo serio con otras personas, pero no funcionaba. Siempre hay viajes, gente que quiere sacar algo de ti, peleas porque no entienden tu forma de vida y… acaba no funcionando. Con el tiempo comprendí que una relación convencional no era algo que fuera a conseguir con mi profesión.

El segundo sorbo de whiskey quema un poco menos la garganta. Se lo toma de un golpe porque es la única forma que tiene de enfrentar la mirada de Harry. No sabe si va a ver pena en ella. Tal vez incredulidad.

—Louis… eso es... lo sé —Tiene la mirada brillante, pero Louis no es capaz de describir qué ve en sus ojos—. ¿Viajes sin retorno, giras interminables por todo el mundo, peleas por tu forma de vida, gente interesada? _Lo sé_. No es fácil tener una pareja con nuestra vida, tampoco es fácil confiar en las personas. Dios mío, Louis, hay una razón por la que yo también estoy metido en este montaje. A mí también me cuesta encontrar a alguien que encaje con mi ritmo de vida, más si muchas veces antepongo mi trabajo a cualquier cosa. Lo sé, ¿Vale? Pero no voy a rendirme sólo porque sea difícil.

—¿Difícil? Es…

—Exasperante. Deprimente. Enloquecedor. _Lo sé_ —responde Harry con seguridad—. Sé que no me crees y _entiendo_ que doliera, pero tienes que dejarlo ir. Tal vez no has encontrado a la persona adecuada para que decidas cambiar de opinión, pero _sigue valiendo la pena._ Y cuando encuentres a esa persona, lo entenderás.

Es lo mismo que Niall siempre dice _Cuando encuentras a esa persona lo sabes, abres los ojos_ , pero Louis está cansado de intentarlo, intentarlo e intentarlo para acabar fracasando. Cerrarse en banda es muchas veces más fácil, menos doloroso.

—No sé si quiero intentarlo, si quiero volver a fracasar.

De todas las cosas que Liam le gritó, la que más le dolió fue esa, consciente de que lo que le roba el sueño es no poder superar los fracasos. Porque todas las veces que lo ha intentado, ha vuelto a fallar. Liam dijo _Supéralo de una vez_ y Louis pensó que no podía. _No podía_.

—Escucha, Louis. Eres una buena persona, leal a tus amigos e increíblemente inteligente. Tal vez eres un poco gruñón, pero eres divertido y siempre estás dispuesto a ayudar a la gente que está a tu lado. Probablemente, eres un mejor novio falso que muchas de mis ex parejas reales —Lo dice riendo, pero Louis puede escuchar la sinceridad en sus palabras—. Algún día encontrarás a esa persona, y me llamarás para darme la razón, y yo simplemente te diré _te lo dije, Lou_.

Quiere creerle. Quiere hacerlo, porque Harry lo dice con convicción, con la mirada franca y llena de sinceridad. Louis repite mentalmente _algún día valdrá la pena_ y quiere creer que llegará un día en el que sentirá que es verdad.

…

La fiesta de presentación del primer disco de Harry Styles es el evento del mes. La terraza acristalada de la azotea del Hotel Waldorf Astoria Beverly Hills está abarrotada de personas, hay posters con la cara de Harry en todas las paredes, las luces del techo se mueven con lentitud y en la terraza exterior hay una piscina llena de pétalos de rosa. Los camareros recorren la sala con bandejas llenas de canapés, de fondo se puede escuchar las canciones del primer disco de Harry y la gente parece estar divirtiéndose.

Louis está en una esquina de la sala, tomando una cerveza junto a Niall y siguiendo con la vista a Harry, que va danzando de un lado a otro de la sala con una sonrisa de alegría que es casi contagiosa. Es así un poco como se siente cuando le ve, _contagiado_ , con el pecho lleno de orgullo y pensando _Lo has hecho. Todo esto es tuyo_.

De vez en cuando, Harry le busca con la mirada y le guiña un ojo o simplemente sonríe. Lleva un traje rosa con una camisa negra y Louis no sabe cuándo dejó de pensar en él como Trajecitos, pero siente que ese traje _es Harry_ en estado puro. Es completamente hortera y chillón y aún así, Louis sólo puede ver lo feliz que parece, lo completo y guapo que está cuando viste con ese tipo de ropa. Sólo puede sentir su pecho hinchándose, más y más, sin dejar espacio para respirar.

—Liam me ha dicho que seguramente vendrá a acompañar a Zayn —susurra Niall a su lado. Parece inseguro ante sus palabras, mientras pega un sorbo a su cerveza—. Tal vez… ¿podrías hablar? No lo estáis llevando muy bien ninguno de los dos, a mi no podéis engañarme.

Sabe lo que tiene que ser para Niall esta situación. Estar en medio de sus amigos, de su socio y su cliente, sin poder hacer nada por arreglarlo.

—Le echo de menos.

Es verdad. Sigue enfado, pero ese enfado se ha ido disolviendo con el tiempo y convirtiéndose en pena. Harry y Niall han estado a su lado las últimas tres semanas, pero echa de menos a Liam. Su sonrisa fácil, ese gesto de exasperación cuando le ignora o las llamadas a las siete de la mañana para despertarle y evitar que llegue tarde al rodaje.

—Lo sé —responde Niall—. Él también.

Niall mueve la cabeza, apunta hacia la puerta con la barbilla y suspira. Louis sigue la dirección que está señalando y se encuentra con la mirada de Liam. Parece estático, en mitad de la fiesta, con Zayn a su lado. Louis piensa _eres mi mejor amigo y esto ha llegado demasiado lejos_ mientras observa cómo aparece el puchero más grande de la historia en los labios de Liam.

Es algo a lo que muy pocas veces ha sabido resistirse, a su cara de perrito apaleado.

Sin embargo, resiste. Bebe un sorbo de cerveza mientras intenta cambiar de tema, pero Niall parece convencido en arreglar todo lo que está mal en el mundo.

—No estás siendo justo, ¿sabes? Liam se pasó diciéndote todo aquello sobre Matt, pero tú le dijiste cosas igual de malas —Susurra con cansancio—. ¿Es así como va a funcionar? ¿Vais a dejar de hablar porque sois unos orgullosos?

Louis puede ver que Niall está siguiendo con la mirada a Liam, quien probablemente no se ha acercado a saludar por no montar una escena incómoda.

—Si lo que dijo en mi casa es lo que piensa de mi, si _esa_ es su opinión, probablemente sí.

No cree que sea verdad, vivir una vida sin los constantes piques que tiene con Liam, pero Louis está un poco cabreado de ese tono de reprimenda de Niall. Lleva una vida mediando entre Liam y Louis, siempre siendo el pegamento de su amistad, pero tal vez este sea el momento de dejarles arreglar las cosas a su manera. O no arreglarlas en absoluto.

—Sé que no lo recuerdas porque en aquella época tú estabas… encerrado en ti mismo, pero Liam tampoco lo pasó bien cuando terminó lo tuyo con… ya sabes. Nunca fue fácil para él… ¿Su mejor amigo y su hermano? Fue un puto infierno para Li, cuando terminó todo —susurra contra su vaso, tan poco sutil como silencioso—. Siempre sintió que tenía que elegir entre su amigo y su hermano, y luego… te siguió, te seguimos, hasta la otra punta del mundo para que pudieras escapar de todo.

Louis es muy consciente de todo lo que han hecho Niall y Liam siempre por él. Le siguieron a Los Ángeles sin mirar atrás, creyendo en él y su futuro. Tres jóvenes con muchos sueños en los bolsillos y ganas de aventuras. Durante años le han tratado entre algodones, demasiado preocupados en no dejarle caer al suelo. Tal vez, protegiéndole en exceso.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —Pregunta Louis con una ceja alzada, un poco herido ante sus palabras—. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por vosotros sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

Es verdad. Les seguiría al fin del mundo, encontraría la forma de arreglar cualquier cosa por ellos y lo haría funcionar.

—Lo sé, pero no te tocó estar en esa situación —Añade con voz calmada, sabiendo la verdad detrás de las palabras—. Lo que dijisteis el otro día… Tal vez tienes que empezar a plantearte si estás enfadado con él por decir la verdad o porque _sabes_ que es verdad.

Lo que dijeron ya parece difuso en la memoria de Louis, más empeñado en permanecer enfadado que en recordar la razón.

—¿Vas a darle la razón así como así?

Niall le mira con una cara de ofensa.

—No le estoy dando la razón _porque sí_. Sólo te estoy diciendo que Liam, _ambos_ , estamos preocupados por ti. Genuinamente preocupados por la forma en la que a veces te encierras en ti mismo y no dejas que nadie entre; y no es la primera vez que te lo decimos — Responde con un tono de voz cansado—. No parece justo que te enfades con Liam por preocuparse por ti, sólo porque las formas no fueron las adecuadas.

—¿Entonces voy e ignoro cómo me habló? ¿Es eso lo que sugieres?

—Lo que sugiero, es que decidas si es más importante vuestra amistad que tu estúpido ego.

No es una cuestión de ego. No del todo. Sin embargo la mirada de Niall dice muchas cosas y ninguna de ellas amable. Se le nota cansado con la situación, mediando una vez más entre ambos e intentando no elegir un bando. Louis quiere decir _No te preocupes, se nos pasará_ cuando se escucha un pequeño tintineo de copas en la sala y de repente Harry está encima del pequeño escenario improvisado, agradeciendo a todo el mundo haber podido ir a la presentación de su primer disco en solitario.

Se le ve feliz, resuelto en el escenario, con ese encanto y carisma con el que conquista a todo el mundo. Louis aplaude más fuerte que nadie, silba por encima de los vítores del público y asiente cuando cruza una mirada llena de orgullo con Harry.

El discurso de Harry es corto y sincero, pero lleno de sentimiento. Louis le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que está conteniendo sus emociones, intentando que no le sobrepasen, pero sus ojos dicen otra cosa. El brillo de sus ojos le delata.

Arriba del escenario, vulnerable y sincero, Harry Styles es el hombre más seguro y guapo del mundo.

Luego aparece en sus manos una guitarra, las luces de la sala se apagan y Louis ve desde una esquina de la sala cómo Harry se desgarra desde el interior cantando _Sweet Creature_.

Louis adora todas las canciones del álbum, pero siempre ha sentido una pequeña debilidad por esa canción porque la vio crecer en el sofá de su salón. Harry tocando la guitarra muy bajito, con el ruido de la televisión de fondo, frustrado por todas esas líneas que no encajan, sonriendo orgulloso cuando la canción comienza a tener sentido.

Cuando Louis escucha esa canción, le suena a lo más parecido a un hogar que recuerda, porque cuando Harry canta _We don't know where we're going, but we know where we belong_ siempre cierra los ojos como si fuera demasiado difícil mantenerlo abiertos. A veces se le quiebra un poco la voz cuando susurra _And oh we started, two hearts in one home. It's hard when we argue, we're both stubborn I know_ y una minúscula sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

El público parece completamente hipnotizado y Louis siente un pequeño nudo en la garganta cuando escucha _Sweet creature, sweet creature. Wherever I go, you bring me home. Sweet creature, sweet creature. When I run out of road, you bring me home_ como si fuera la primera vez.

Cuando la actuación termina, Niall tiene la boca abierta y parece sorprendido.

—¿Sabes? Sabía que Harry era bueno, pero no tenía ni idea que fuera _tan_ bueno.

Louis siente cómo el orgullo recorre su cuerpo. Ha visto crecer el primer álbum de Harry Styles en el sofá de su casa, ha sido el primero en opinar sobre la letra de algunas canciones y ha intentado ayudarle siempre que ha sido posible; y cuando siente que hay gente que _ve_ a Harry tal y como es, siente que el mundo es un lugar mejor.

Cuando Harry baja del escenario, hay tantos aplausos que durante unos segundos, es lo único que se escucha en la terraza.

No es hasta unos minutos más tarde que Harry se acerca de nuevo a ellos, con un gesto de incertidumbre jugando en su mirada y claramente nervioso.

—Tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor, Lou.

Antes de que Louis tenga un segundo para poder contestar, la mano de Harry está cerrada sobre su muñeca y le arrastra hasta el otro lado de la sala. Murmura _Resulta que aquella vez que te dije que mi madre no me creía cuando le decía que somos sólo amigos es algo así como real y llevan toda la tarde preguntándome sobre mi novio y…_

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Louis con un tono de voz increíblemente agudo—. Sé que dijiste que tu familia estaría aquí, pero _realmente_ no soy bueno con la familia, Harry. No soy nada bueno y… ¿Te he dicho que las madres me odian?

Harry gira la cabeza y ríe, abierto y sincero. Le arrastra entre los asistentes de la fiesta con facilidad y Louis le sigue por inercia.

—Nadie va a odiarte, Louis —Lo dice con tanta convicción, que siente que tiene que creerle—. Mi madre es realmente genial y mi hermana es mucho más maja de lo que parece.

Louis le para los pies cuando ya es demasiado tarde, cuando tiene delante a la madre y hermana de Harry Styles mirándole con ojos llenos de sorpresa. Casi puede ver en los ojos de su hermana el brillo de triunfo, algo parecido a _Así que es verdad_.

La madre de Harry, Anne, parece encantada de conocerle. Cuando Harry le presenta como su amigo, con un brazo sobre sus hombros, Louis puede ver cómo se muerde el labio con una sombra de duda en su mirada. Gemma, la hermana de Harry, parece realmente inteligente y espabilada. No deja de meterse con Harry y hacer bromas sobre su traje rosa, pero hay tanto orgullo en su mirada, que a Louis le cae bien instantáneamente.

—Ya teníamos ganas de conocer al famoso Louis —dice Gemma con un gesto de diversión, encantada de poder molestar a su hermano pequeño una vez más—. Últimamente siempre que hablamos es _Louis, Louis, Louis_ y por un momento hemos pensado que no nos lo presentarías, Hazza.

Cuando Gemma dice eso, Louis sonríe con alegría. No parece querer conocer al famoso Louis Tomlinson, sino al Louis con el que Harry come burritos a las dos de la madrugada o con el que pasa la mitad de su tiempo libre. Le tratan con familiaridad, como si Harry sólo les estuviera presentando a un amigo del que lleva tiempo hablando.

Ambas sonríen con orgullo cuando hablan de Harry y sus logros, y no dudan en lanzar tantas alabanzas como bromas vergonzosas para equilibrar la balanza. Louis siente que no son tan diferentes a su familia, porque la forma en la que Anne siempre dice _tu amigo Louis_ con algo parecido a la ironía se parece sospechosamente a algo que haría su propia madre. Parece dispuesta a encontrar algo que confirme que lo que sospecha es real y Louis siente respeto cuando ve preocupación en sus ojos.

Sin embargo, lo que más le asombra es cómo Harry es _otro Harry_ con su hermana y madre delante. Hace muchos pucheros, parece relajado y se comporta exactamente como un hermano pequeño cada vez que Gemma hace bromas a su costa. También se queja, dice _Mamá, por favor, deja de avergonzarme_ y parece mortificado cuando Anne le llama Sunshine y deja algo de pintalabios en su mejilla.

Este nuevo Harry parece tranquilo y feliz, algo más terrenal e imperfecto. El tipo de persona que miente a su madre sobre la cantidad de verduras que toma a la semana sólo para hacerle feliz o que pregunta sobre la salud de su abuela como si fuera un problema de estado. Alguien que chilla con vergüenza _¡No vas a enseñarle a Louis fotos mías de cuando era pequeño!_ a su madre en la fiesta de presentación de su primer disco o que parece reticente a que su madre les haga una foto para poder enseñársela a la familia.

—Poneos un poco más juntos y apártate un poco el pelo de la cara, Harry —ordena Anne apuntándoles con el móvil e intentando hacer una foto con flash por millonésima vez—. Le dije a tu prima Abby que le pasaría una foto tuya con Louis.

No es hasta un rato más tarde que Anne y Gemma deciden tomar un taxi de vuelta a casa de Harry. Anne no se marcha hasta arrancar una promesa a Louis de que les visitará cuando vuelva a Inglaterra para poder probar su famoso pastel de melaza, y Harry parece avergonzado cuando susurra _No le presiones, mamá, por favor_.

Louis acompaña a Harry a hablar con algunos productores y artistas deseosos de poder conversar con la estrella del momento y cuando vuelven a acercarse a Niall, que parece tener una acalorada discusión con uno de los peces gordos de Sony, Louis recae en Liam.

Liam y Zayn están junto a Niall, y en el momento en el que Louis se da cuenta, el encuentro parece inevitable. Ambos están riendo, hombro con hombro y muy bajito. Liam tiene esa sonrisa que pone cuando está alegre, con los ojos achinados y arruguitas alrededor de ellos.

Cuando Louis se acerca, con Harry a su lado, Liam deja de reír automáticamente y le mira con los labios fruncidos. Hay tristeza en su mirada, pero Louis susurra _Eh_ y Liam contesta automáticamente con otro _Eh_.

—Me ha dicho Niall que el rodaje del viernes fue bastante desastroso, Lou —susurra Liam muy bajito, con un gesto de disculpa—. ¿Otra vez el equipo de iluminación haciendo de las suyas?

Louis _sabe_ lo que está haciendo y, por primera vez en semanas, siente que tiene que dejar de lado su enfado. Liam es la persona con la que pilló su primera borrachera, la que lloró sobre su hombro cuando sus abuelos fallecieron y la que le acompañó al otro lado del mundo sólo porque escapar era más fácil que afrontar los fracasos.

—Ang estaba bastante cabreado —responde con calma. Niall, Harry y Zayn están parados alrededor en silencio, esperando que suceda cualquier cosa, con una tensión que recorre el ambiente—, y ya sabes que cabrearle a él es muy complicado. Creo que incluso alzó la voz un momento, para luego pedir disculpas al instante.

La sonrisa que se escapa de los labios de Liam es tensa pero sincera y durante unos segundos, se miran a los ojos sin saber qué más decir. De repente, Louis siente un codazo de Harry en las costillas y un susurro _¿Lou?_ y antes de que pueda reaccionar, está andando hacia Liam. Una, dos, tres zancadas y Louis de repente no puede respirar entre los brazos de oso de Liam. Huele a casa, veranos en la playa y partidos de fútbol interminables en el jardín trasero de los Payne.

Liam le abraza tan fuerte, que siente sus costillas crujir.

—No quería decir nada de lo que dije, Lou. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

Louis siente el aire de sus pulmones salir muy lentamente, con los brazos de Liam a su alrededor. Asfixiándole. Asiente en medio del abrazo y Liam le abraza más fuerte.

—Yo tampoco —susurra contra su cuello—. No quise decir ninguna de las cosas que dije.

—Lo sé, Lou, lo sé. Eres mi amigo y... 

Le ha echado tanto de menos, que sólo ahora que le tiene asfixiado en un abrazo marca Payne, siente que puede volver a respirar de nuevo.

—Te he echado de menos, Liam.

Louis siente los brazos de Liam aflojar un poco, cuando escucha un gritito y de repente hay otro par de brazos alrededor de Louis y Liam. Niall parece feliz uniéndose al abrazo, contento y chillando _Sois tan orgullosos como ridículos_. Durante unos segundos son sólo ellos tres, en medio de la fiesta, abrazados y agradecidos por el tipo de amistad que sobrevive a las peores catástrofes.

Una hora más tarde, la fiesta está en las últimas y Louis mira desde la terraza exterior la ciudad de Los Ángeles a sus pies. En el cruce del Boulevard Wilshire con el Boulevard de Santa Mónica, los coches conducen precipitadamente, creando patrones de luces en la carretera. El verde, ámbar y rojo de los semáforos, las luces de las farolas y los destellos de los faros de los coches hipnotizan a Louis, que bebe de su whiskey lentamente, saboreando el momento.

De lejos puede escuchar a Niall y Liam parloteando, abrazados como hermanos y demasiado borrachos como para que la cercanía de la piscina se convierta en un peligro real. Zayn está sentado en una de las hamacas, fumando en silencio y calculando con parsimonia las posibilidades de una caída. Tiene una sonrisa minúscula en su boca y cuando mira a Liam, sus ojos se hacen un poco más pequeños y brillantes.

Louis no sabe hasta qué punto Liam y Zayn son conscientes de que tienen el corazón del otro en las manos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se miran como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, como si el otro fuera algo importante y preciado. Louis sabe lo peligroso que es esa mirada, pero esta vez siente que no se va a interponer ente los sentimientos de Liam y la parte racional de su cabeza que dice _Todo siempre acaba mal_.

—Niall y Liam me recuerdan a Mike y Sully de Monstruos SA.

La voz de Harry suena en su oído como un susurro. Louis gira la cabeza para verle aparecer, con su pelo medio despeinado y una sonrisa deslumbrante llena de hoyuelos.

—¿Entonces qué me toca a mi ser? —Pregunta Louis, mientras saborea el whiskey de sus labios—. ¿El lagarto morado ese que se puede camuflar?

Cuando Harry ríe, tira la cabeza hacia atrás como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Enseñando su largo cuello y su prominente nuez de Adán.

—Tú serías la niña pequeñita y adorable de la peli, Lou —dice canturreando—. Eres totalmente Boo.

— _No soy Boo_ —responde incrédulo, un poco enojado—. Cuidado con tus palabras.

Harry le mira muy serio y gira la cabeza hacia un lado como un perrito, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Eres totalmente Boo, Lou —repite Harry, esta vez con más convicción—. Eres tan Boo que creo que incluso has conseguido engañar a mi madre y mi hermana, y ahora ellas piensan que eres la octava maravilla del mundo.

Louis quiere decir _No digas chorradas_ , pero en cambio sonríe, sintiendo el alcohol recorrer su organismo. No ha bebido mucho, sólo lo suficiente como para sentir un zumbido de felicidad en su cabeza. Harry a su lado, le mira con un reto en la mirada. Louis no sabe si Harry está borracho o sólo lleva un subidón de adrenalina por la fiesta, pero tiene los ojos resplandecientes y parece bullicioso a su lado, apoyándose un poco en la barandilla de la terraza.

—Bueno… ¿Qué haces aquí, Styles? —pregunta Louis finalmente—. ¿No deberías estar dentro de la fiesta mientras te paseas de grupito en grupito y escuchas las alabanzas que te tiran? ¡Oh, Harry Styles eres tan talentoso! ¡Oh, Harry, eres tan guapo! ¡Oh, Harry, eres el mejor!

Harry jadea muy bajito, casi como un susurro, y cuando alza la cabeza y le mira a los ojos, hay algo indescriptible en ellos.

— _Nah_ , soy un poco masoquista y me gusta rodearme de gente que de vez en cuando me baje los pies al suelo y se meta con mi nulo sentido del equilibrio y mi genial gusto en moda —Hay sinceridad en sus palabras, como si de vez en cuando necesitara que alguien le recordara dónde está el suelo—. Es más divertido que la gente de la fiesta, eso te lo aseguro. De hecho, he venido aquí a esconderme de Jade, que está empeñada en presentarme a un productor de no sé qué compañía y… ¿Crees que si desaparezco alguien notará mi ausencia?

Se encoge de hombros, intentando hacerse más pequeño, y mira alrededor buscando a su manager con cansancio. Siempre que Harry está cansado, se restriega los parpados de los ojos con las manos. En los cinco minutos que lleva apoyado en la terraza, lo ha hecho dos veces.

—Podrías escapar por la puerta de emergencia y tal vez yo podría cubrirte —responde Louis con resignación—. Pero si pregunta Jade, negaré incluso haberlo sugerido.

—¿O tal vez podrías acompañarme?

Lo dice con cara de pena, con el mayor puchero de la historia y con ojitos de cachorro.

—¿Me has visto con cara de suicida? —Pregunta Louis con asombro—. Acabo de arreglar todo con Liam… ¿Intentas que vuelva a poner a prueba nuestra amistad?

Harry le mira fijamente con seriedad en la mirada. _Nostalgia_ en el destello de sus ojos.

—Tú y yo somos amigos ¿no, Lou?

Louis lleva dos meses y medio en una relación falsa con Harry, pero lo realmente importante es que ya hace un tiempo que Jade o Liam y Niall dejaron de planear todas las citas o encuentros. Hace ya un tiempo que Louis descuelga el teléfono y llama a Harry porque _quiere_ hacerlo.

Salen a comer los sábados, cenan juntos una media de cuatro noches a la semana y hacen muchos planes absurdos como ir a exposiciones de fotografía sólo porque Harry conoce al fotógrafo o acompañar a Niall al campo de golf los domingos por la mañana incluso aunque Harry sigue insistiendo que no entiende del todo el juego. Disfrutan de su compañía, hablan por teléfono cuando tienen tiempo entre rodajes o grabaciones y Louis siempre tiene una botella del vino blanco favorito de Harry en la nevera sólo porque sabe que en algún momento de la semana lo necesitará.

Están en una relación falsa, pero la amistad que ha surgido es verdadera y negar que son _amigos_ suena ridículo. Ha pasado las últimas tres semanas viendo a Harry prácticamente a diario y Louis es feliz con su nueva vida, con su nuevo amigo.

Harry Styles, que ha llegado como un huracán, arrasando todo y poniendo su vida patas arriba. Harry, que pregunta _Tú y yo somos amigos ¿no, Lou?_ como si Louis pudiera negarle algo; como si su amistad no fuera algo importante y único, algo que hace le _feliz_. Harry, su novio falso, su amigo, esa persona nueva en su vida que quiere que se quede para siempre, incluso cuando termine el contrato.

—Claro que sí.

Harry resplandece como una supernova, como si por un momento el pensamiento del rechazo hubiera cruzado su mente.

—¿Y eso no es lo que hacen los amigos, no? Acompañarte a donde sea cuando necesitan escapar de todo. Porque yo necesito salir de aquí, Lou —Lo dice con una voz traviesa, los ojos llenos de una diversión mal disimulada. Le está retando y Louis no sabe no seguirle el juego—. Ha sido una tarde eterna, estoy muy cansado y _necesito_ _escapar._ Tal vez podríamos ir al McAuto que hay a cinco minutos y tomar un Big Mac con patatas fritas y una Coca-Cola light para no sentirnos tan culpable.

Hace unos pucheros llenos de hoyuelos y Louis claudica. Se rinde. Podría decir _Sé un buen chico, Styles y vuelve a tu fiesta_ , pero no sabe en qué momento ha empezado a no saber negarle nada. Porque Harry siempre dice _Ven conmigo_ y Louis acaba respondiendo _Donde quieras_ sin vacilar. No sabe decirle _no_ a esos pucheros y a esa energía vital que desprende. En algún momento, Louis comenzó a conducir por carreteras poco transitadas con Harry a su lado y no sabe si es algo que quiere dejar de hacer. No sabe si a estas alturas puede, o quiere, parar.

—Está bien. Escapemos de esta fiesta, Styles —Susurra Louis finalmente, dejando el vaso de whiskey apoyado en la barandilla— Conozco una salida, ¿vienes conmigo?

Lo único que ha aprendido Louis de todas las fiestas a las que se ha visto obligado a asistir desde que es famoso, es que en las terrazas de los hoteles siempre hay una salida de emergencia visible. Louis la busca con la mirada y cuando la encuentra, se gira para mirar a Harry, que tiene un gesto de sorpresa, algo pícaro y dulce.

—Voy —responde Harry ilusionado—. Eres definitivamente una mala influencia, Tomlinson.

No sabe exactamente quién de los dos es una peor influencia, pero siempre acaban retándose y huyendo juntos. Siempre uno de los dos necesita escapar y el otro se deja llevar. _Eso es la amistad_ , piensa Louis, _saber exactamente cuando la otra persona necesita algo y dárselo sin preguntar_.

Son las dos de la madrugada, Louis tiene que estar en cinco horas en los estudios de grabación para comenzar un día duro de rodaje, y aún así, conduce por las calles de Los Ángeles con Harry a su lado, feliz y contento. Tiene un Big Mac con patatas fritas en el regazo y bebe de la pajita haciendo un ruido molesto. Sorbiendo, chupando y feliz, con una sonrisa que hace que Louis no se arrepienta de nada.

El móvil de Harry vibra por los mensajes de Jade, Louis casi puede escuchar la llamada de enfado que recibirá en unas horas de Liam y sin embargo, sólo puede sonreír cuando escucha las primeras notas de esa melodía tan conocida que suena en la radio. Harry canta _Just stop your crying, It's a sign of the times_ y suena liberador.

—Lo he hecho, Lou.

No sabe a qué se refiere exactamente, pero Louis asiente. Harry ha hecho muchas cosas los últimos meses y debería de sentirse orgulloso de todas y cada una de sus acciones.

—Lo has hecho, Hazza.

Louis se siente orgulloso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes o después, acabaré el fic. Es una promesa.
> 
> También prometo menos #slowburn y más #PornWithPlot. Pronto. Más o menos. Mmmm.


End file.
